Guardian Angel
by Bluebamfergirl
Summary: After receiving a distress message, the Legion rescues three heroes, going against regulations, much to Cosmic Boy's annoyance. But when the President of the United Planets is kidnapped, he could use all the help he can get. Rated T for Trauma
1. Help!

Hello! Thank you for reading my fanfic! This is my first one, so please be nice, if you don't like something, please say why. This story is based on the TV series, not the comic, and takes place during season 2, after the episode "Who Am I".

**Brainy**- What am I doing here?

Your my celebrity guest host, you're going to help introduce the chapter.

**Brainy**- Why me?

Because you have a million fan-girls.

**Brainy**- But I'm not even in this chapter! Isn't this false advertising?

_Blue gets out a UPS drive. _Do I have to down load your hard drive?

**Brainy**- Bluebamfergirl does not own any of the characters or rights to the Legion of Superheroes. She does own all the original characters, so please do not steal them.

Thank you Brainy. And for all the comic book geeks out their, I will give a million dollars to the first reviewers who can guess what character I/m named after.

**Brainy**- Well, let's see, who's blue, 'bamfs' when he uses his powers, who's part of the X Men--

_Blue covers Brainy's mouth._

Please read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Help!

She couldn't see, couldn't breath. Blistering smoke filled the room, cutting off all her senses and casting her into a black void. She could feel the ashes coating the inside of her lungs, blocking her air ways, prompting her into a fit of coughing.

"Marc! James!" Her voice came out in an intelligible wheeze. Trying to find air for her burning lungs, she bent over, only to find herself retching and coughing worse than every.

_Oh, Creator, I'm dying..._

Her insides heaved again, and her legs buckled, sending her sprawling on the ship's floor. Briefly she struggled to get to her feet, but she could hardly even raise her head. She could feel her body shutting down, giving in to the dark haze that filled her mind. The cool metal of the ship's haul felt good against her hot skin, and she rested her forehead on it. She was so tired, if she could just rest for a few moments.

Another round of coughing shook her body. She was going to die. Angie Hua, who had cheated death so many times, was going to die in a fire caused by malfunctioning hyper-conveyor.

_How pathetic..._

But death would be welcomed compared to this-- this feeling of unending doom. Was this what others felt? She had never known this intense fear that squeezed your heart and froze your mind. All she wanted now was to end the suffering, just let her die quickly and as painlessly as possible.

A hysterical giggle welled up inside her and escaped through her lips. Imagine_, _her wanting death_._

_Marc would probably love that... _

Something snapped in her mind.

_Marc...and James..... _

They were still on the ship. They were trying to put out the fire, while she went to contact help. But she had failed, and they would all die... because of her.

_No...No... _

She could not let them die. Not for her mistake, not for her failure. No one else's death would hang over her head, especially theirs. She had to reach the monitor.

"I have..to get...up" she whispered, forcing heavy eyelids open. She struggled to lift her body, placing her lead arms underneath her chest, her palms face down on the floor. She tried to move her legs under her but they wouldn't respond, as if they were cut off from her body.

_Why is nothing every easy?_

She was just going to have to do this the hard way. Gritting her teeth, she pushed at the floor and tried to heave her torso upward simultaneously. After a few agonizing seconds she was on her knees, panting, only to receive a mouthful of smoke.

Black fog filled her mind, and she could feel herself slipping into unconsciousness. She swayed, than put both hands on the floor to steady herself. She couldn't give in, not yet; she had to contact help first. Reaching out blindly with one hand, she groped in the darkness for a hand hold. Her finger tips connected with a cool surface, and she ran her hand over it, discovering it to be a long pipe. She latched on and strained her arms as she got to her feet, using the pipe to regain her balance.

The monitor was five feet away if she recalled correctly. Still holding the pipe, she took one shaky step forward, than another. With one last breath, she let go and plunged into the darkness, all the time concentrating on taking another step.

_Three...Four--_

With a sharp pang of pain, her knee collided with a flat surface. Unthinkingly she took a sharp intake of breath, inhaling more smoke and burning her lungs.

_Make that four feet._

Tracing the space, she found the control panel, and located the largest button she could find. "It's always that one in the movies" she murmured sarcastically. She pressed it firmly, and was rewarded by a blinking blue dot that expanded to fill a large screen, which miraculously had not suffered more damage than a small hole in the bottom corner.

"Computer, activate voice command."

"Voice command activated, please state request."

"Find nearest--". There was a terrible crash, and the suffocating darkness was transformed into an unbearable light. Heat washed over her face as Angie turned to see an inferno rise before her, consuming the haul.

"Sorry, please repeat your request again."

She whipped her head back around at the sound of that irritating, calm voice.

"Find the nearest shi--". With a groan, the vent above her came down, the connecting joints loosed by the heat. Angie flung herself into the control panel, the vent landing scant inches from her position.

"Sorry, please repeat--"

"FIND THE NEAREST SHIP, BY CREATOR!"

"Searching... Located, one Star Ship, Alda 901, approximately fifty warps away."

_Fifty warp!_

A piece of burning titantetium came down, taking with it a mess of wires, whose sparks only contributed to the blaze.

"Open communications, user code 116."

"Computing, code confirmed."

"Send. This is an Alda Cruiser 021, requesting an immediate SRT, repeat, we need an immediate SRT, please send--".

Angie looked up as the ceiling collapsed in a sea of molten fire, raining derbies down upon her. She leaped sideways as the last of the ventilation system crashed onto the computer, crushing her last chance.

"No!" She extended her hand, as is she could lift the piece off with sheer will power. "No" she whispered, closing her hand and letting it drop to her side. The message might have made it through before the system was destroyed. She hoped.

The wall behind her burst into flames, gagging her with smoke and heat. The room swam before her eyes, colors running together into a single stream of blacks and reds. Angie fell to her knees, hacking as if her lungs would fall out. With a finale glance of the ship literally falling apart around her, she let her limp form hit the floor.

_I...Tried... _She thought as her mind gave in to the dark.

She had done all she could. Now it was up to the other ship to respond.

* * *

"I hate monitor duty."

"Hey, it's this or helping to clean up that mess we made on Galtar nine."

Chameleon Boy leaned back in his chair, tilting his head back so that he could stare at Lightning Lad.

"I'm starting to wish I had."

Lightning Lad snorted and turned back to his screen pad, "Not as much as I do, Cham."

As Cham opened his mouth to respond, a loud beeping began to issue from the communications system.

"Incoming distress message" Computo stated in monotone, "from an Alda Cruiser 021."


	2. Breaking Conduct

Thank you so much for your encouraging reviews! No one's tried to guess my name yet, so I'm uping the prise to 2 million dollars!

Please read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

With a cry of joy, Cham leapt out of his chair, "Finally, some action!"

Lighting Lad brushed past him, heading towards the communications station. "Not for you," he smirked over his shoulder, "you're still suspended, remember."

"How could I forget" Cham responded dryly, antenna drooping, "Every time I cross Cosmic Boy's path he asks what I've been up to." He threw his arms up in frustration as Lighting Lad pressed the 'receive' button, cutting of the blinking light that signified an incoming message, "The way he acts you'd think I broke conduct every five seconds!"

"No one asked you to try and catch Grindal. In fact _you_ should have asked someone if you could."

Chan pointed an finger in accusation. "You don't ask anyone if you can go on missions."

"Computo, play message' Lighting Lad said abruptly.

Cham smiled slyly.

The screen blink once more, than an audio bar appeared on the screen. Cham groaned, _Great, no visual, figures_. He leaned back on the opposite panel, hands behind his head, watching the screen. Even if he wasn't going on the mission, he could still know what it was.

There were a few seconds of static, than the a frantic female voice could be heard.

"This is an Alda Cruiser 021, requesting an immediate SRT", her voice rose an octave, and you could feel the desperation rising in her message, "repeat, we need an immediate SRT, please send--".

Static. Both stared at the screen a moment, Lighting Lad stunned, Cham puzzled. Than Lighting Lad brought his flight ring to his lips.

"Brainy, you need to hear something." Cham's confusion grew; they had handled far harder request as far as he was concerned.

"What's the big deal?" Cham asked as the control room's doors slid open, and a figure entered the station.

"What's going on Cham," the green skinned youth inquired, turning violet eyes towards him.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out!" Cham exclaimed, turning back to Lighting Lad.

Without turning, Lighting Lad said, "We just got a request for an SRT, Brainy." Brainy's eyes widened, than he walked up to the message panel.

"Computo" Brainy commanded, "re-play message."

"Re-playing message" Computo responded, just as monotone. Cham glared in frustration as Brainy began to listen to the message, than repeated his question, "Hey, why are you making such a big deal out of this?"

"Do you know what an SRT is?" Snapped Lighting Lad.

Cham glanced down at the ship's haul.

Lighting Lad sighed, than continued in a calmer tone, "A SRT, is a Ship Rescue Team."

"It's what a ship asks for when it has run out of options" Brainy explained, having finished the message. "When they can either receive help, or..."

"Oh." There really was no other way to respond. Cham let the gravity of the message sink in. These people most be in danger, _real _danger. He glanced at the sedentary Lightning Lad and Brainic 5.

"What the sprocks are you waiting for?" Cham looked at Lightning Lad, than at Brainy. What were they doing; there was a ship, hopefully with some survivors, out there in trouble. He ran towards the main control deck's doors.

"I'll see if I can round up any--".

Cham jerked to a stop as pressure was suddenly applied to his shoulder. Glancing down, he saw Brainy's green skinned hand clasped his shoulder, his mechanical arm having extended twice its normal length.

"What are you doing Cham?"

Cham's eyes widened in surprise. What was _he _doing!?

"There's a ship in danger. I was going to see if there were any spare Legionnaires around", he said slowly, surprised that someone with a twelfth level intellect, which Brainy was always so eager to point out, was unable to understand the simplicity of the situation.

Brainy sighed, releasing his shoulder and allowing his arm to retract to its original position. "I'm afraid we can't go."

"We what!?" Lightning Lad whipped around, "Says who?"

"Our 'Fearless Leader' ", Brainy responded, "Cosmic Boy left explicit orders not to leave the Cruiser unless it was Imperiex himself."

Lightning Lad gestured franticly towards the monitor. "So, what, we're just going to stand here and do nothing!"

Was Cosmic Boy really being this paranoid?

"You know the risks Lightning Lad; our ranks have been spread so thinly that it would be unwise to risk anyone of their lives for an unnecessary--"

"_Unnecessary_!" Sparks flew from Lightning Lad's fist as he slammed it into the control panel. "Brainy there are innocent people on that ship!"

"I know!" Brainy couldn't help his voice from rising. He didn't like the idea anymore than Lightning Lad did, but there had to some order to how the Legion was run, someone's judgment to fallow. Without someone to guide them they would all be nothing but a group of uncoordinated, useless vigilantes. Someone had to call the shoots, even if it was Cosmic Boy.

Brainiac 5 took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. There was no need to snap; everyone was on edge after the recent events, and it was important to maintain some composure, to make sure that the stress didn't get to them.

"I know" Brainy repeated calmly, "But we can't go against orders, _again_" he said, glaring at Cham, who smiled nervously. Lightning Lad had turned away from him again, his gaze wandering over the starry space outside of the front screens.

Brainy walked over till he was next to him. "Look, Cosmic Boy was re-elected leader, that means that the Legion trusts his judgment, and we _all _agreed to fallow that judgment." He absent mindedly stroked his Legion flight ring with his thumb. "It's not right for some to choose whether or not to obey. We are all equal, we all fallow."

"So if Cosmic Boy told you to jump into a neclu's reactor core, would you do it?" Cham had joined them at the window. "I thought the whole purpose that held the Legion together was to defend and protect the innocent." He turned sideways, staring at his peers, "If we can't choose what orders to obey, why should we choose who to save. Aren't _they _all equal?"

Cham's question hung in the air a few moments. Brainy's eyes focused on Lightning Lad; he was a founding member, if anyone had a right to make the next move, it was him. Seconds that felt like hours passed, than Lightning Lad purposefully marched up to the ship's main communications unit.

"I need all available Legionnaires to report to the transportation bay, ASAP."

Cham cheered as Brainy smiled in relief; he really didn't want those people to suffer, but knew Lightning Lad had to make the finale call.

"Let's go!" Cham called, grabbing Brainy's arm and dragging him towards the doors.

"Uh, were do you think your going?" Brainy said, half smiling at the pouting look Cham gave him.

"Well, I thought since we're already breaking the rules, I could just..."

Lightning Lad passed him, pointing at the monitor station as Brainy fallowed him out, "Back to work Cham. Your still suspen--"

"Oh come on!" Cham exclaimed as the doors slid closed, blocking his frustrated form from view.

Brainy chuckled as he fallowed his fellow Legionnaire down the illuminated corridors, than turned serious as he spoke, "You do know that Cosmic Boy's going to be more than angry when he comes back from the mission?"

Lightning Lad nodded curtly.

"Just checking."

* * *

I swear there will be more action in the next chapter. Please review!


	3. Fire

Thank you so much for your reviews Mirror's Mirage and The Violet Rose (they are really encouraging when you have writers block).

And, since no one seems to want to try and guess what character my name pays homage to, I will now give the 2 million dollars to Mirage and Violet Rose (hands each 1 million dollars).

Feel free to spend it in any fictional universe. (The answer for anyone who's curious, was Nightcrawler, whom I have a huge, stalkers-ish crush on :-))

Update

Since Saturn Girl is going to appear (*cough* LL/SG pairing *cough*), the events are now taking place after "In the Beginning".

And, yes, the name is Grindal, he's an OC villain who you will meet later (he he he…).

And Cham is on suspension for trying to stop Grindal by himself (leading to a very nasty hostage situation)

I do not own the Legion of Superheroes, but I do own my OCs.

Please read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

Lightning Lad tapped his foot impatiently on the transportation bay's floor, his eyes darting between the main doors and where Brainy sat at the main control panel's key board.

"Where is everybody?"

"Where ever they were four seconds ago. At least wait a few minutes before asking again." Brainy's fingers flew across the keys, his eyes never leaving the screen. After years of working with the Legion, he could practically hack Computo's mainframe with his eyes closed, let alone set transporter coordinates. "I'm sure anyone who is available will be here in a few minutes."

The words had hardly left his lips when there was a sighing sound as the rear doors slid open automatically, and white caped figure entering the bay.

"This better be important", Phantom Girl said, stifling a yawn with her hand, "I just got back from that all-nighter on Titan and finally had a chance to sleep in my own bed."

"Sorry to interrupt your beauty sleep" Lightning Lad said with a grin, "but we have an important rescue mission to attend to."

"But I thought Cosmic Boy said to stay--"

"Cosmic Boy can shove it up---"

They were interrupted as the main doors slid open, two more figures, one male, one female, entering the area. The female waved, brushing a stray strand of black and orange hair behind her ear.

"What's the mission, Brainy?"

With a finale press of a button, Brainy turned to respond, only to have his face light up upon seeing who was behind her.

"Superman!"

Superman smiled in greeting, running a hand through his dark hair. "Hey Brainy."

Duo Damsel gestured towards Superman and herself, "We were just in the rec room when we heard the announcement, and since we're not on call we decided to drop in."

"Good" Lightning Lad stepped towards Brainy's position at the controls, reaching across the panel to hit the play button for the imported audio he had downloaded to the transporter's system. "We're going to need everyone we can spare for this."

The screen in front of Brainy lit up, than the same audio bar from the communications deck appeared. The other Legionnaires turned towards the message as Lightning Lad stepped back out of habit, giving them all a clear view of the picture-less screen. As they listened to the plea, Duo Damsel's face gradually became a mask of horror and Phantom Girl's already pale completion grew even more pallid. Superman watched, silently interested but puzzled.

"A SRT is a Ship Rescue Team", Brainy said, not even needed Superman to ask, "think of it as a SOS." Superman nodded his thanks as the message cut off into static.

"As you can see, we have a rescue mission on our hands" Lightning Lad paced behind them, hands behind his back, "We're not sure how many are on the ship, except for the female who sent the transmission, nor do we know how heavy the damages are."

"Most be pretty bad for a request like that" remarked Phantom Girl soberly.

"I have determined that the signal came from a source about fifty warp away from our current position" Brainy said, "I have sent the trans-teleporter to give you about ten feet of clearance, just in case."

"We're teleporting?" Damsel clutched her stomach instinctively. "Wouldn't it be better to pilot the ship there?"

"I thought it would be wiser, seeing as we have only a few members going on this mission, to teleport a few than to relocate the whole Legion HQ." Brainy shrugged, "But if you can think of a logical explanation to give Cosmic Boy when he comes back, feel free to ask Bouncy to pilot us there."

A faint blush colored Damsel's cheeks. "Don't worry, I'll think of some other way to talk to him."

"With two of you, you'd think you could move faster" muttered Phantom Girl.

"Tell me, how is you _puppy _Phantom Girl", giggled Damsel, as the boys continued to talk obliviously about the mission.

"This will be a quick move, get in, save as many people as possible, get out." Lightning Lad turned to fix this peers with a stony look. "Understand?"

"Yes sir" said Phantom Girl, giving a mock salute.

"We can handle this" Superman said, with a confident smile. "We've dealt with worse."

"I hope you're right" sighed Lightning Lad, walking till he stood on one of the seven circular trans-teleporter pads that made up a larger circle at the room's center, his fellow Legionnaires fallowing suit. "Ready Brainy?"

"Ready." Brainy's index finger hovered above the activation key. "Ready?"

There was a collective intake of breath, than a chorus of "Ready."

Brainy nodded. "I'll remain at the control station to monitor your status. Call when you need to be trans-teleported back or if you need assistance."

With one last nod, he lowered his finger onto the key, and each Legionnaire was bathed in a blue glow as their bodies began to fade, than disappear as they were teleported into the regions of space.

* * *

Lightning Lad opened his eyes as the tingling sensation left his body to find himself in the midst of deep space, with neither a planet nor any other sign of existence, give or take the sparingly placed stars.

He paused a moment, allowing his body to adjust to the sudden relocation. Truth be told, he was not really fond of teleporting and the queasy feeling that came with it, though not as much as Duo Damsel, who currently had her arms wrapped around her middle, her face and unnatural shade of shallow green.

"Where's the ship?" Phantom Girl floated over, scanning the stars.

Superman, floating opposite her, pointed forwards. "About ten feet that way. Looks like Brainy estimation was correct."

Lightning Lad fallowed the direction of Superman's finger, till his wide eyes found what appeared to be a badly dented, rusted Alda Cruiser, recognizable by it's long, cone like shape that ended in a two pronged front with a dome like shell in between, covering the main control are. The number 021 was painted on its side in chipped numbers. At present it look in worse shape than it probably had been in; one of the two back quantum jets had broken off and was floating aimlessly a few feet away and the dome appeared to have caved in, like a giant fist had dealt it one devastating blow.

He turned to Superman. "Can you see anything?"

Superman looked back at the ship, eyes glowing red slightly. A look of frustration crossed his face as his gaze became more intense.

"I can't see anything with my x-ray vision." His eyes returned to their normal blue. "There must be lead in the ship's walls."

"Lead?" Lightning Lad had heard of the stuff, but it was about as uncommon as diamonds had been in Superman's time, though this was due to how worthless it had become as a building material than price.

"The ship's probably made out of titantium." Duo Damsel had joined the group, her skin color returning to normal.

Phantom Girl nodded. "All 021's use it, since it makes them dirt cheap."

Superman's head suddenly jerked towards the ship, towards something only he could hear. Before the rest could react he took off, flying towards the ship with increasing speed.

The three other Legionnaires glanced at each other.

"Well, we didn't come here to sight see" Lightning Lad took off in Superman's wake, "we've got some people to rescue."

The girls quickly fallowed, matching his speed till they were all in single file, with Superman in the lead. As they grew closer to the wall, Phantom Girl reached forward, grasping Duo Damsel's ankle, who quickly understood her plan and in turn latched on to Lightning Lads fore-arm. Noticing what they were doing, he placed his hand on Superman's shoulder, than turned his head back and called, "Okay?"

Phantom Girl nodded, than closed her eyes in concentration as they came at the ship full speed. Instantly the group felt their bodies become lighter and intangible, there forms almost translucent, allowing them to pass right through the metal barrier and into the ship's interior with ease.

As they paused to let Phantom Girl catch her breath, Lightning Lad felt an uncomfortable heat, than became aware of a cloud of suffocating smoke that quickly filled his lungs and brought him to his knees. His fellow Legionnaires did likewise, Duo Damsel leaning back and sliding down the opposite wall, Phantom Girl crouching next to him. Superman alone was still standing, his arm braced against the same wall as Duo Damsel was on.

Coughing, his eyes briefly glowed red, but he had to look down almost instantly as more smoke poured into the corridor, burning his eyes.

"I still can't see anything" he managed to choke out before he was kneeling on the floor, panting for air.

"No better than the rest of us" remarked Lightning Lad, hacking into his hand. Why didn't the message warn them that there was a fire? At least they would have known to bring some dousers and oxygen masks.

"We have...to put out...the fire..." mumbled Phantom Girl, the strain of phasing the group and the raging fire quickly draining her strength.

"I think if I..." Superman shakily got to his feet, crouching down and taking deep breaths of the small amount of clean air under the layer of smothering smoke "...Can get enough air..."

Standing straight up, Superman expanded his lungs, letting the pressure build, than releasing his breath in one blow than filled the hall with tornado strength winds, clearing the area of smoke and fire in one fell swoop.

The three others gratefully took deep breath of fresh air and rose to their feet. Surveying the corridor, they saw that they were at the cross road of two passage ways, one in front and back, which was a dead end, and two at their sides.

Superman started towards the passage directly in front of them. "There's someone down there..."

"Then go check it out" Lightning Lad said, easily filling the roll as commander, "Let us know if you find something." Superman took off down the hall and Lightning turned to the black haired girl at his side. "Phantom Girl, you think you can make it?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine" she responded, slightly annoyed "Geeze, I rest for two seconds and you act like I'm falling apart."

Lightning Lad groaned. "Just go check out the left hall, okay; Damsel and I will take the right."

With a small 'huff' Phantom Girl glided down the assigned passage, becoming intangible and fading from view. Damsel looked down their corridor, which bellowed smoke and radiated heat.

"Looks like we could use more help." In an instant she split into two identical bodies, one clad in an orange and black uniform, the other similarly dressed, only in purple. "Let's move" they said simultaneously.

They charged down the hallway, heads bowed against the sea of flame and smoke. Lightning Lad's fist crackled with electricity, casting as eerie light for them to see by when the smoke became to intense. Duo's two bodies moved as one, dodging falling debris and flame as they flew down the corridor, and calling out occasionally in search of a response.

"See anything?"

Lightning Lad shook his head, "Nothing yet." He extended his fist, casting his light farther. The trio turned a corner, almost running into a solid wall. They came to a sharp stop, staring in awe at the mass of twisted metal and charred circuits that blocked their way.

Both Duos' landed, taking a closer look at the barricade. He continued to hover slightly, pointing his fist at the wall, preparing to blast threw, then dropped it as he reconsidered.

"I probably shouldn't try blasting it; it might help feed the fire."

"Then help me moved this junk." Each duplicate was currently throwing aside every cumbersome piece of machinery and wire that they could touch. The purple one leaned over, groping for something in the darker part of the mass.

"I could use a little light here." She called, Lightning Lad flying closer to her and letting out more electricity from his robotic arm.

"Thanks." She turned back to the item she had been dealing with. Her eyes expanded till they looked as if they were about to burst, and her mouth expanded as she unleashed a horrified scream.

"What?!" Both Lightning Lad and the orange Duo rushed over in concern. Purple Duo continued to screech, pointing and backing away till she ran into her double, who wrapped her arms around her. She broke down, sobbing into her orange counter part's shoulder, clutching her for support.

"What is it?" But the request went un-answered as the girl continued to cry, shaking in the others arms.

Cautiously, Lightning Lad approached the area were she had been, casting his light before him, as if to keep away the horror that Duo had seen. Reaching the spot, he lowered his arm, casting his eyes downward and searching the ground. Something black caught his attention, and he backtracked his gaze.

He gasped, at first unsure, than unwilling to believe what he saw. His stomach protested as he took a step forward, than crouched down for a closer look. His mouth went dry. There was no mistaking it. Half buried in the rubble, arm flopped lifelessly across it's chest, was a dead body.


	4. Search and Rescue

Yeah! I'm back! Sorry it took so long, school was really crazy, but now I'm on Thanksgivings break and can write again!

*Warning* There will be further mention of dead bodies (Sorry Mirror)

Please read, review, and enjoy! (pleeeaaaase review if you haven't before, they make me write faster)

* * *

Superman strained his ears as he flew down the corridor, keeping low to avoid the choking smoke. He had heard it before when they had been outside, someone calling out. But now the voice was growing weaker, the sound fainter, so quiet even he could hardly hear it. He just hoped he got there before the voice stopped.

He came to a halt suddenly, hearing an indistinct mumbling sound somewhere in front of him. Landing, he crouched down, feeling along the floor with his hands, searching for the source of the sound but coming up empty handed.

"Come on, say something." He said desperately. Superman sighed sadly; many normal people would not be able to survive this long in a raging fire. Maybe, he just wanted to find the survivors so badly... He had only imagined the voice.

Frustrated, he stood up, clenching his hands into fists. No one was there. He must have imagined the voice. Turning, he started to rise back into the air, preparing to continue down the hall.

A voice, barely over a whisper, made a gasping sound to his right.

Superman wheeled around, reaching the spot in less than the blink of an eye.

"Hello-- can you hear me? Hello!" He called out into the darkness, hands once again feeling the floor_. _

_Come on, come on_...

Just as he was about to loose hope, his fingers made contact with something. Something cold.

"No!" Taking in a deep breath of air, he rose to his feet, letting loose another whirlwind breath, banishing the smoke and flame form the surrounding area. Hardly daring to take another breath, he looked down, than started back in surprise.

Lying at his feet appeared to be some sort of male shaped statue, its skin the smooth gray associated with slate. Its arms were positioned at its sides, legs stretched out before it. Someone appeared to have managed to place its legs into a pair of pants made from a jean-like material, which were tucked into a pair of black hover-cycle boots. On its upper half was a plain white shirt, mostly concealed by an over sized black, cracked leather jacket that was studded with small silver spikes along the shoulders. Its face was hidden behind a pair of black wrap around shaders, which reflected back Superman's puzzled expression. Why on earth would some one put clothes on a statue?

Shaking his head, Superman started to rise when the same small voice reached his ears. He glanced at the statue, than looked down the corridor both ways.

Kneeling, Superman placed his ear over the statue's mouth, listening. He felt two lips part, than a voice like gravel spoke.

"Help...Me..."

Eyes wide, Superman quickly brought his flight ring towards his mouth, turning the Legion symbol slightly to the left, activating the communication system.

"Lightning Lad, I--I think I found someone."

After a pause, Lightning Lad's voice asked "You _think_?"

There was a detectable edge of stress in his voice, and Superman was positive he could hear what sounded like sobbing in the back ground.

"Is something wrong?" Superman asked, momentarily forgetting his current position.

There was another moment of silence. "We're taking care of it. Look, take anyone you find back to the place were these hallways meant up, we'll re-group there."

Superman looked down at the sedentary statue.

"Alright. You sure you're alright?" He asked in concern. He didn't like the way Lightning Lad had been acting lately; it wasn't right for one person to take on the stress of maintaining everyone else's safety. Superman had hoped he would loosen up after Saturn Girl had gotten out of the hospital, but now it seemed he was more protective than ever.

"We can deal with it; you just worry about getting the survivors to safety."

"Okay" he said, still unconvinced. "I'll head down now. Superman out."

He could practically hear the roll of Lightning Lad's eyes. "This isn't a Halkie Talkie."

"Walkie Talkie."

"What ever" said Lightning Lad, and a few seconds later the connection ended.

Superman returned his gaze to the statue on the floor. He held his hands out awkwardly.

"Um, I'm going to pick you up. Is that alright?" The statue remained silent and unmoving. "I'll, ah, take that as a yes."

From there it was easy to scoop the statue into his arms. Its knee and elbow joints remained stiff, but the arms moved with a grinding sound to hang at its sides. After pausing a moment to adjust the statue's cumbersome mass so as not to drop it, Superman alighted and took off down the way he had come. He gave the thing in his arms one last questioning look.

_I hope the others are having more luck..._

* * *

Lightning Lad let his arm drop to his side. "We can deal with it", he mumbled, trying to convince himself that the words were true. A muffled sob came from behind him.

"I-I found another o-o-one", choked out the orange Duo, head turned away from the still form that lay at her feet.

Lightning Lad took in a calming breath. He had to be strong, just remain composed for a while longer. He turned and walked over to the Duo, placing a steadying hand on her shoulder and pulling her to his side.

"How many does that make now?"

"S-six" stuttered purple Duo from her place near a mound of twisted metal and rumble that she had been searching through. Although he hadn't seen her cry, Lightning Lad couldn't help but note the redness of her eyes and the two glistening streaks on the Duo's face.

He nodded grimly. Even though his face was void of expression, on the inside he was screaming. The first body had been bad enough. Orange Duo had been on the verge of a nervous break down, purple Duo only doing slightly better, and all he had done was stare at the unmoving thing, casting the eerie light from his arm over the face, or what was left of it. All they could do was move on after that.

But when they found the second body, he had almost thrown up from disgust and horror. It had only gotten worst on discovering the rest. They were all the same; a male figure dressed in a black body suit and black boots. On each chest there were two overlapping, silver Ds and all of their faces were concealed by a black mask that only exposed the eyes, which were thankfully closed on most of them.

"H-how many do you think there are?" Lightning Lad looked down into Duo's over flowing eyes.

"I don't know_." Not too many, hopefully._

Orange Duo looked at the still form and shivered. "Who are they?"

He shrugged, "Probably the crew, since there're all in the same uniform."

"Do you think we'll find any that are still... Alive?"

As he was wondering how to answer, there was a delighted cry from were the other Duo was kneeling. Her two team mates were quick to join her.

She looked up at them, tears flowing from her eyes and a relieved smile on her face. She gestured to another black clad figure by her knees, her other hand on his neck, feeling for a pulse. "He's alive!"

Lightning Lad crouched down by her side, squinting his eyes. He could just make out the steady rise and fall of his chest and the wheezing sound that came with each breath.

"Oh thank God!" Orange Duo joined her double, wrapping her arms around her shoulders and smiling, her own joyful tears running down her cheeks. "I thought they w-were a-a-all..."

Purple duo squeezed her hand in comfort. "I know."

Lightning Lad gave the body a quick once over. Aside from the smoke that he most have inhaled, there didn't seen to be any other injures made to the figure.

"We should take him to the forked hall." Lightning Lad straightened up, twisting his ring to the left as he spoke.

The Duos gave him a questioning look. "Shouldn't we keep looking?"

He looked down, not meeting their eyes. "We did."

With sad resignation, the two doubles eased the unconscious male to his feet, looping his arms over their shoulders, one of them on each side. Lightning Lad nodded, than moved his flight ring to the left again.

"Phantom Girl, come in Phantom girl."

"I'm here, I'm here" Phantom Girl replied tartly. "What is it?"

"We're re-grouping were these four halls connected with the survivors. Supes is already headed that way and me and the Tr--Duos are just going."

"Right, I'll head that way when I find someone."

"You haven't found any body!" He exclaimed, surprising the two Duos as they tried to take off with the figure between them.

"It's a long hallway!" Phantom Girl snapped.

"Can't you hurry up?"

"Not unless you want me to miss them! I'll let you know when I find something."

"Wait, Phantom Girl?" Nothing but static remained on the other end of the line. Lightning Lad message his temples. He was starting to wish he had let Cham come instead.

* * *

Phantom Girl clicked her flight ring to the right, cutting of Lightning Lad mid-sentence. Her lips curled into a frown and she continued her progression down the blazing corridor.

_Bgztl's moons! Lightning Lad's acting like I can't do anything. Its like-like he thinks I'm some stuck-up, go for nothing princess! _

She paused, biting her lip in thought. _Than again, he may be right about that..._

There was a deafening snap, and another colossal piece of red hot metal broke free of the ceiling, coming right down on top of her. Out of habit she flinched back, preparing for the impact that never came as the hunk of metal phased through her intangible body. Phantom Girl sighed in relief, wiping the sweat from her brow. Even though nothing could physically harm her, she could still feel the uncomfortable heat of the fire.

Rounding a corner, a large archway stood before her. Smoke hung like a dark vial, covering the whole area of and on the far side of the room was a wall of fire and pulsating heat.

"Hey, anyone in here!" The fire roared, but other wise the room remained in an eerie silence. Landing, Phantom Girl took a closer look at her surroundings. Even with half of the machinery destroyed she knew that this must have been the control room. Most of the tele-screens had shattered, and the large communications panel was crushed by a large vent that was now mostly a pile of melted mush. She felt her foot pass through something warm, and cast her eyes down ward, than jerked her foot back in surprise.

Her foot had entered the leg of a female figure who was laying limply on the haul. Her skin was like coffee with heavy cream, and her face held oriental features, with narrow eyes and a small nose. Her raven hair was spread around her head like a dark halo, a single strand of which was dyed a deep shade of purple. On her body was unfamiliar garment; a kind of black robe-like dress that ended just above the knees and was tied in place with a violet sash. There were dark bandages wrapped around each of her palms, and on her feet were a strange shoe without a top, like those old fashioned sandals she had seen in history texts, with dark straps that wound up her leg to bellow the knee. The archaic look gave her a timeless air, as if she could fit in with any level of people.

Phantom Girl gently placed her arms under her armpits when her stomach gave a sickening churn. The female's right arm had a foot long slash, not very deep but none the less painful looking.

She carefully placed her left arm over her shoulders and took off, going as fast as she dared down the passageway. Using her thumb, she twisted her ring.

"Lightning Lad!"

"What is it" He said, sounding as if he were still annoyed from their first conversation.

She ignored the sour tone in his voice. "I'm heading back, I found someone and it didn't look like there was anyone else there."

"Be careful--"

"I AM!"

There was a sudden flare of heat, and the floor was consumed by the blaze. Phantom Girl swerved toward the side wall, letting her intangibility seep into her passenger just as the passed through it.

_We'll just be taking a small short cut..._

* * *

"Phantom Girl! Oh come on!"

Lightning Lad and the two Duos were waiting at the cross, the Duos supporting the still unconscious male. Even though they had only been waiting for a few minutes, he was pacing back and forth and wringing his hands nervously.

"Calm down Lightning Lad."

"Yeah, the others will be here soon, stop worrying."

He sighed, but smiled at the two gratefully. "Sorry, I'm just worried. Since Imperi-- AHHHHH!"

Phantom Girl's head burst through the wall, quickly fallowed by another dark haired figure who's arm was draped over her shoulders.

"Sprocks, are you trying to give me a heart attack!" Lightning Lad exclaimed, even though a relieved smile spread over his face.

"The fires spreading" Phantom Girl said as a means of explanation for her unexpected entrance. "We have to get out of here, now!"

"We're still waiting for Superman" the purple Duo said, just as a red and blue blur flew past, stopping at the center of the group.

Lightning Lad took one look at the gray statue in his arms and gave Superman a bemused look. "You do know that we're trying to save the people, not the furniture?"

"Yeah, I mean, I think it's a person." Superman's cheeks took on a pinkish hue as he continued. "It, um, spoke."

"Inanimate objects talking isn't usually a good sign" Phantom Girl snickered. The smile slipped from her face as she counted the number of survivors. "Only three? Shouldn't there be more people on board?"

Lightning Lad cast his eyes downward, "There were."

There was a moment of shared silence among the group, which was broken by a far of explosion that sent shivers through the ship's interior.

"Garth, call Brainy!" Phantom Girl placed a hand on the wall, trying to regain her balance.

Lightning Lad pressed his ring down while twisting it to the left, opening the head quarters communication cannel. "Brainy, come in Brainy, oh for the love of--"

"What? Lightning Lad, what's wrong?" Brainy had barely gotten the words out when the floor was ablaze, the fire finally reaching their spot. Tightening their grips on their unconscious figures, the Legionnaires hovered in the air, taking care to avoid the raging flames.

"The ships on fire, we're about to be blown to bits, and we have three crew members with us, that's what's up!"

"I take it you want to be trans-teleported back, than?"

"OF COURSE WE WANT TO BE BROUGHT BACK!" Lightning Lad bellowed, the flames now licking up the metal walls and consuming the ceiling. The fire was pressing in on them, covering them in a thick blanket of smoke and heat.

"I'm trying to lock on to your signals" Brainy said, "But I'm having a little bit of difficulty_."_

_The lead in the ship's haul,_ Lightning Lad thought, slapping his palm to his forehead_. Yet another reason it was rarely used for building anymore_.

With a low groan the ceiling dropped a few feet, the fire loosening the bolts that held it in place.

"Hurray Brainy!"

"Almost..." The ceiling sank another foot; bring it within a few inches of their heads.

"There!" Brainy said triumphantly as the Legionnaires were engulfed by a blue light and a tingling sensation filled their bodies, disappearing as the ceiling came crashing down and the last of the ship was consumes by the blaze.


	5. Meeting the Strange

For Violet Rose, a special Thanksgiving day treat :-)

Once again, I do not own Legion of Superheroes, but I do own the original plot and OCs.

Please read, review, enjoy, and have a happy Thanksgiving!

* * *

Lightning Lad gasped, welcoming the cool air that filled his burning lungs. Relishing the feeling of the cold floor underneath his fingerprints, he didn't notice the gentle hand that touched his shoulder.

"Garth?"

Raising his head, he meant soft, pink eyes.

"Saturn Girl?" He said, eyes widening in surprise. Saturn Girl's lips pulled into a small smile as she helped him to his feet.

"I just got back from Galtar nine" she explained, flipping her long blond hair over her shoulder. "Brainy told me about your 'rescue mission'".

Her eyes moved to the other Legionnaires, who were all in similar positions of relief, taking in great mouthfuls of air and sighing in content. "What happened?"

"There was a fire on the ship" Lightning Lad responded, unable to take his eyes off her's. Even though he had known Irma for years, ever since they had founded the Legion as children, he would never tire of looking at her face; pale as cream and heart shaped, framed by waves of golden hair. Her large pink eyes peeked out from under long eyelashes and her long, arched brows made her face all the more expressive. Her head turned on her swan like neck to face him, her full lips puckered in concern.

"How many people?"

"Three." Phantom Girl had managed to stand up, still supporting the raven haired female. The others were doing likewise, holding onto their charges.

"Good job" Brainy said, striding over to the group, quickly fallowed by three hover stretchers. "I've already prepared some rooms in the ward for their recovery." He motioned to the stretchers that had come to a halt by his side, "These are preprogrammed to take them to their rooms."

The Duos gingerly placed the black clad male on the nearest pod like structure and merged together into Damsel, letting out a complacent sigh. Superman fallowed suit, laying the stone figure onto the next one. Brainy's neck extended, bringing his head closer to scrutinize the statue.

"It talked" Superman said before Brainy could open his mouth. He nodded, but still looked spectacle.

"If you say so." Brainy brushed his fingers across each hover-stretchers key pad, the stretchers then ziping out the open doors and down the hallway. "I'll take care of that one personally. Duo Damsel, could you go to ward number four with Saturn Girl?"

Damsel gave a languid nod and took off after the stretchers. Saturn Girl gave Lightning Lad's arm one last squeeze before alighting into the air.

"Be careful Garth."

Lightning Lad shook his head, clearing his mind of images of soft lips and the feel of silky golden locks running through his hand.

"Of what?"

She raised one of her eyebrows, floating through the main doors after Damsel. "I didn't come back alone."

It took him a second to process this information. If Saturn Girl was back, than the others on the mission were also here, which meant...

"Sprocks, Cosmic Boy!" His eyes darted around the room, half expecting their irritable leader to spring on him at any moment.

"I'd start looking for a good hiding place if I were you" commented phantom Girl as she laid the raven haired female on the last stretcher. "Be careful Brainy, she's got a nasty cut on her arm."

Letting the rest of his body catch up with his head, Brainy tenderly examined the female's right arm, frowning as he studied the shallow gash.

"It doesn't look too serious." His arm extended, reaching to the counter top across the room where he had place several medical supplies, including bandages and antibacterial lotions. He grabbed a roll of white linen bandages and a small white jar, than retracted his arm. Unscrewing the jar's lid, he rubbed some of the balm onto the white cloth, than wrapped it around the female's arm.

"This will have to do till I can give her a full examination." Brainy tapped on the stretcher's key pad, and it took of after the others, passing through the doorway just as another Legionaries entered.

"Hey, watch it!" He snapped, glaring at Brainy with black and emerald eyes.

"Kell-el", Brainy said with a sanguine smile, "just the person I need."

Kell-el gave him his usual scowling look. "Cosmic Boy set me to fetch Lightning Lad to the control room."

Lightning Lad gulped, edging towards the rear doors.

"I'm sure Lightning Lad can find his way there himself" Brainy said dismissively. Lightning Lad shoot him a grateful look before scampering out the rear doors.

"Yeah, I'm on it, don't worry" he called over his shoulder as he made his escape.

Brainy gave a small smile than grabbed Kell-el's arm as he began to head back to the main doors. "Wait. I have a special mission for you."

Kell-el landed, looking at Brainy eagerly. "Imperiex?"

"Even more important." Kell-el frowned. What could be more important than Imperiex? "I need you to head down to ward room five and look after the patient."

"What!" Kell-el exclaimed, his lip curled into a contentious sneer.

Brainy's voice was calm. "I need you to take care of the patient in ward five."

"Why don't you have one of them do it" Kell-el challenged, stabbing his finger in the direction of a surprised Phantom Girl and Superman. Brainy shook his head and addressed the two other Legionnaires.

"Your mom called while you were out; apparently she has a job for you two."

"On our way." Phantom Girl said, happy to have an excuse to leave the room. "Come on Supes, let's see what _mom _wants." The pair exited the room, leaving Brainy to face the seething Kell-el.

"I should be fighting Imperiex", Kell-el said, his teeth gnashing together in frustration, "Not being some sick citizen's wet nurse!"

"You're whatever the Legion needs you to be." Brainy said coolly, "And if that means tending to the injured, than so be it. There are still other things to deal with, besides Imperiex."

"I'm not part of the Legion!"

"You asked for our help; why not return the favor?"

The two glared at each other, unwilling to back down. Kell-elcould feel the anger raging inside him; he had a job to do, something which the Legion seemed unable to comprehend. What did it matter if a few people died; whole galaxies would perish if Imperiex wasn't stopped. Besides, the Legion was supposed to be able to handle situations like this, not him. Brainy blinked, releasing Kell-el's gaze.

"If you do this, I'll let you know the second we get word of Imperiex's location, _and _I'll make sure you're included on the mission."

Kell-el considered the offer, than shrugged, realizing it was the best he was going to get.

"Fine", he grumbled, taking off through the still open doors.

"The Medical Bay's just down the hall, to the left" Brainy called after him, knowing he would hear the message.

Kell-el sped down the corridor and made a sharp left turn, slowing down as he reached the numbered rooms.

_What'd he say again, room five? _Kell-el counted silently to himself as he glided down the softly lit hallway, coming to a sudden halt when he reached the doorway with a number five painted next to it.

Landing, he walked into the room, taking in its white walls and single window on the opposite wall. Parallel to the window was the hover stretcher with the dark haired female that had passed him before. Around her head were a number of projected screens which showed her heart rate, blood pressure, and a great deal of other things Kell-el didn't understand. A transparent air mask had been placed over her mouth, and her breathing came in small gasps.

Kell-el remained in the doorway, uncertain of what to do next. She didn't look like she needed to be looked after. Mumbling darkly to himself, Kell-el leaned against the metal door frame, folding his arms across his chest.

_Sprocks, I hope Imperiex attacks soon._

* * *

The first thing she became aware of was an incessant beeping sound that was coming from somewhere far to close to her right ear for her liking. Her subconscious retreated farther into the dark corners of her mind, away from the annoying sound.

_Five more minutes mother..._

The past three years came flooding back to her, jolting her mind into reality.

_What happened?_

Angie became aware of a small pounding in her head and a tingling sensation in her right arm.

_Where am I?_

Focusing on the sharp beeping noise, she began to will her self back into consciousness, eventually breaking through the surface of her subconscious. Her eyelids fluttered open, and a painful bright light filled her vision. She blinked her eyes a few times till the temporary blindness passed.

She was on her back, looking up at a particularly bland white ceiling, which could only mean she was in a hospital of some sort. Glancing to the left, she saw there was a green projection of an erratic line, the source of the irritating noise as it beeped every so often as the line jumped up and down in jagged peaks. Next to that were two blue tinted projections and a third pink one, all showing various charts and numbers.

Slowly, Angie moved into a sitting position, rubbing her sore head. To her right there was a small window, revealing a starry sky. Looking down, she discovered she was sitting in a stretcher, hovering a few feet off the ground. To the left there was a doorway, a black haired male leaning against the frame, his back turned to her.

Gripping the side bar, she swung her legs over the side and touched her feet to the ground. As she pulled her hand away, the black bandages on her palm caught onto the bar, and before she could stop it, a loud ripping sound filled the air.

The man in the doorway reacted instantly, whipping his head around to glare at her with hostile eyes, which were a violent shade of emerald and were lacking whites, which were instead a deep black.

"What are you doing?" His voice was scathing. He stalked up to her, his arm reaching out threateningly.

Eyes narrowing, Angie leaped off the stretcher, instantly regretting the decision as waves of nausea washed over her. Ignoring the need to sit down, she curled her hands into fists and held them defensively before her.

The man was tall, maybe six three, six four, with medium length black hair that was brushed up in the front. Large muscles were concealed by a deep blue suit, with red gloves and boots edged in yellow. The area around his shoulders and chest was also a bright red, with a yellow S shape in the center. There was something oddly familiar about the symbol.

Waiting till he was within range, Angie dropped into a crouch, nimbly avoiding his rough grap for her arm. Striking out with her leg, she knocked his feet out from under him, sending him crashing to the floor.

Straightening, she circled him, making sure that he didn't make any sudden moves. Unfortunately, he was much faster than he seemed; in a blur of motion he was next to her, roughly holding her right wrist in a grip that could have crushed steel.

His eyes blazed in anger. "What the sprock are you doing?!"

Her eyes flashed._ He'd better let go of my arm, if he knows what's good for him_.

She stepped forward, taking him off guard, and latched onto his wrist, twisting her hand and pinching the sensitive area of skin between the thumb and fore finger on his hand. He let go, howling in pain, and she ducked down again, dodging his flailing arms.

Curling her right hand into a fist, she stroke out at the man's face, only to recoil as pain shoot up her arm_._

_By Creator! What's this guy made of, rock_?!

Cradling her injured arm, Angie moved into a fighting stance, legs a shoulder's width apart, bended at the knees slightly.

"Who are you, what am I doing here?" She snarled.

The man only looked at her in anger and confusion. It was than that she realized there was something over her mouth, obstructing her speech. Placing her hand over her face, Angie ripped the offending object free, looking down at the clear mask in her hand.

_An air mask?_

The air became heavy, and her chest felt like a giant fist was squeezing it. Hacking, she forced herself to remain standing, not taking her eyes of her opponent.

"Put that back on." The man snapped. For a brief moment she could have sworn there was a hint of concern in his voice.

She shook her head, even as another round of coughing shook through her body. Grumbling, the man was by her side in another lightning fast move, snatching the mask out of her hands.

Leaping back, Angie aimed a side kick at his head, using the heel of her left foot to absorb the impact. Even though it couldn't have hurt him as much as she hoped, she smiled in satisfaction as he stumbled back, rubbing his temple.

"Sprock! What is _wrong _with you!" He roared, as yellow pentagon shields issued from his hands. He held them defensively in front of his face, in case she decided to attack again. "We save your ungrateful skin, and then you wake up and start _attacking_ me! Is this some weird way of saying thank you, or did something large hit your head on that ship?!"

_Ship..._She clutched her head as images flashed through her mind. _The ship...We were heading back, and there was a fire...and Marc and James..._

"Is this a Star Ship, an Alda 901?" She asked abruptly. The man gave her a puzzled nod. "You received our distress message?"

He crossed his arms and scowled at her. "Obviously."

She glared at him, not liking the tone of voice he was using. Matching his pose, she asked, "Would you mind telling me where I am?"

"The Legion of Superheroes temporary Head Quarters." He said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Her cool expression faltered, than changed into a look of speculation. She allowed her arms to rest at her sides, the fight clearly over.

"And that would make you?"

"Kell-el" he growled, lowering his fists.

"I see_." Kell-el, when did he join the Legion_?

Marching up to Kell-el, she took the air mask out of his hands and re-attached it to her mouth. She gave him a stony eyed glare. So, she was safe, at least for the moment. But what about Marc and James?

Keeping the nervousness bubbling inside her out of her voice, she asked nonchalantly and as clearly as possible with the air mask on, "Did you find anyone else?"

Kell-el shrugged. "I wasn't part of the SRT."

Angie turned away, looking out the starry window. "I see."

"But I did see two other stretchers come this way" Kell-el said grudgingly, not liking her pained expression.

"Where are they?" She demanded, once again staring at him with narrow brown eyes.

"I don't know" he snapped, "Somewhere in the Medical Bay, probably."

The female walked forward, till she was inches from his face, looking up into his eyes. Kell-el started back in surprise, unaccustomed to someone standing so close to him. Most people seemed to want to avoid him and his bad mood.

"Take me to them." It wasn't a question.

Kell-el frowned. He shouldn't, not if he wanted Cosmic Boy on his chase like Lightning Lad. _Since when did you worry about Cosmic Boy, _he thought, _And_ w_hat's it matter if she checks on her friends. _

He looked back into her violet eyes.

_Violet?_

Kell-el blinked a few times, and the female's eyes changed back to their normal brown. He stepped back, rubbing his eyes. _I really need to get some more sleep._

"Y-yeah, sure." He said. The female quickly stepped past him, a haughty expression on her face, heading towards the doorway. Kell-el shook his head, clearing a sudden daze from his mind.

"Hey, wait" He called after her. She stopped, looking at him over her shoulder. Kell-el's face returned to its customary scowl. "I didn't catch your name."

"I didn't give it."

His scowl deepened, and he crossed his arms over his chest.

A wicked smile spread across the female's face, sending shivers down Kell-el's spine. She pushed her purple strand of hair behind her ear, as she spoke.

"They call me, the Angel of Death."

* * *

Brainy gently prodded the stone arm, sighing.

"Still no response?" A petite girl in a green dress with a pattern of black downward facing arrows on the front walked over, carrying a small scanner in her hands. Her skin was pale and surrounded by dark hair with violet highlights in it, a light green flower tucked into its thick locks. She had on a pair of black tights, boots, and gloves, her Legion badge placed at her hip.

Brainy gave Shrinking Violet a tight smile. "Nothing yet, I'm afraid."

They had tried everything, beyond cracking it open, to learn something about the stone figure. All that the scans had shown them so far was that the statue's outside material was made from a highly compacted mineral concentrate, with a six point two level density.

Brainy frowned, moving over as Shrinking Violet moved in next to him, taking the scanner she offered him. She placed a hand under the statue's arm, and for a few moments struggled to lift it.

"Whatever this thing is, it weighs a ton" she panted. Giving up, she re-adjusted the air mask she had put over its mouth. She wasn't even sure that it helped, but it was worth a try.

Both turned as the door slid open and Cham walked in.

"Hey, I just thought I'd drop in and--", he stopped, eyes growing wide in surprise. "Um, why is Brainy putting clothes on a statue?"

"It's not a statue." Brainy rolled his eyes as Cham walked over.

"Sure looks like one."

"We're not really sure what it is" Vi said, taking the scanner back from Brainy and looking at the results.

"So it _could _be a statue" Cham said triumphantly, tapping his finger on the statue's forehead. As his finger came down a third time and cold, stone hand welded wrapped around his wrist, than pulled him forward, bringing his face inches from the still form's black shaders.

Brainy jumped back in surprise and Vi screamed.

"Do not" said a voice like gravel, "Call me a statue."


	6. First Impressions

Wow, this is awesome; I don't know is its just the holidays but I am just writing so much lately, it's crazy.

Anyway, I don't own the Legion of Superheroes (I really wish I did though, maybe for Christmas...) but I do own my OCs.

Please read, review, enjoy, and have a happy Black Friday!

* * *

"I don't get it" Saturn Girl mumbled, rechecking the charts projected around the patients head for the forth time.

"Don't get what?" Damsel asked as she adjusted the air mask over the black clad male's mouth. She had removed his black mask, revealing a dark skinned face, with a wide nose and lips. His head was a mass of deep brown dread locks, which had recently come back in style.

Saturn Girl gestured to the projections, "It just doesn't make sense; except for some minor smoke inhalation, the scans don't show anything wrong with him."

The male groaned in pain, his face grimacing.

"Could have fooled me" said Damsel, coming over. "Maybe its internal bleeding?"

Saturn Girl shook her head, "No, I checked; there's no bleeding, internal or external, concussions, burns, broken or fractured bones, no injuries of any kind." She threw her hands up in frustration.

There was another groan from the stretcher, and the male began to writhe in pain. Damsel rushed over, splitting in two, each double grabing one of his arms and holding it down.

"Than what's wrong with him?"

"I don't know." Saturn Girl stared at the screens, messaging her temple. "I've checked for ever physical injury I can think of."

The orange Duo's head turned to Saturn Girl, an idea forming in her mind. "Maybe, if it isn't a _physical _injury..."

"Than maybe it's mental" purple Duo finished, easily catching on.

Saturn Girl began to nod with increasing enthusiasm. Springing to her feet, she glided over to the stretcher. Standing beside the purple Duo, she gently placed both of her hands on either side of the male's head, concentrating on his still closed eyes.

"Make sure that he doesn't move too much while I'm in his mind."

The Duos nodded, tightening their grip on each of his arms. Closing her eyes, Saturn Girl pushed gently with her mind, till she could feel her passage between reality and the mindscape.

Opening her eyes, she found herself in complete darkness_._

_This is new_.

Normally, the mindscape was a sea of flickering images through which she had to sort to find the information she needed. But there was nothing here, no thoughts, no feelings, just darkness, like a blank holo-disk.

She shook her head_. There's always something._

Surrounding herself in a pink glow, she pushed it forward, channeling her physic energy into the blast. The glow extended, passing through the darkness.

_There's something here._

Something tugged at the edges of her mind, drawing her forward. Focusing on the general area, she called back her physic energy and pushed it out again, searching for what had beckoned to her senses. The air shimmered, than an old fashioned door materialized, the kind made of wood with a brass doorknob.

She gave the door a puzzled look, gliding forward, hand reached out to grab the knob. The second her fingers made contact, there was a flare of purple, and a stinging sensation shoot through her hand and up her arm. She flinched back, the purple glow spreading from the knob to cover the whole door with a pulsing, purple shield.

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion; nothing had every hurt her in the mindscape before, save for when she was in battle. Now, though, there was nothing here _to_ attack her.

Pulling her power back, she brought it in as close as possible, creating a second skin of pink energy. Concentrating it around her hands, she reached out and grasped the door knob once again. The purple shield flashed, and she could feel a dull burning under her hand, but her power kept the worst of it from reaching her.

She turned the knob, and began to open the door a crack. Instantly, the purple energy was around her, forming a net that dragged her back, away from the slightly open door. Panic built inside her, and her arms flailed out, trying to push the net back, only to have it tighten around her.

Curling into a ball, Saturn Girl drew her physic power back inside herself, than released it in another brain wave blast, the ripples of pink energy ripping through the purple net, creating a hole just big enough for her to slip through. Flying out of the confiding purple energy, she streaked towards the door, arm extended.

A silent scream escaped her lips as there was another flash of purple, and the pulsating power was before her. It had taken on a humanoid form, slightly taller than her, and devoid of any distinguishing features. A pair of large, imposing, demonic wings spread out behind it, and Saturn Girl went back a step. Its arms were spread out, blocking her path.

_"What are you?" _She said, taken aback.

The eyeless face continued to stare.

_"Please" _she said, taking a hesitant step forward, _"I only want to help."_

_"Leave now." _The voice hissed through her mind, and she shivered. Even without a mouth, she knew that the creature had made the sound.

_"I just want to--"_

_"LEAVE NOW!"_

The command shook her mind, and she found herself being forced back, the door growing smaller and smaller, and a rushing sound filled her ears.

With a gasp, her eyes flew open. She was back in her physical body, one hand still on the male's head, the other held protectively across her face. She stumbled back, wiping off the cold sweat that had formed on her brow.

"Saturn Girl?" The orange Duo looked at her in concern, "What is it, what's wrong?"

"I-I couldn't read his mind." She sat down heavily in one of the white chairs that lined the wall.

"You what?" Purple Duo said in surprise, letting go of the now still arm and coming over to where Saturn Girl sat.

Saturn Girl took a calming breath.

"I couldn't read his mind" She repeated. "Someone--something's there, blocking my powers."

Purple Duo wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders, and Saturn Girl gave her a small smile. The orange duo joined them, merging with her other self.

"You want to try again?"

Saturn Girl shook her head. "Maybe later, I think we should call Brainy, he might know what's going on."

"Alright" Damsel said, giving her an odd look. "You going to be okay?"

Saturn Girl drew her knees up to her chest, breathing steadily.

"Just give me a few minutes."

"Sure." Damsel turned her flight ring, still watching Saturn Girl with a worried expression on her face. "Brainy, were experiencing some, um, problems. Could you come down here?"

There was a scuffling sound, than a small crash, and a small shriek could be heard in the background.

"Brainy, you there? What's doing on?"

"Damsel, could you call back later, we have a bit of a situation down here."

"I don't know." Damsel glanced at the still male and Saturn Girl. "We could really use your help."

There was another crash, and someone yelled unintelligibly.

"I'm sure that what ever it is, you can handle it just fine."

"No, Brainy, we really need--"

"You'll be fine." Brainy said, just as there was a sound like breaking glass. "I have to go, I'll call you back."

"Wait, Brainy, Brainiac 5!" Damsel called, even as the connection went dead in her ring.

* * *

"The Angel of what?" Kell-el asked, catching up with her down the hallway.

"Death" she said, seeming to take great pleasure in his shock.

"Ann and Sara not good enough for you?" He said sarcastically.

"I find the name to be an accurate description of character" she said back curtly.

"And what a fine character it must be."

She gave him an exaggerated smile. "As friendly as yours, I'm sure."

Before he could open his mouth to snap back, a scream issued from the room two doors down on their left. She gave an exasperated sigh, rubbing her eyes wearily.

"I believe one of my team mates has just woken up."

"Team mates?" Kell-el asked. She ignored him, hurrying to the closed door's key pad. She stopped, giving Kell-el a pointed look.

_Not a chance_,he thought, but found himself punching in the combination anyway. The door slid open, and an angry male voice could be heard.

"And if you poke me one more time, I swear I'll rip your fucking arm out of its socket!"

They were in another brightly lit room, slightly larger than the one she had been in. A number of projected screens were floating aimlessly, and a hover stretcher had been throw across the room, which now lay in two fractured pieces on the floor amiss a pile of broken glass and an air mask. Above the heap was a shelf, which now tilled to the side, a number of delicate glass beakers balanced precariously on its edge.

Backed against the opposite wall was a green skinned male with short blond hair, his body covered by a dark purple armor suit. On his forehead were three circles, set in a triangular pattern, connected by two lines. His arm was held out protectively in front of a small, pale girl, who had turned to them with shocked eyes.

"Kell-el!"

The male looked at the doorway with violet eyes.

"Kell-el, stay back!" He warned, turning back to the scene at the center of the room.

A stone figure stood there, arm extended, holding an orange skinned boy in a dark green and black suit, his legs dangling in the air as he struggling against the stone grip. His solid green eyes were outlined in black, much like those ancient pyramid builders she had read about on history texts, and where bulging in fear. His antenna stood on end, and his large, pointed ears moved slightly on their entering.

Kell-el scowled, balling his hands into fists. Before he could act, the female had side stepped around him, blocking his target.

"You can stop scaring the locals now." She said loudly.

The statue spun around, and his fierce expression instantly relaxed.

"Angel babe?"

Her eyes narrowed.

"Angel" He amended quickly, a half smile crossing his face.

"Please put down the hostage" Angel sighed, "You only get one first impression; let's try to make this one better than the last."

The figure glared at the boy in his hand, but didn't release him.

"Put. Him. Down. Now." Angel's voice was low, and her eyes flashed menacingly.

With one last frown, the statue complied, dropping the orange youth unceremoniously on the ground, who than rubbed his wrist, grimacing.

The anxiety in the room lessened, but still remained, the green male maintaining his protective position over the pale female. The stone male seemed oblivious to the tension, striding over and scooping Angel up into a tight hug.

"I thought you were dead" He murmured, his warm breath tickling her ear.

"I'm starting to wish_ you_ were" Angel gasped, his strong arms pushing the air out of her lungs.

He chuckled, relinquishing his death hold. She glowered at him, massaging her sore arms. Cautiously, the green male lowered his arm. The small female rushed to the orange youth, helping him to his feet.

"What is wrong with you people!" Kell-elhad finally snapped, storming up to the stone male. He glared at him, their eyes on the same level.

"I most apologize for HC", Angel said, quickly stepping between the two. "He's, what's the word, a jerk."

There was a grinding sound, and Kell-el realized it was the statue's teeth gnashing together.

"I can think of some better words to describe him."

"Than why don't you just say them" HC growled.

"Cool it" Angel said to both males, placing a restraining hand on their chests. She faced the stone man, "HC, this is the Legion of Superheroes; they sent an SRT on board and saved us."

"The Legion..." HC said in wonderment.

"Yes, the Legion." The green male had joined their group. "You have now officially attacked honorary Legionnaires."

HClips curled into a small smile and Angel smacked his head lightly.

"That's not a compliment."

"Besides, Little Miss Psycho beat you to the punch" Kell-el commented, "First thing she did was to try and take my head off, which I wouldn't recommend trying again."

"Hey, I wake up in a strange ship, with a strange man who comes rushing at me and tries to grab my arm, what do you expect me to do?" Angel snapped, pointing her finger at Kell-el's face.

"He attacked you?" HC noticed the white bandages mixed with her black wraps around her right arm.

"I'm fine." She fallowed his eyes and hurriedly stripped off the bandages. Brainy started to stop her hand, than pulled back. The shallow cut had been replaced by a long pink line, barely visible against her skin. Reaching under the air mask, she prided it off and waved it in HC's face.

"See, perfectly normal."

"Oh yes, very normal" He said, raising an eyebrow and chuckling at some untold joke.

Angel's eyes narrowed, "Speaking of normal..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know" HC grumbled, stretching his arms over his head with a grinding sound, "Just give me a second to slip into something more comfortable."

Flexing his fingers, the group watched as his finger tips gradually began to pale, than take on a flesh colored hue. The change spread up his hand and face, gradually replacing the shale gray with a slightly tanned white. His hair grew darker, till it was a shining copper, and fell bellow his ears. He had a square jaw and his smile was missing one back tooth.

"That's better" he said, running a hand through his hair. Angel rolled her eyes.

"I take it you people are not exactly normal." The small female had come over, the orange youth keeping back a few steps.

"You can say that again" said Kell-el, jabbing his thumb at the raven haired female. "She says people call her the 'Angel of Death'."

The smaller female stared. "The Angel of Death?"

"Or Angel to her friends" said HC.

"So what's that make you?" Angel asked innocently.

"Ha, ha." He said back dryly.

Kell-elturned to him, once again scowling. "And who are you suppose to be, Gabriel?"

"Name's Hard Core" he said, sticking his hands in his pants pockets. "Most call me HC."

"Where're you two from?" Asked the green male.

"You're Brainiac 5, aren't you" Angel said nonchalantly.

"Yes" said Brainy, noting the swift evasion of his question. He pointed to the female in the green dress. "That's Shrinking Violet, and I take it you've already meant Kell-el."

Kell-el nodded shortly. "Not that I had much of a say in it..."

"And the Durlan your friend was holding onto is Chameleon Boy." Brainy finished, giving HC a hard stare. Cham gave a small wave from the edge of the circle they'd made.

Angel nodded, glancing around the room again, than asking idly, "Did your party find anyone else?"

"Yes, I believe they did." Brainy paused, unsure of how to continue. "I also understand that there were...some casualties."

"But you have one other person" HC said quickly.

"Yes, but you must understand, many people did..." He let the sentence trail off, hoping they'd understand. Angel caught HC's eye, and the two shared a relieved look.

"As long as one's alright" She said, and Brainy stared in shock at her thankful attitude.

"He, might not, be" Brainy said, still slightly astonished. "Duo Damsel called, she said something about having difficulties..."

Angel's eyes hardened. "Difficulties?"

"I'm sure she can handle it."

"I need to see him" She said, walking back towards the door, closely fallowed by HC. Brainy's arm extended, and he grabbed her shoulder. He felt her muscles tense, and she turned on him with a look that could have melted ice.

"I can't let you do that" He said, flinching as her glare intensified, "Cosmic Boy, our leader, is already annoyed as it is--"

"I don't care" Angel hissed, and Brainy quickly released her shoulder as she stalked back up to him. She was an inch shorter than him, but when she spoke it felt like she was looming over his form.

"Look, I wake up in a strange place, full of people I don't know. And than I learn that a member of my team is injured, and you _won't let me see them_!"

"Team?" He choked out, trying to remain composed under her furious stare.

She blinked, than smiled slyly.

"Yes, team; we're part of the Out Casts."


	7. A Brief BreakShort Insert

Hello everyone! Due to the force of evil known as Midterms, I will not be writing anything this week or next, and will instead we studying till my head falls off. (please don't blame me, the school's the one doing this!)

Anyway, I felt bad about not really posting anything, so I decide to insert a short scene I wrote awhile back about Angie and James (Angel and HC), which should give you some interesting information about their relationship.

Please read, review, enjoy, and if anyone else has tests, I wish you good luck!

* * *

A Midnight Snack~ two years before the events of "Guardian Angel"

Angie's stomach gave a particularly noisy gurgle. Groaning, Angie stretched out her legs, kicking the warm blankets to the floor and exposing her bare skin to the cold night air. Flipping onto her side, she fumbled in the dark to locate the side table. Finding it, she searched the smooth surface, uttering a small cry of triumphant when her finger tips felt something soft and silky.

Grabbing hold, she pulled the fabric towards her body, than slipped her arms through the short sleeves of her silk robe. Rising into a sitting position, she tied the sash around her middle than got to her feet, padding to the open door.

Sticking her head out into the hallway, Angie listen to the gentle snoring issuing from the other's rooms. Walking on the balls of her feet, she slunk down the hall, keeping her back to the wall. At the corner she paused again. Nothing but the groan of bed springs and the sounds of slumber meant her ears.

A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. It was just like being at home, when she and Taro used to pretend that they were secret agents sneaking through the hotel. He would always poke his head around the corners, sweeping his gaze back and forth, than would make exaggerated hand gestures telling her to fallow. Every few steps one of them would press their finger against their lips, shushing the other one.

Angie's smile was replaced by a tighten in her stomach. How long had it been since she'd last seen Taro, two month, three? Or Michiel; who would sneak around with him now that Taro was in college? Who would help him with homework and comfort him when Mom and Dad's arguing continued well into the night?

Biting her lip, Angie forced the memories back and continued down the hallway. Her dark robe billowed around her like a shadow, wrapping her in its many folds, and she silently thanked her grandmother for the warmth of the gift.

At last she could make out the dim outline of the couch, and beyond that the pale white form of the refrigerator. Increasing her pace, she began to quietly sprint towards the couch. Leaping, Angie brought her knees to her chest, preparing to use the couch as a springboard.

Her feet came down, but instead of feeling the soft texture of fabric and stuffing, her foot hit something hard and warm. Before she could react, it had grabbed her ankle, and the room became a blur of black and gray as her body was spun around and than slammed into the couch. The air rushed out of her lungs on impact, preventing the scream that had built in her chest.

The air whistled above her head, and she rolled over, landing on the floor just as something punched the area her head had occupied. Jumping to her feet, she struck out blindly, hitting something large and hairy. There was a moan of pain and mumbled swear. Something flashed in the light of the moon that filtered through the small window, and Angie got a brief glimpse of copper hair and black shaders.

"James!" She hissed, trying to keep her voice low.

"Angie?"

"No, it's the boogey man" She said sarcastically, breathing out a sigh of relief, "Of course it's me!"

There was a stumbling sound, than a click, and the room was filled with a blinding light. Angie blinked till the dark spots faded from her eyes. James stood by the coffee table, his fingers wrapped around the cord of the blue lap that sat upon it, his other hand rubbing his head.

He was topless, revealing the hard planes of his chest, and a pair of black sweat pants hung on his hips. Even though it was night time, he still had on his black shaders, hiding half of his face. His hair stuck out at odd angles and was pressed flat on one side.

James stared at her skimpy coverings, and Angie automatically pulled her robe closer to herself, smoothing down the bottom edge over her bare legs.

"What are you doing here?" She asked hastily, trying to put as much venom into the question as possible.

James leaned against the couch arm, yawning. "I was trying to get some sleep, that is, until someone decided to join me."

She glowered, crossing her arms across her chest. "On the couch?"

"You would not believe how loudly Daniel can snore; it's like living with a bear and two jaguars." James shook his head, smiling. "Must of picked it up from some where."

Angie felt the corners of her mouth twitch.

James's smile broadened and he slid back onto the couch, laying back. "So, what brings you out on this fine evening?"

As way of response, Angie's stomach gave a loud rumble. Her cheeks flushed, but her face remained composed and James began to chuckle loudly.

"Be quiet, do you want to wake up the whole house?" Angie snapped.

"Not if your stomach does it first" He replied, and descended into a fit of laughter. Angie glared and swept one of the pillows off the floor, throwing it at James's head. He ignored the blow, stuffing his fist into his mouth to stifle his laughter.

Spinning on her heel, Angie marched into the minuscule kitchen space and wretched the fridge door open. Searching among the cartons of left over Chinese food and cartons of spoiled milk, she spied a dark blue carton. Reaching out, she plucked the object out and turned around, smacking into James's chest. The carton clattered to the ground and James grabbed her arms to keep her from toppling over.

"Sorry Babe", He said, ignoring her furious gaze, "Funny how we keep running into each other, isn't it?"

"Hilarious" Angie snarled, ripping her arm out of she grasp. She bent down, reaching for the stray carton, but James beat her to it. He flipped it over, than gave her a questioning look.

"Ice Cream?"

"I find it to be very satisfying." Angie said coolly.

She snatched the cartoon out of his hands and stalked over to the draw. Practically ripping it from its hinges, she stuck her hand inside it and felt around for a utensil.

A tanned hand reached around her shoulder, holding a spoon.

"Looking for one of these?"

Angie gave him a seething look and continued to doggedly search through the draw. James sighed, than waited a few minutes before taking the ice cream container out of her hands and popping the lid off. Angie pulled her hand out of the draw and made a desperate grab for the carton. James laughed, easily avoiding her hands and digging the spoon into the ice cream.

"Give that back!"

"Why", He asked, dancing through her grip, "You weren't about to eat it any time soon."

Angie gnashed her teeth together and lunged, tackling James's legs and bringing them both crashing down. The spoon went flying into the wall and the two fell onto the couch in a tangle of arms and legs. Angie landed on top and reached for the tub while James stretched his arm over his head, keeping the carton tightly in his grip.

A light shown from down the hall, and the sound of foot fall filled the air. Their heads snapped up, than turned to each other with equal looks of horror.

Wrapping her arms around James's waist, Angie began to gently rock back and forth. James joined in, moving his hips till they both rolled onto the floor behind the couch. The foot steps grew louder, and James pressed his body down on top of her, his head resting on her shoulder. Angie inhaled the scent of sweat and metal that hung to him and suppressed the shiver that threatened to shake her body.

The room was bathed in a bright light and a stifled yawn could be heard. Angie tensed and James held his breath as they waited in silence.

"Hello", called a female voice sleepily, "Anybody there?"

The two looked at each other. _Sasha!_

There was an incoherent mumble and there was a sound of retreating foot steps and a small sigh of relief escaped from between James's lips.

The foot steps stopped sharply and a piercing silence filled the air. Angie glared turned to a look of terror as the foot steps picked up, moving closer. She looked through the space between the couch and floor, watching as pink toe nailed feet approached their hiding place.

Sasha's hand appeared over the back of the couch, and her head began to rise over the edge. There was a loud bang from the small window and Angie felt her heart hammer against her chest. A shadow passed over her face as Sasha walked over to the open window and pulled it shut.

"Must've been a breeze." Sasha yawned, shuffling back down the hall and turning the lights off along the way.

Angie and James remained stationary than released their held breaths. After a few seconds James let out a shaky chuckle, than another till his body was vibrating with suppressed laughter. Angie gave him an odd look and tried to keep the corners of her lips from turning up. James paused, than held up the ice cream container still clutched in his hands.

"You think she wants any?"

Angie burst out in uncontrollable laughter and James joined her, the two trembling on the floor. James looked down at her, watching the way the moon beams played in her hair. He drank in the sound of her laughter, the sweet tinkling sound like wind chimes mixed with a dove's coo. Her skin was warm under his hands, and her black robe had slipped of her shoulder, revealing the thin straps of her violet camisole.

Angie's voice grew softer as James began to pant slightly. She watched her reflection in his shaders; saw its eyes half close and the face sigh in content. James voice came out low and husky.

"You still hungry?"

His head lowered, and she instinctively recoiled from his touch. He pulled back, his lips pressed in a thin line. Though his glasses hid his face, she could sense the deep hurt he felt.

James began to raise his body, but stopped as Angie placed a soft hand on his shoulder. Taking the carton from his slackened grip, she dug her finger into the sweat substance and placed it in her mouth. She pulled it out slowly, than ran her tongue over her lips. James watched her, memorized.

"Any good?" He asked, placing his hands on her shoulders. Angie trembled, melting at his touch.

"Why don't you find out?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck. She leaned forward, meeting his lips, and let her mind wonder into bliss.


	8. Who You Gonna Call?

Yeah, Midterms are over and I'm not dead! Sorry that it took so long to update and that the chapter's so short, but I think I've caught the Martian-Monkey-Death-Flu and all I want to do is crawl into bed and sleep.

_Looks back at Mirror's comment._

Wait, there's already a team called the Out Casts?

_Looks it up on google._

There is! NOOOOOOOO!!! Sorry, I thought no one else had used that name. Please ignore that and any other similarities that they may happen to have to each other.

_Continues to silently curse wikipedia_

Please read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

Phantom Girl eased back into her chair, resting her feet on the control panel. Superman leaned on the wall near her, listening to the woman on the tele-screen.

"What is it mom?" Asked Phantom Girl, not bothering to hide the annoyance in her voice. Her mom had always been meddlesome, but that coupled with her joining the Legion and her mom's position as the president of the United Planets seemed to have made her mother even more intrusive.

_All I want to do is live my life the way _I_ want to live it, _thought Phantom Girl, _Is that too much to ask?_

Her mother smiled, "Now Tinya, what makes you think this is a business call? Can't a mother just want to talk to her daughter?"

Phantom Girl rolled her eyes_. Great, she's not even going to pretend she's not checking in on me_.

"Because I was told this was an urgent message about Legion business." She shrugged, "But we're really busy, so if it's not maybe you could just call back--"

Her mother's smile faltered, than became slightly strained. "Yes, I know. Everyone is busier now, trying to handle the new threat of Imperiex."

"We're trying to help everyway we can", said Superman, coming to join Phantom Girl in front of the screen.

"I know" said the President, smiling widely at him, "And the United Planet's appreciate the Legion's assistance, which is what I was calling about. Tonight there's going to be a peace treaty signing with the Trocoft, and it would be wonderful if a few Legionnaires could make an appearance."

She looked at Superman, than grinned at her daughter. Phantom Girl felt a blush color her cheeks and she looked at Superman apologetically. He gave her an abashed smile; they were both use to her mother's match-maker attitude.

"I'll see if we can spare some people" said Phantom Girl reluctantly, "Cos definitely, maybe Brainy."

"You could invite that cute Ultra-Boy" said her mother with a wink.

"_Mother_!"

"What? He is a charming young man, and you have to admit--"

"I'll see you tonight, okay." Phantom Girl interjected before the situation spiraled out of control.

"Alright" Her mother said, frowning slightly, "Tinya, are you alr--"

"I'm fine." She said curtly.

"Okay" her mother said, clearly not believing her. "I'll see you tonight than."

"Bye mom" Phantom Girl said with a small wave, pressing a button on the panel and ending the connection. The screen went blank and she leaned back into her chair will a sigh.

"Great, just great" She mumbled, massaging her temples. "As if the Legion doesn't have enough problems already."

Superman placed a comforting arm over her shoulders.

"It's only a treaty signing, what's the worst that could happen?"

"Famous last words", She said tartly. There was a click and the bay doors slid open and a scowling male entered the room.

"Phantom Girl, Superman", Cosmic Boy greeted, nodding to each in turn. Scanning the room, his frown deepened. "Have you two seen Lightning Lad?"

"Nope, haven't seen him all day" Phantom Girl replied quickly, praying that no one had told Cos about the other members of the rescue party.

Cosmic Boy looked at her suspiciously, and she smiled nervously.

"Maybe you should try the Rec room" She suggested as nonchalantly as possible. Superman nodded in agreement and Cosmic Boy shrugged, heading back to the door.

"If you see him, make sure to tell him I need to see him" He called over his shoulder as the doors closed.

Phantom Girl breathed a sigh of relief, than remembered her mother's request and smacked her forehead. Leaping out of her chair, she phased through the closed doors and grabbed Cosmic Boy's arm. He started back in surprise, than frowned again.

"What?"

"The President of the United Planets called. There's a peace treaty signing tonight with the Trocoft and she asked if some Legionarres could attend."

Instantly Cosmic Boy's face lit up and he gave her his best bleach-white smile.

"Of course, I'll round up some people after I find Garth." He removed his arm from her grasp and continued to beam as he walked down the hall. "This is just the kind of public publicity that the Legion needs_."_

_That's the only thing you think about now, isn't it_, Phantom Girl thought darkly as she phased back into the communications room_. Publicity this, Image that. When did you stop caring about the people we try to help_?

She signed_. _

_Do I even want to know why? _

* * *

Brainy stared at the fuming female, than blinked.

"Out Casts?" He said in confusion.

"Think of us as The Legion of Un-Known Heroes", said HC, coming over to Angel's side.

Brainy shook his head. "I know of every formal group and organization in the United Planets, and I've never heard of any 'Out Casts'".

"Not everyone needs to flaunt their services" Angel said sharply, her words like splinters of ice. "We prefer to remain under the radar. It makes it easier to...do what must be done."

Brainy's eyes narrowed.

"And what 'most be done', if I may ask."

"You may not" Angel snapped, than abruptly turned on her heels and marched out of the room's door way, HC trailing after her.

"I told you she was nuts" Kell-el grumbled, taking flight and fallowing the two out. Brainy signed and turned to Shrinking Violet who was examining Cham's wrist.

"Are you two okay?"

Shrinking Violet gave him a small smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just give me a second for my heart rate to go down."

"Well I'm not" Cham complained, waving his arm in the air, "I don't care who they are, that guy is a certified psycho!"

"He was probably just scared" Vi said, gently prodding his wrist.

"He threatened to rip my arm off!"

Outside the room there was a sound of angry male voices, and than a crash.

Brainy rubbed his forehead wearily. "And now he's attacking Kell-el."

_This is going to be a long day._

Kell-el yelled something and there was a flash of red light, fallowed by a female cry of pain.

"Stay with Cham!" Brainy commanded as he sprinted into the hallway. Vi nodded, and he rounded the door frame just as Kell-el's body came flying around the corner. Brainy had only enough time to duck before Kell-el had crashed into the wall behind him and slid to the floor.

The next instant Kell-el was back on his feet, one hand over his right eye. He sneered.

"You're going to regret that!" He snarled, eyes glowing red.

"What's going on?" Brainy said, rising of the ground.

Kell-el pointed an accusing finger. "He hit me!"

Brainy fallowed his finger and gasped. Angel was slumped against the opposite wall, clutching her right shoulder, her face contorted in pain. HC stood in front of her, and it took a moment for Brainy to realize that his form was now shining steel, his body reflecting the dim light. His fists were held up in front of his face and his shirt now had a small tear in it.

"I only hit him 'cause he shot her!" He roared, gesturing to the injured female.

"I wasn't aiming for her, she jumped in the way!" Kell-el bellowed back. The glow in his eyes intensified. "This time, however, I don't plan to miss."

"Stop it, both of you!" Angel said, and Brainy was surprised when both males immediately lowered their fists, Kell-el's eyes returning to their normal color and HC's skin turning back into flesh. Moving away from the wall, Angel dropped her hand, revealing a large hole in her outfits shoulder. The skin was unharmed however, still a perfect texture with no burn marks or scratches.

Brainy looked at the mark in shock. He had seen Superman's laser vision take down armies, and yet this female seemed to have received no lasting wound, if any at all_. _

_Maybe Kell did miss_, he thought as Angel walked around HC and up to him. He took a step back, but the ferocity she had shown before seemed to have pasted. She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Please, just let us see him."

And for a brief moment her mask slipped, and Brainy caught a glimpse of the worry and stress that she had been hiding from them. But than the facade was back and her lips twisted into a forced smile.

"If you do, I'll keep the one man wrecking crew from totaling your ship." She said, the humor not really reaching her face.

"I..." Brainy paused_. Awe, to sprock with Cosmic Boy_! "I think that we can arrange something."


	9. Awakening

Day three of the Martian-Monkey-Death-Flu, and things aren't going well. I think I've had enough tea to fill the Atlantic Ocean (Ugh.)

Yeah, you're not dead either! (_High fives Violet_) Thanks for reviewing, I hope your computor gets fixed.

And Midterms really are evil. I can't wait till I graduate.

Anyway, I do not own the Legion of Superheroes, but I do own my OCs, so please don't use them without permission.

Please read, review, enjoy, and have a happy holiday (four more days till Christmas!!!!)

*P.S, the language Marc speaks at the end isn't gibberish, so ask if you want to know what it is*

* * *

Saturn Girl was still sitting in the same chair when Brainy entered, closely fallowed by Angel and a disgruntled HC.

"Oh Brainy, thank Titan" Damsel gasped, rushing over to the group.

"What's wrong" He asked, looking over at the still form on the hover stretcher.

"We don't know" Damsel wailed, her voice rising with stress, "We've checked everything, twice, but there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with him. Saturn Girl even tried entering his mind, but..."

She motioned to Saturn Girl, who was resting her head on her knees, which had been drawn up to her chest. Angel's eyes darkened.

"She entered his mind?" She asked coolly, and Brainy noticed the restrained fury in her voice.

"Well, she tried." Damsel said, not hearing the edge in Angel's tone, "But something's blocking her."

Angel relaxed as Damsel looked back at the still Legionnaire and bit her lip. Brainy approached Saturn Girl and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Saturn Girl?"

His touch seemed to pull her out of her trance, her head jerking up and her arms coming to rest at her sides.

"I'm fine now. I think." She shivered at the memory of her encounter in the male's head. Surveying the room, she spotted the two strangers she had seen before. She squinted at the male. Well, more or less the people she had seen before.

"Who are your friends?"

The man who she assumed was the stone statue snorted.

"Friends?"

"These are the, um, Out Casts" explained Brainy, gesturing to the pair. "This is Hard Core--"

"HC", the male said, and Saturn Girl could feel his eyes moving up and down her body. "But you can call me whatever you want."

The dark haired female jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow and glared.

"And the female is Angel of Death" Brainy continued, stuttering slightly over the name.

"Charmed, I'm sure" Angel said coolly with an edge of sarcasm. The image of the purple figure briefly flashed before Saturn Girl's eyes at the sound of her voice. She shook her head_._

_Get a grip Irma_.

"Nice to meet you" She said, giving a weak smile. "I'm sorry about your friend, I wish we could have helped him better, but, as Damsel said, we're not even sure what we're dealing with."

Angel nodded shortly. "I'm sure you tried your best."

She broke away from the group, moving to the dark skinned male's side. Resting a hand on his shoulder, she bowed her head and closed her eyes. HC coughed.

"Could we have a moment...Alone?"

"Of course", Damsel said kindly, ushering the Legionnaires into the corridor. The metal door slid closed and Saturn Girl leaned against the wall next to Brainy.

"When did they wake up?"

"A few minutes ago, actually", Brainy replied. "I'm surprised you didn't hear, it wasn't exactly a_ quiet_ reunion."

"What did they break", Saturn Girl sighed, already seeing the list in his mind.

"One stretcher, an air mask, a few medical beakers and test tubes, Cham, and Kell appears has a black eye. I left him with Vi so that he could have it looked at, if he'll let her."

She smiled at his last remark, than sighed again.

"This is going to _really_fun to explain when Rokk finds out."

"He might not", Damsel said with false hope. They all knew there was no way to hide anything from Cosmic Boy for long.

There was a yelp from down the corridor, and the next moment Lightning Lad was sprinting around the corner with wild eyes and a look of terror on his face. Practically running into Damsel, he grabbed Saturn Girl and swung her in front of him, hiding behind her back.

"Garth, what are you doing? What's wrong?"

"Cosmic Boy" He panted, never taking his eyes off the hallway's opening, "Someone most have told him I was hiding in the Rec room."

"You hid in the Rec room?" Damsel said, rolling her eyes, "Isn't that a little obvious?"

"I thought he won't bother to look." Lightning Lad gulped. "He cornered me, and I kind of told him about the rescue mission and_--"_

"GARTH!"

"--He doesn't seem too happy about it."

* * *

"God, I thought they'd never leave", HC grumbled as the door slid closed. Grabbing one of the white chairs that lined the wall, he dragged it over to the other side of the male's stretcher.

Angel remained bent over, but her eyes opened and narrowed.

"You didn't seem to mind too much."

HC held up his hands in defense. "Hey, back off Angie." A sly smile came over his face. "'Sides, I thought you didn't care about what I did or who I looked at any more?"

"I don't" She retorted, "I'm only worry about _her _safety."

"Aw, don't be like that Babe." HC stood up, coming around the stretcher and wrapping his arms around Angel's waist. Her body stiffened at his touch.

He sighed and let his hands drop back into his pockets. Hesitating, he than placed a tender hand on her arm.

"Can't we just go back to the way things were?"

"I don't know, can we?" Something ached deep within Angel's chest at the pained expression HC gave her.

"Angie, you know you can trust me."

"I was a fool to trust you the first time", She snarled, but her heart yearned for the feeling of soft lips and strong arms. For the way things used to be.

She took in a shaky breath and forced herself to focus on their injured friend.

"I don't think I'll need to do a full-on possession", She said, laying both her hands on his temples. HC nodded, and the awkward moment passed.

"What do you thinks wrong with him?" He looked down at the male, and Angel couldn't help smile at the concern in his voice, the concern that he so rarely showed.

"He died James, what do you think?" Angel said, closing her eyes once again as she concentrated. "There were only three of us on that ship, remember."

She felt the power at her center, felt it eagerly fill her being at her summons. It sang dark words to her and she tried to ignore them. Even three years after stealing them, the swords' power was still difficult to control, and avoiding its true purpose was even harder.

"I should be back in a few minutes." Her eyes opened and shown with violet light before closing once again, and her body seemed to relax as a part of her consciousness left her body.

HC sighed, walking back to his chair and sitting back down heavily. He reached out and squeezed the other male's shoulder.

"Hang in there Marc."

* * *

Angel opened her eyes and was greeted by darkness. She could feel the memories pushing at the edges of Marc's mind, but they were easily kept at bay.

_I don't need them this time, _She thought, waving her hand and calling to the mental block she had placed here long ago.

The closed door materialized before her, and she felt some pride at her work. Evidently, even the famed Saturn Girl was unable to get through her barrier.

_Not surprising, _She though bitterly, extending her hand and summoning back the purple energy that protected the frame and it returned to her eagerly. _No one can over power Death._

The knob turned smoothly in her hand and the door swung open, revealing a long, dark corridor. Angel stepped through, gliding through the shadows. She pushed out with her mind and felt something cry out in pain at the end of the passageway. The presence grew stronger with each movement forward, till the pain was surrounding her, screaming in her mind.

Angel forced it back, gritting her teeth. If this was what Marc felt, than it was no wonder why he fainted. The passage flowed seamlessly into a large dark room, and she could just make out a figure that was curled into a tight ball at its center.

_"Marc!" _She rushed towards him, the pain screeching around her. The male groaned and rolled over, revealing his face.

His eyes were closed in agony, and his lips had a nasty cut running their length. The skin on the right side of his face was scorched; the skin on his forehead missing altogether, and the other side was a mixture of burning ash and dark skin. His black suit had been burnt off in some places, showing angry red patches on his body. On his right arm was a long, deep slash which flowed like a scarlet river. Marc pulled the arm closer to his chest.

Angel felt her blood run cold. Six deaths were lying on the ground before her as one. She felt sick as something deep within her laughed in pleasure.

_At last, the one who has escaped so unjustly has met his end._

_This is not an end, _She thought, scared by how suddenly the first had come to her. _It is suffering __without__ end; it's cruel, inhumane--_

_Than why don't I end it? _The thought trickle into her mind before she could stop it, and instantly a malicious smile spread across her face. Her body became elated with the thought of claiming the lost soul, and the swords hidden deep inside her sang louder in her mind, beckoning her with their promises of power.

_"NO!" _Angel yelled, and the demonic words stopped. She collapsed to her knees, holding back the vile that had risen inside her throat. The memory of what had happened when she had fallowed those words still echoed in her mind.

_I will end his pain, _She thought, rising slowly, _but I will _never _end his life._

_Someday I will succumb to my destiny._

_But not today_. Angel thought back viciously and approached the writhing Marc. His lips moved soundlessly, even his thoughts drowned out by the pain he felt_._

_"Marc_?" She called, gently reaching out with her mind. Marc's eyes fluttered open, and his eyes grew wide at the sight of her_._

_"Angie_?" His voice was wet, and he coughed a ribbon of scarlet_. _

_"Yes Marc, it's me_" She mentally spoke, relieved that he could still recognize her.

He moaned, and fear mixed with the pain_._

_"Neub Soid, I died. I'm dead."_

_"Not you._" She kneeled next to him, carefully wiping away the dread locks that were plastered to his face with blood and sweat_. "There was a fire Marc, and some of you did die. But not this you, not yet."_

_"Feels...like it_." He coughed and tried to give her a smile that some how turned into a grimace_._

_"You're fine Marc, this body is fine." But not his mind_, she thought. Angel offered him her hand_. _

_"Let me ease the pain, please_."

Marc shook his head_. "It's...too much_..."

He called out in pain, his head shaking back and forth and his back arched. The agony cut through the mind, and Angel strained her mind to keep the pain from reaching her_._

_"I can handle it Marc_." She reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder_. "Just relax."_

Marc's protests died in his throat as he twisted in pain. Angel gnashed her teeth together and called to the mental hurt that racked his body. It responded quickly, moving from arm to hand. She gasped as it washed over her, but she held on, willing all of it to her_._

_I can handle it_. She smiled mockingly;_ After all, Death can't die_.

The wounds began to heal instantly, the burnt flesh growing pink and the skin spreading over it, scabbing, scaring, than fading to its natural dark tone in seconds. Marc sighed in relief, and his arm dropped to his side as his body relaxed with the dissolving pain_._

_Thank...You_... He thought as the last scar healed. Angel smiled wearily. The pain still resounded in her, but it too would pass when she returned to her body. She moved her grip to his hand_._

_"I'm going to ease you into consciousness Marc_" Angel said slowly. _"Just hang on a little longer, than you can rest."_

Marc nodded, his eye lids fluttering with sleep.

Angel rose, bringing Marc up with her, and she felt the passage way fly by them as they left the mindscape.

* * *

The blue projection near Marc's head began to beep shrilly, and HC rushed over to Angel as her body shook.

"Angie!" He cried, catching her as she fell backwards.

"Its okay" She panted, eyes blinking open. "We're both okay."

The door glided open and the other Legionnaires hurried in, fallowed by a new edition to the group, a man with long orange hair and a short beard. A lighting scar ran over his right eye. His costume was deep blue, with a yellow lightning bolt along each side of his chest and his Legion badge was worn like a buckle at his waist. He kept looking over his shoulder nervously and he quickly scuttled into the corner furthest from the door.

"What happened?" Damsel asked, moving to Marc's side and checking the erratic line on the blue screen.

The words hard barely passed her lips when the male's eyes opened, showing eyes so dark that the pupil and iris were indistinguishable. His body jerked forward into a sitting position.

"_Ednod yotse oy? Euq asap? Neiuq sere ut?_"

The Legionnaires gave each other puzzled looks.

"What did he say?" Asked Damsel, edging away slightly.

Saturn Girl walked around her, bending over so that she was on the same level as the male. She spoke slowly, exaggerating each syllable, as if she were talking to a toddler.

"Hel-lo, you are with the Leg-ion of Sup-er Her-oes. I am Sat-urn Girl; you have noth-ing to fear."

The male blinked.

"'El-lo. Why are we talk-ing this way?" He asked, matching her tone with an accented voice.

Angel cleared her throat, drawing the surprised group's attention.

"I'd like to introduce the finale member of our group" She said, nodding towards the male. "This is Duplicator."


	10. Getting Some Answers

What are you confused about Mirror?

I mean, sure the plot is moving slowly, the Pres. of the U.P hasn't been kidnapped, I just said one man died six times, Angel keeps talking about swords and wanting to kill people for no reason and just went into someone's mind without warning, I told you HC and Angel were in love than said that they _weren't _in love, and now some guy's talking in a language that no one knows.

What's there to be confused about?

Seriously, tell me what's bugging you and I'll try to clear it up the next chapter. (As for the name, I just prefer 'Out Casts' to 'Outcasts')

And HC may flirt, maybe Garth will get jealous, maybe Cosmic Boy will too, and just _maybe _they will get into a fight.

(_Blue_ _whistles to herself_)

And since no one asked, I guess you don't want to know how to understand what Duplicator's really saying.

(By the way, in his accent he can't say_ h_ and his _y _and_ th_ comes out as a j)

Please read, review, and enjoy! (Three more days till Christmas!!!!)

* * *

There was a moment of silence in which foot steps could be heard coming from behind the closed door. Lightning Lad retreated farther from the door, looking at it in terror.

"Um, _Euq atse odneicah_?"

"I think you scared him" HC said mockingly, patting the black clad male's shoulder. "And would you stop talking in Rorrimian already."

"_Acnun_", He retorted, crossing his arms, pouting. Angel smiled at his accurate imitation of a three year old.

Someone knocked on the door outside.

"Hey, who's in there?" Demanded a loud male voice, and Lightning Lad frantically waved his arms.

"Don't say anything" He mouthed.

"Why?" Asked Duplicator, clearly puzzled.

"Shut up!"

"GARTH!" Roared the voice on the other side of the door. A transparent purple energy surrounded the door's frame, and it folded like tin foil and was cast aside into the hallway. Inside the empty frame stood a man with slicked back black hair and a black uniform with purple stripes running along the sides of his body.

His eyes were glowing with purple light, and his lips were pulled into a furious snarl. Lightning Lad flinched back, pressing his back against the wall.

"Rokk, hey..." He said, giving a nervous laugh. "What brings you here?"

"You lead an unauthorized Ship Rescue Team, going directly against_ my _orders, undermined _my_ authority and--" He finally noticed the others in the room, and his face turned red with rage. "--AND YOU BROUGHT THEM HERE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!"

His fists glowed with purple light and the twisted metal that had once been the door came sailing back into the room. Lightning Lad ducked, and the object slammed into the spot on the wall, embedding itself in the metal.

Cosmic Boy snarled, jerking his fist back. The frame worked itself free, and he moved his fist to the side, the metal mirroring the action and flying directly at the surprised Lightning Lad.

Before the frame made contact, a black blur leaped over the stretcher and tackled Lightning Lad to the ground. The door missed by inches and crashed into the opposite wall, once again getting stuck.

Angel kneeled by the stunned Lightning Lad, and her eyes burned a brilliant shade of violet. She looked down at the male's blue eyes.

"Thank you for saving us."

"No problem" He said breathlessly.

She turned back to the angry male still in the door frame. She reached towards herself, and her hand passed right through her chest, phasing through her body, similar to what Phantom Girl had done on thousands of occasions. Angel felt her finger tips touch something cold, and her arm tensed as she grabbed it. The Legionnaires watched in stunned silence as she withdrew her hand from her chest, and a short sword slid out of her body, held firmly in her hand.

Rising, Angel held the blade defensively before her and smiled at the dazed Cosmic Boy.

"I'd stop attacking if I were you." She moved her arms into the _Ten-uchi_ fighting stance she had learned long ago. "We wouldn't want someone to get hurt, would we?"

Cosmic Boy blinked, than lowered his fist, either in shock or concession.

Angel nodded her head towards Lightning Lad, who was still on the room's floor, his mouth slightly open.

"Now, would you mind explaining_, calmly_ this time, why you're assaulting the man who just saved me and my team mates?"

"Anger management issues?" Suggested Duplicator, unperturbed by the resent events. HC snickered.

"_On et sepucoerp_", Duplicator reassured HC, "Jou are still jee (the) biggest '_Ead Case '_ere."

HC glared while Cosmic Boy gulped, his voice catching in his throat as he stared at the silver blade.

"I...He..." He shook his head, and the pompous look returned to his face. He glowered at her weapon. "Get that thing out of my face!"

The purple glow returned to his hand, which he pointed towards her sword. The metal jerked in her grip, and she tightened her hold. Her eyes narrowed and glowed with a steady violet light.

Angel swung the sword through the air and made a sudden dash towards Cosmic Boy, taking him of guard. Making a sharp spin with her wrist, she brought the blunt side of the blade into his side. Cosmic Boy gasped in pain and staggered back into the wall. Curling her free hand into a fist, Angel struck out, catching the edge of his jaw and his head slammed into the hard surface of the wall.

Cosmic Boy let out a cross between a moan and a wail, and slid down the wall into a sitting position. Angel kneeled down into front of him, and placed the tip of the sword under his chin and forced his head up.

"Do _not _try that again." She growled.

Cosmic Boy let out a moan and his head bobbled up and down before fainting. Angel smiled in satisfaction and let her sword drop from his chin and stood up.

"Garth?" Saturn Girl asked in concern, hurrying to Lightning Lad's side.

"I'm alright Imra" He said, getting to his feet. He looked over at the collapsed Cosmic Boy.

" 'E will be fine" Duplicator said, fallowing his gaze, "Angel just needed to knock some sense into 'im."

"Like I should do to you" She said, returning to his side.

"Jou 'ave" Duplicator responded, rubbing a spot on his arm, "_Oy es_, I 'ave jee bruises to prove it."

Brainy walked over to Angel cautiously, his eyes looking in wonder at the blade in her hand. Angel felt his gaze and fallowed it to her hand.

"How did you...?" He trailed off, unsure of how to properly describe what had just happened.

"There's a reason why I am called the Angel of Death" Angel explained, then hesitated.

_Should I tell them?_

_No. At least, not all of it._

She held out the sword and took a deep breath to steady herself. "I am the vessel of the _Nihonto o Myou ken Takai_; The Swords of Life and Death." She paused, letting the words sink in as the Legionnaires each gave her equal looks of shock.

"The Swords of..." Damsel said shakily.

"Life and Death." Angel finished. HC rolled his eyes and Duplicator yawned and leaned back on to the stretcher. They had both heard this story before.

"Sword_s_, plural" Brainy said, eyeing the single blade in her hand. With a sigh, Angel reached back inside herself and drew out a twin sword. Both were roughly two feet long, with slightly curved silver blades. The hand grips were wrapped in a black fabric similar to her hand wraps, and the hand guards had an intricate spiraling pattern made of a dull gray metal.

At the base of each sword was a small symbol. Brainy squinted his eyes, and his vision began to magnify the images, but Angel swiftly adjusted her grip, obscuring the foreign symbols.

"I... acquired the swords about three years ago", she continued, ignoring the look Brainy gave her, "And they, I don't know, bonded with me I guess. I just woke up one day they and they were gone. But I could still feel them, inside me, and when I thought about them hard enough they just...came out."

"Came out?" Damsel said, clearly spectacle.

"Yes_, came out_", Angel said, and the memory of the first moment the swords had been summoned flashed in her mind. She gasped quietly, remembering her terrified face in her bedroom mirror and the blood running down her body. She shook her head, chasing away the memory.

"After awhile I learned how to take them out and keep them stored in my body of my own will. I also found out the hard way that they also granted me other powers." She held one of the blades over her wrist and in one motion made a small cut. Damsel flinched back as the cut began to bleed, than watched as it stopped and scabbed before disappearing altogether.

Angel flexed her arm. "I can heal quickly, but it still takes longer for mortal injuries, like laser shoots and stab wounds."

"That explains how your arm and shoulder healed so quickly", Brainy murmured, staring at her wrist in fascination.

"Well that's one down", Lightning Lad said, than turned to HC. "What about you, last time I saw you, you were a statue."

"He's not a statue" Brainy said quickly. HC's mouth snapped closed.

"My skin's able to turn into any solid substance, I even managed to pull off ice once", he said, running a hand through his hair. "It doesn't have to be my whole body either; I can do just my arms or hands. I'm also part of the BL." He puffed out his chest proudly.

"BL?" Lightning Lad snorted.

"The Boxing League." HC growled, balling his hands into fists.

"Boxing" Lightning Lad laughed, "Isn't that a little old fashioned?"

"Care for a demonstration" HC snarled, marching towards him. Angel quickly came between the two and pointed one sword at HC's chest.

"No. More. Fighting." She hissed, "You've already taken out two Legionnaires, let's not add a third."

"_Euq ozih_?" Duplicator snickered, "And I missed it? Man, I must 'ave really been out of it."

Realisation dawned in Brainy's mind.

"You're from Rorrim, aren't you?" He asked, and Duplicator smiled at him.

"_Is_, born and raised." He thought for a second. "Well, not really raised jere (there), my family moved to earth when I was eight, so I've spent most of my life on earth."

"Fascinating" Brainy breathed, coming over to his side, "Is it true that your people can spontaneously regenerate their appendages?"

"_Euq_?" Duplicator scratched his head. "Jou mean jis (this)?"

A shiver ran down his body, and suddenly an arm sprouted out of his right shoulder and stretched out next to his other one. His suit extended with the motion, forming around the new limb easily. Damsel yelped in surprise and Brainy's eyes grew wide and his face took on the expression of a child let loss in a candy store.

"Amazing."

Duplicator moved the new arm's fingers. "Need a 'and?"

"Creator..." Angel sighed, rubbing her forehead, "Not the jokes. I'm starting to like you better when you were knocked out."

Saturn Girl and Lightning Lad joined the others clustered around the stretcher. Saturn Girl stared at the new limb.

"Can all your people do that?"

"What, multiply limbs? _Rop otseupus_, of course." He gestured to his suit with his left hand. "We 'ave also made a fabric jat can stretch and form around jee new limbs, called _Alet_."

"That's what my outfits are made of" Damsel said, "All of Craggians' clothes are."

"Where do jou think jey (they) got it?" Duplicator winked and Damsel giggled.

"Kind of weird" Lightning Lad said.

"He can do weirder" said HC, "The first time I met him he had two heads."

"Can you do anything, _else_?" Asked Lightning Lad, unimpressed.

"Jes, actually." He sat up straighter. "I can duplicate my whole body."

"You...You mean, like me?" Damsel said incredulously.

"Pretty similar" Angel said, "Only not just into three. The most I've every seen him do is ten."

"Fifthteen."

"Fifthteen" Angel said, rolling her eyes.

"How?" Damsel asked.

Duplicator shrugged. "_On es_, maybe I'm just more adapt jan (than) most Rorrimians."

"You guys must argue a lot" Damsel said with a knowing smile.

"We do that enough anyway, without his help" Angel said. "That's where you two differ; each Dupe doesn't have a separate personality."

"But they're all different people?" Damsel shook her head. "They have to act differently."

"Each Dupe_ is _me." Duplicator rubbed his chin in thought. "Even jough (though) jey are separate, we all share one collective mind."

"Many people sharing one brain cell, explains a lot", commented HC.

"Jat (that) means jat whatever one of me knows, jee rest do too", continued Duplicator, ignoring HC's comment. "Unfortunately, we also feel jee pain anyone of us feels too."

"Those people you found on the ship weren't crew members" Angel said, "They were Dupes he had made to deal with the fire."

"And when they died..." Damsel said, realizing were this was going.

"I felt it." Duplicator said and winced. "Every blow and burn."

"So even though nothing had actually hurt you, you still went into a comma from the pain." Saturn Girl finished. "So it _was_ mental."

"How'd you wake up than?" Asked Lightning Lad.

Duplicator caught Angel's eye. She gave the smallest shake of her head.

"Unfortunately jis 'as 'appened to me before", He explained, smoothing over the brief pause. "It just takes a few minutes for me to snap out of it."

"Than you won't mind leaving."

Lightning Lad groaned. Cosmic Boy had woken up.


	11. Forming Plans

The only reason I'm updating this so quickly is 1) It's the holiday's, so I have no school works, and 2) I have no social life.

I most warn you, I'll probably dissapear Christmas day and the weekend fallowing it (I'm going to see my family out of state, yeah!)

And don't worry about the others, you'll see them soon (very soon if you keep reading...)

Now I really have to go to bed, so please read, review, enjoy, and have a happy Christmass Eve!

* * *

Cosmic Boy stalked over to the group. His face was twisted into a mask of anger, and his hands rubbed his sore jaw.

"We wouldn't mind _what_?" HC's hands curled back into fists.

"Leaving." Cosmic Boy stared at the three strangers, taking in the two swords, black suit, and leather jacket in one moment. Angel sensed the displeasure that filled his thoughts, and her lips pressed into a thin line.

"And you would be...?"

"Cosmic Boy, Legion Leader." He automatically offered her his hand. Angel pointedly ignored it, and Cosmic Boy let it drop awkwardly back to his side.

"I'm Angel of Death." She gave him a wicked smile. "But you can call me Death."

"Ouch", whispered Duplicator to Damsel, "I've never seen 'er 'ate someone so quickly." He glanced at HC. "Well, maybe someone."

Damsel covered her mouth to stifle her laughter. HC glared at the pair.

"I have ears you know."

_"Oy es,_ and nothing in jour 'ead."

Cosmic Boy gawk at the trio. "Who are you people?"

"The Out Casts" Angel said wearily. _Creator, do we need name tags or something?_

"I've never heard of these", Cosmic Boy snorted, "_Out Casts_, before."

"We really need to 'ire a better publicist", mumbled Duplicator.

"And who are _you_", Cosmic Boy asked, marching over to the hover stretcher and jabbing a finger in the occupants chest.

"_Im erbmon se_ Duplicator" Duplicator replied, laughing at his confused expression. He turned to the male with black shaders, who stuck out his hand. Relieved to see a familiar gesture, Cosmic Boy eagerly shook his hand.

"Name's Hard Core." His hand grew cold and Cosmic Boy's hand was trapped in a bone crushing hold. "But I'm usually called HC."

Retching his hand free, Cosmic Boy looked in shock at the now stone hand. He glared at each male in turn before turning on Lightning Lad.

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I..." He looked at the three Out Casts. Angel gave him a small smile. "I think I made the right decision."

He felt a light pressure on his arm, and looked down to see Saturn Girl give it another reassuring squeeze. Lightning Lad squared his shoulders, hoping no one noticed the color that had risen in his cheeks.

"Look, I know everyone has been worried about Imperiex--"

"Than you know that we need every spare Legionnaires to remain here." Cosmic Boy argued, "And that we need all the wards free and ready for those hurt while on miss--"

"Wait." Angel came up to Cosmic Boy and looked him directly in the eyes. "Are you saying you would have just _left _us there?"

"We would have called the Science Police."

She looked at him incredulously. "The _Science Police_! They would've taken a good three hours to reach us, we would all be dead! Are you saying the lives of the Legionnaires are more important than ours?"

Cosmic Boy's face seemed to loss emotion under her fierce gaze, and his tone was robotic, tired, as if he were saying a well practiced speech.

"Of course not, all lives are valued equally by the Legion, and we try to ensure their well being and safety in all that we do."

"Funny way you have of doing it." She rolled her eyes. "Honestly, the Science Police? You do realize they kind of hate meta-humans and 'vigilantly' heroes."

"Are you people even superheroes?" Cosmic Boy had returned to his arrogant expression, and he spoke as if she were a toddler, and a dumb one at that.

"Just because we don't go around in expensive Alda Cruiser and attend Treaty signings doesn't mean we're not heroes!" Angel exploded, and her eyes flashed violet. "Not everyone has so much money that they can just waste it on stupid parties and publicity! Some people have to actually work to get what they want!"

She panted, and HC placed a restraining hand on her shoulder.

_"Let it go." _He thought loudly, and Angel snapped out of her rage. She pointed her two blades towards her chest and let them pass back into her body, which welcomed them back happily. She smoothed down her black dress and tucked her purple lock of hair back behind her ear.

"So 'ow long 'ave I been out?" Asked Duplicator, covering up the small exchange and the silence that had fallowed while the Legionnaires had watched the return of the swords.

"About thirty minutes, if you count the time when your emergency message came in" responded Brainy.

_"Neub",_ He said sarcastically, rubbing his head.

"How do you feel?" Asked Saturn Girl, coming over and checking the charts that were projected around his head.

"Oh, just lovely, _oy yotse neib_. It just feel like I ran jough a field of hot coals and jan 'ad a brick wall fall on my 'ead."

"Doesn't sound to serious" said Cosmic Boy, "I'm sure we can send _all of them _to a hospital, we're almost to earth for the treaty signing."

"Treaty?" Asked Lightning Lad, still annoyed.

"Hospital?" Angel said, trying to cover the panic rising in her chest. Hospitals meant questions. Questions that they couldn't answer. It would be best to have as few people know about them as possible, given the circumstances, and a hospital was defiantly out of the question.

"The Trocoft are signing a peace treaty on earth tonight and the President of the United Planets asked if a few Legionnaires could make an appearance. I already asked Kell, he really needs to work on his people skills, and I'm sure Phantom Girl will come." He looked at Brainy and Saturn Girl. "Are you two doing anything tonight?"

"Not to my knowledge" said Brainy.

"I think I'm going to a treaty signing" Saturn Girl sighed. After a day like today, she was going to need a vacation.

"Perfect, I'll see if I can find one more person, Brinn maybe." Cosmic Boy became lost in thought and Lightning Lad coughed to get his attention.

"What about me?" He asked, not really sure he wanted to know the answer. Cosmic Boy glared at him.

"We'll discuss this later." He puffed his chest out in authority and said his next words as if they were a death sentence. "But for now you are not aloud to leave the confides of the ship without my permission."

"So I can't go to the peace signing" Lightning Lad asked, covering up his glee with fake disappointment.

"No." He said, pleased at how upset Garth appeared. "So we'll just go to the nearest hospital, group of our passengers, and than head to the Capital for the reception."

Cosmic Boy began to head out the still empty door frame, but Angel quickly intercepted him, blocking the doorway.

"What now?"

"I don't think a hospital is necessary" She gave him her best flashing smile.

He motioned to the still bed ridden Duplicator. Angel turned her head towards him and her voice was filled with concern.

"Seriously, how do you feel?"

"I'll be up and making bad jokes in five minutes" He said and gave her a goofy smile.

"Good." She turned back to Cosmic Boy. "I think it'd be better if we just called our headquarters and asked for a quick pick up."

"You want me to let _you _use _our _communications system so that you can make a call to who knows where?" He looked at her as if what she had asked him was the silliest idea in the universe. "I think you should all just stay here."

Cosmic Boy pushed past her, and Angel let her breath hiss through her teeth. She couldn't let them go to a hospital, couldn't allow them to be questioned about where they lived. Or had lived. No one could find out, they had sworn to keep everyone safe from that secret.

But what could she do?

_You know, _she thought and she felt a stab of guilt. She had promised to never enter another person's mind without their consent unless it was absolutely necessary. Angel looked at Cosmic Boy's retreating back.

_Well, this could count as an emergency._

But she still felt a pit opening in her stomach as she ran after him. He turned, his face thunderous, as she tapped him firmly on the shoulder. She smiled flirtatiously while she gently reached out with her mind.

"You know, it was really nice of you to help us." It was so easy to enter his mind, to take over his senses and make him think what she wanted him to think.

"Well, um, thank you."

"You must be so busy; I just wish we could get out of your way, if only someone could come get us." Angel pushed the words into his mind and he blurted them out without thinking.

"I-I guess you could use the communications room", he said, and Angel could feel his arrogance instantly grow at what he saw as an act of charity and sacrifice.

Angel stopped her lips from curling down in disgust_. By Creator, how stuck up is this guy_?

"Thanks" She said, and turned sharply on her heels and marched down the corridor.

"Don't you want me to show you where it is?"

"No thanks." The information readily came to her from his mind. "I can find my way around."

Cosmic Boy just nodded, and she made him turn and continue to walk down the hall a ways before leaving his mind. A small part of her wanted to stay there, to place him under her full control, and she paused a moment to quiet the dark thoughts. She would not go down that route, not again, no matter what the swords' dark power promised her.

Angel poked her head into the ward room were her friends were, and was relieved that nothing had been destroyed in her moment of absence.

"What's the word Angel Babe?" Asked HC.

She wrinkled her nose at the name, but decided to let it drop.

"The 'Fearless Leader' has allowed me to use the communications room to call for help."

"Cos just let you use it? Lightning Lad said in surprise, raising his eyebrows.

"I guess he just had a change of heart" Angel shrugged, but she could feel the questioning eyes of her team mates.

She began to retreat back into the hallway. "I'll be back in a few minutes, don't break anything while I'm gone."

"We won't", Duplicator said in a sing-song voice and HC grumbled darkly under his breath.

"Do you need help?" Asked Brainy in genuine worry and Angel smiled in thanks but shook her head.

"Cosmic Boy showed me the way."

Lightning Lad shook his head in wonderment as she disappeared from view.

"First he tries to rip me apart, than he decides to help the people he was about to evict from the ship. I think Rokk's sick or something."

"Speaking of sick" Saturn Girl said, walking up to HC, "I'd like to run a few more tests, if you wouldn't mind, just to make sure you're really alright."

Lightning Lad didn't like the hungry smile HC gave her.

"Sure Doll, run any test you like." He fallowed her out of the room. "Take as long as you want."

Saturn Girl cleared her throat. "My name's Saturn Girl."

"Sorry", HC said, and he look down at his feet.

"Oh, it's okay", she said, smile at his abashed face. He flashed a bleach white smile at her and she felt her heart skip a beat.

Lightning Lad felt something begin to bubble up inside him as the two exited the room and went down the hall.

* * *

The room was five times bigger than their communications room, maybe even ten. Than again, anything was better than one cheap computer and holo-screen.

A chair had already been brought up to the blank main screen, and Angel sat down in it and faced the large control panel. Even though she wasn't exactly a computer whiz, it didn't take a genius to find the right keys to activate the main channel.

"Please type access code", the computer responded automatically. Angel sifted through the information she had picked up in Cosmic Boy's mind and quickly found the code. She typed it in and the screen filled with various images and numbers_._

_Wow_, she thought, looking at the vast list of humans and alien alike_, The Legion really does have connections_.

Tapping one of the blank squares, she typed in a new address code and hit the connection key. Angel felt a small sense of pride when the computer said the connection was blocked_._

_I guess the fire server works._

"Address is restricted, please enter user code_."_

_One, one, six_, she thought as she touched the right keys, and the screen blinked a few times.

"Code accepted, please wait."

"Please let someone be there, please let someone be there...", Angel prayed quietly and the screen suddenly filled with the picture of a slightly dingy room, the back wall lined with various gadgets and weapons. Among the clutter of clothes and various hair products was a large chair, which was presently empty.

"Creator" Angel moaned, swiveling her head around, even though there was no way she could look around the room.

"Hello" She called, hoping someone would hear, "Spark, Red, SOMEBODY!"

She let out a yell of frustration, and than there was a faint scrabbling sound fallowed by the pounding of feet.

"Hold on, hold on, don't hang up!"

Angel sighed in relief as a large figure came sprinting into the room and leaped into the vacant chair.

"By the White Wolf." The male's eyes grew wide and a large smile spread across his tan face. "Angie, is that you? You were suppose to be back _two hours_ ago, what happened? Where are you?"

"We--" the words got caught in Angel's throat as she took a good look at his face. She burst out laughing.

"What on earth did you do to your hair Daniel?" She said between fits of giggles.

Daniel gave her an abashed look and ran his hand over his now cropped dark brown hair.

"A lot can change in three weeks."

"Not much apparently" Angel choked out, taking in the rest of his outfit.

Daniel's tall frame was covered by a forest green jump suit, which zipped up firmly under his chin. The arms had been ripped of, and the edges her now worn and frayed. Around his lean muscled forearm was a red bandana, and on the opposite arm's wrist was a silver chain with two dog tags dangling from it. He had popped his feet on the room's control panel, showing large, but not un-proportionate, feet that were tucked into brown work boots. His face was open, but something wild seemed to shine in his chocolate brown eyes. He had a long nose and high cheek bones.

Angel sighed. It was easy to see why Nature liked him_._

_Now if she would only tell him_, she thought, thinking of there own leader and her side glances that everyone but Animal seemed to notice.

"The mission went well; we helped resolve that gang war on Froyte with almost no trouble."

"Almost?" Animal repeated, and Angel groaned.

"We may have blown up a small part of the Fifth Quadrate."

Animal barked a laugh. "Compared to what you did last time, that's nothing."

"Don't suppose you could convince Nature about that" She asked, not liking the idea of tell her herself.

"She's not going to bite your head off Angel" Animal said, rolling his eyes, "When you get back just tell her, she'll understand."

"Sure" Angel said mordantly, but she knew he was right.

"Where are you anyway, the computer doesn't recognize the signal."

"The ship blow up and the Legion of Superheroes sent an SRT, we're alright" She assured him, seeing his worried face, "Some just barely, but I'm afraid the ship's probably totaled."

"Better hope HC doesn't realize that anytime soon" Animal said with a wince at the thought, "Four weeks of work down the drain."

"I think he's in denial" Angel shrugged. "Anyway, their leader, Cosmic Boy, isn't really thrilled with the idea of having us hang around and wants to ship us of to a hospital as soon as they land on earth for a Treaty signing thingy, and I was hoping someone could pick us up."

Animal began to shake his head. "Sorry Angel, everyone else is out in the Star Jet."

"What! We only have two ships!"

"One, now" he reminded her.

"Whatever, can't you just ask them to come and get us?"

"There probably half way to Pluto by now, it would take them longer to reach earth than for you to just go to the hospital."

"You know why we can't" Angel said in exasperation, "Don't you think someone would find it odd that three unsupervised people who are supposedly missing just showed up on their doorstep?"

"I know Angie, I know." He leaded back in thought.

She took in a deep breath. If Animal was telling her to be calm, she'd better.

_Creator, what are we going to do? We can't go to the hospital and I'm not going to convince them to let us stay here for who knows how long. _She snorted. _Maybe I should ask Cosmic Boy to let us go to the Peace Treaty signing?_

Something clicked in her mind and a sly smile spread across her face.

"I know that look" said Animal, leaning towards the screen, "What's the plan?"

"Can you meet us outside the Capital in about," She glanced at the computer's clock, "A hour or so. And make sure you bring something that can make a fast get away."

"Sure" said Animal. He looked at her suspiciously. "Is there any chance we could be breaking a law."

"Definitely Maybe."

"You did not just make a lame reference to that stupid Adam Brook's film. White Wolf, I think Dupes getting to you."

"See you at five Animal" Angel said with a chuckle.

"See you Angie, be safe."

The connection broke and the screen went blank.

Angel rose and stretched her arms over her head and yawned_._

_Time to crash a Treaty signing. _


	12. Complications

To the readers whom I hold dear

I ask that you led me your ear

For a message of holiday cheer

(_Forces all the Legionnaires and Out Casts into the room, all are wearing Santa hats_)

**All- **We wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christ, we wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

**Kell- **Good tidings we bring--

**Brainy- **To you and your kin--

**Saturn Girl and Lightning Lad- **Good Tidings of Christmas

**All- **And a Happy New Year!

I do not own the Legion, only my OCs--

**HC- **Who anywhere else they'd rather be

And I wish you good times this holiday season

And to recall the reason

That we have cheer

And to spend time with those you hold dear

And now comes the end of this holiday ploy

So remember—

**All- **Please read, review, and enjoy!

Merry Christmas everyone!

* * *

"Your vitals are looking alright and your pulse is stable." Orange Duo rechecked the floating blue screen and nodded in satisfaction. "You should be good to go in about thirty minutes or so."

Duplicator smiled in thanks. After Angel had left with Cosmic Boy and HC and Saturn Girl had gone to the room across the hall Damsel had decided to do a quick check over of the male now that he was awake. Lightning Lad had hung out in the corner a few seconds brooding before he mumbled something about needing to get some air and leaving the room.

She had been a little apprehensive about being left alone with him, but after retracting the extra arm and letting her look him over it was obvious that Duplicator had as much desire to hurt her as Cham would. The worst thing he had done so far was make the lamest joke in history about her needing to see a doctor for a multiple personality disorder when she had split in two. If fact, she was sure he and Cham would have gotten on a lot better than how he had with HC. Than again, even Kell-el had, so that wasn't saying much.

"_Saicarg,_ Narana", Duplicator said and readjusted his position on the stretcher.

"Excuse me?"

"Thank you", he amended and gave her a bemused grin.

"No, not that" the orange Duo explained. After a few exchanges, it hadn't taken long to pick up on some key phrases; _is_ meant 'yes', _on_ was 'no, and _saicarg,_ meant 'thank you'.

"I meant the last word, Nar-na." Duo narrowed her eyes in suspicion. She wasn't thrilled with the idea of being insulted in another language.

"Narana", Duplicator said, chuckling at her pronunciation. "I'm sorry, I 'ope juo don't mind, it's just a nickname in Rorrimian."

"What's it mean?" Asked purple Duo, joining the two after finishing her examination of the other graphs from across the room.

"It's short for _adajnarana_, it means orange" He explained. "I really didn't want to call you 'Orange', it didn't seem fitting for one like yourself, I 'ope you don't mind."

"Oh, it's okay", orange Duo said, a blush coloring her cheeks. No one had really cared about what she had called each one of herself, and over time she hadn't either.

"Narana" Duo said, letting the word play over her tongue. It seemed so exotic and full of life. "I like it."

"What's purple in Rorrimian?" Inquired purple Duo eagerly and Duplicator smiled again.

"_Adarom_" he said, and Duo made a face at the sound. Thinking for a second, he added, "Maybe just Ada?"

"It suits you" Narana said, and Duo thought it over. Ada. It seemed more grounded, knowledgeable but feminine to her.

"I guess it does" Ada said reluctantly and Duplicator grinned widely.

"Narana and Ada it is, _Sal Sert Sazillem asomreh_."

"The what?" Asked Ada in confusion.

"Jee Beautiful Triplets."

The two females gasped at the pain that filled their chests. Merging back into Damsel, she turned away and hid the tears that threatened to overflow her eyes.

"I-I'm not a triplet..." A small sob break through her lips. "Not anymore."

There was a pause, and when Duplicator spoke again his tone was gentle.

"Do jou want to tell me about it?" Damsel was surprised by the genuine interest in his voice. But than again, if anyone knew what it felt like to lose a part of you, he would.

Taking a moment to compose herself, she returned to his side a sat on the chair HC had pulled up earlier. Breathing steadily she recounted the story of how Kell-el had come from the future and asked for the Legion's help, how they had fought with Imperiex, and how he had escaped and had caused the time stream to change enough that it had to destroy the one they had been in. Duplicator was unusually quiet through out the re-telling, and she was glad for the uninterrupted silence.

When she got to the point when she was flying to the time portal Brainy had made she hesitated, than plunged on regardless.

"And than...than my third self was dragged back into the collapsing anti-matter, and just, just..." She felt hot, wet tears run down her cheeks, and she bowed her head, trying to hide them.

Duplicator leaned over the stretcher's edge and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Damsel leaned into his touch and felt the wall she had built up against the tears crumble. Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks and Duplicator rubbed the shoulder gently. He waited till her choked sobs had grown quiet before speaking.

"Loss of anyone is painful, I know. It feels like a piece of jourself has gone with jem."

Damsel gave a wet laugh at the joke but new tears began to fall into her lap.

"Memories may seem like inaccurate versions of jem, but we can still take comfort in the fact that we 'ave jem at all. Jee 'ole in our 'eart will 'urt, may never stop 'urting, but the people still in our lives can help ease the pain, even if it takes a life time."

She looked up at him, and he gave a sad smile. "Death, and jee pain we feel, is natural; don't be afraid to let people 'elp jou deal with it."

The image of a worried Bouncing Boy flashed through her mind. It had seemed like everyone she had cared about had left her, but in reality she had walled herself off from them, immersing herself in work and quiet grief.

Maybe it was time to let someone in.

Leaning forward, Damsel wrapped her arms around Duplicator's neck and gave him a quick hug of thanks. He gave a small squeeze in return.

A sharp knock resounded through the quiet room like a laser shoot, and Damsel pulled away sharply. The moment passed, and she quickly wiped away stray tears from her face before turning to face the door.

An embarrassed Angel stood in the open door frame, and she tactfully looked at Duplicator when she noticed the Damsel's red rimmed eyes.

"I need to talk to you."

"_Oruges_," He said before asking Damsel, "Would jou mind giving us a moment?"

"No, it's alright" She said, glad to have an excuse to leave. "I need to find someone anyway."

With one last grateful look she horridly exited the room and Angel came in. Walking over the counter that ran the length of the left wall, she picked up Duplicator's black mask and came to his side.

"Put this on." She said, handing him the mask.

"_Rop euq_?" He asked, slipping off his air mask and replacing it with his own.

"Because we're about to take an unscheduled field trip."

* * *

"Well aside from the small amount of ash in your throat, I'd say you're fine." Saturn Girl turned off the small light she had been using to look down HC's throat.

"Ashes?"

"Nothing a good glass of water shouldn't fix."

HC looked relieved and than she felt his eyes move up and down her body again.

"What are you staring at?" She demanded, slightly annoyed.

"Oh, nothing" He said innocently, than he gave her a wolfish smile. "Just wondering how someone so beautiful could also be so talented."

Blushing noticeably, Saturn Girl went over to the sink in the room's back corner, fishing a glass out of the cabinet above it. Filling it with water she went back and gave it to him.

"D-drink this, it'll help."

He accepted the cup and drank deeply, finishing the glass in two gulps. He lowered it from his mouth and ran his tongue over his lips.

"Thanks."

"Your-your welcome", she stuttered. Even though she couldn't read his mind, along with the other two passengers, she could still sense his general feelings. And right now, she was starting to get a little uncomfortable with the way they were turning.

Saturn Girl cleared her throat. "I should check your eyes", she said, reaching for his black shaders. Instantly HC's hand had wrapped around her outstretched hand's wrist, stopping it mid-air.

"No", he growled, and she felt her heart rate increase. He looked down into her rose eyes, and the grip on her wrist became tender. "There isn't anything wrong with my eyes."

"Could you please let me go?" Her voice came out as a whisper. HC leaned in closer, taking her other hand in his. His body pressed in on her's, and she tried to move back but her body seemed unable to respond.

"Do you really want me to?" His lips parted and his head began to lower.

"Ahem."

The two leapt apart and HC whipped around to see a furious Angel, arms crossed and eyes blazing.

"I hate to interrupt, but Cosmic Boy needs you to meet him in the transportation deck."

Saturn Girl half ran, half walked out of the room, feeling the anger radiating of Angel like waves. As soon as she disappeared around the hallway's bend, Angel turned on HC and her eyes seemed to be drilling a hole in his head.

"What in Creator's name were you doing!"

"Why do you care?" He snarled back, angered by the missed opportunity.

"I don't care", she spat, as if the very idea sickened her.

"Could have fooled me." He gave her a knowing look and Angel made a noise of disgust.

"You're a sick, twisted, son of a--." Her voice rose, her eyes glowing violet, and she gasped. She made a sound of disgust.

"Jealous!" She yelled, completely forgetting everything around her, "You were trying to make me _jealous_?"

"STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!"

HC began to shake in suppressed rage and he pointed an accusing finger at her chest.

"Damn, you're such a hypocrite, accusing me of being untrustworthy and than _reading my mind_ when you promised you wouldn't!"

Angel felt guilt stab her heart like a knife. How could she have let her guard slip? His mind was personal; she had no right to go in it, that was why see had promised all her team mates that she never would enter any of their minds. But lately she had started to loss that belief, letting herself have more and more freedom till nothing was out of bounds. Nothing was safe from her.

Self disgust filled her mind and her anger wavered.

_What kind of sick, twisted person am I?_

"I'm sorry" Angel said abruptly and HC was stunned into silence. He opened his arms and Angel stepped back.

"I'm not sorry about that", she snapped and his arms dropped back to his sides. "How do you expect to earn my trust if you go feeling up any woman you lay eyes on?"

"I didn't 'feel her up.' You walked in before I got the chance."

"James, please, give it a rest." She sighed and something stung at the back of her eyes. "I miss the old days, but we can't just ignore what happened."

"I apologized", he said desperately, "What more do you want me to do?"

"Move on", Angel murmured. "That's all you can do. I'm sorry." _But you had your chance, and you blew it, _she thought. She'd never trust him again, not after that night, no matter what he did.

"Did you get through to headquarters?" He asked sharply, and Angel knew that her words had fallen on deaf ears.

"Yeah, Animal's going to meet us outside the Capital at five." She walked out into the hallway and HC fallowed. Duplicator was waiting a few doors down, leaning against the wall and looking a little unsteady on his feet. His mask was back on, covering all of his face except his dark eyes.

Marching up to him, HC grabbed the scruff of his neck and raised him off the ground so that their faces were an inch apart.

"Tell anyone what you heard and you're a dead man", he growled.

"I just got out 'ere" Duplicator said innocently, "Did I miss something?"

"Yeah, sure you did" HC muttered, putting him back on his feet. He turned to Angel. "So, what's the plan?"

"We're going to sneak off this ship", she explained, walking down the deserted corridor, "Once the Legionnaires trans-teleport out of here we'll just use the same coordinates to beam on down to earth."

"And 'ow are we going to do jat?"

Angel glanced over her shoulder at Duplicator. "Just fallow my lead."

* * *

Saturn Girl burst into the room just as Cosmic Boy finished telling the situation to Timber Wolf.

"Good, you're here" He smiled coming to her side, "I guess Ultra Boy managed not to get lost this time."

"Ultra Boy?" Saturn Girl asked, confused. She took her place on one of the circular pads that made up the trans-teleporter. "I thought you sent Angel."

"Who?"

"Angel, you know." Cosmic Boy looked at her, uncomprehending. "Death?"

"Oh, her." He rubbed his jaw unconsciously.

"Maybe Ultra Boy told her" suggested Timber Wolf in his growl of a voice, standing next to Phantom Girl.

Cosmic Boy shrugged, not really caring who had told her or why.

"Let's just get this over with" muttered Kell-el.

"Come on Kell, this is a good chance for you to actually get out into normal society", Cham called from his place at the control panel.

"Would you just focus on sending us to the right coordinates", he snapped. "I don't want to end up inside a mountain somewhere."

"I've already sent the coordinates" said Brainy, "All Cham has to do is press--"

"The big red button, I know, geeze, this isn't rocket science." Cham rolled his eyes.

"No, it's Molecular Transportation and Reconstruction."

Cham blinked and Kell groaned.

"We're doomed..."

"Everyone ready?" Asked Cosmic Boy, surveying the other Legionnaires.

"As I'll ever be" growled Timber Wolf while Phantom Girl nodded. Saturn Girl smiled and Kell-el scowled, but nodded his head.

"Alright, take us away Cham."

Grinning, Cham hit the large red button and the familiar blue glow surrounded each Legionnaire as their body was sent through space. Just as she disappeared, Saturn Girl thought she saw something move in the shadows behind Cham's chair.

The next instant the room had vanished and she was standing in a open area in front of a magnificent white complex, made up of a series of domes and high, arched windows; the earth's Capital of the United Planets.

Not far from their group was a small girl with snow white skin and hair that was edged in silver. Her eyes were a solid orange and seemed to take in everything in a glance. A pair of delicate wings were folded behind her back underneath a long black robe.

"Welcome Legionnaires", she practically sang, opening her arms in welcome, "I'm Veena Kirla, the Trocoft have asked me to be your guide for the ceremony."

The shadow stirred behind her, and with a start Saturn Girl realized it was a large man, dressed in a rather informal black suit with a dull metal belt around his waist. His high collar hid the upper part of his face, and all she could she was a pair of steel gray eyes and s head of greasy black hair.

Veena gesture to the mysterious man.

"May I introduce Kedte, he's Gradtar's personal body guard."

Cosmic Boy waved cheerily. "I hope the Trocoft Leader is well."

"You can never be too careful." The guard said darkly, and than seemed to melt into the shadows, heading back to the Capital's large doors.

"There's nothing to worry about" Veena reassured them, leading the Legionnaires to a spot near a tall podium that stood at the center of the Capital's steps. "We Trocoft are rather, untrusting, by nature. This Treaty is a big step for us."

"Of which we are glad of" Cosmic Boy said, stepping in place next to her.

Timber Wolf continued to stare at the place where Kedte had been. He wrinkled his nose.

"Why do I feel like I know that guy?"

"Probably just your imagination", Cosmic Boy said, waving off his concern. Inside, they could here the treaty signing coming to an end.

"So, where should we stand?"

* * *

The Legionnaires had barely faded away before Cham felt a stinging blow hit him in the back of the head. Stars bloomed before his eyes, and than darkness consumed him.

"Did you really have to hit him so hard" Angel said, glaring at him as she rose from behind one of the large monitors. Duplicator rolled out from under the one next to her and coughed.

"Jey really need to dust under jese things."

HC sneered at the collapsed form at his feet. "He deserved it."

"I highly doubt that." Jumping over the raised platform, Angel landed nimbly on one of the blue tele-pads. HC quickly joined her, standing on the one across from her.

"Dupe, could one of you take care of the 'big red button'?"

"_Rop otseupus_." A shiver ran down the length of his body, and the next second a perfect double split off from him and walked over to the control panel. The other Dupe vaulted over the railing and took his place next to HC.

"Make sure not to run into the Legion" Angel warned, and the other two nodded. "And keep an eye out for Animal, its five minutes to five."

"Alright, let's get this over with" grumbled HC, not really thrilled with the prospect of trans-teleporting.

"Juo 'eard jee man", Duplicator called to his double, "Beam us down Scotty!"

"Aye aye Capitian", replied the Dupe, pressing the button. The glow consumed them and the last thing Angel saw was the Dupe rejoining Duplicator before they were outside in the bright sun light. She squinted, making out the gold dome of the Capital. A large crowd had gathered around the steps, and she could just make out the President of the United Planets standing behind a podium next to Gradtar, whom she recognized as the Trocoft leader.

"Do you see Animal" asked HC, who had an arm wrapped around his stomach.

"I can't see much of anything", Duplicator said, craning to look over the crowds' heads, who were all thankfully so wrapped up in whatever the President was say that they hadn't noticed their sudden arrival.

"Me neither." Angel stood on her tip toes, searching the crowd. Her eyes kept returning to the scene at the center however. The Legionnaires were standing a few yards from the podium, Cosmic Boy in front with his chest puffed out and Saturn Girl and a new male with black hair and an orange and brown uniform. From here it looked like he had gray fur, and Angel shook her head at the stray thought. Just behind them were a bored looking Phantom Girl and Brainy, and behind them was a scowling Kell-el.

She was about to turn back to the crowd when something dark rang in her mind. Her eyes snapped to the shadows behind Kell-el's shoulder. Focusing on the spot, she pushed out, and the same dark thoughts called to her. There was something strange about them, familiar.

"Angie, what are you doing?"

Without realizing it she had stepped forward.

"I just need a closer look at something." Pushing through the crowd, she ignored her friends' protests and made her way closer to the center. At about ten feet away she stopped and looked back at the shadows.

The dark thoughts were stringer, chilling her to the bone. And something kept nagging at the back of her mind. She knew them, but where.

The shadow moved, and a man appeared, readjusting a high collar. There was a brief glimpse of steel eyes and a long scar running down the left side of his face.

Angel gasped, and the flood gates of her memory opened, and the man's thoughts were mixing with hers. It couldn't be.

"It-- it can't." She felt the ground underneath her feet sway. But it had to be.

Grindal. The man she had killed.


	13. Dark Memories

I'm back, sorry it took longer than I expected to write this chapter. I warn you in advance that this is mostly a "flashback chapter", so you don't really need to read (just skip to the end, its okay, I do it all the time :)).

As for something bad happening to Cosmic Boy, that can easily be arranged.

(_laughs evilly_)

Please read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

"No... No it can't be..." murmured Angel. This was impossible, Grindal was dead, she had killed him. Her senses most have gone mad, or maybe the trans-teleporter had fried her brain. Anything made more sense than what was staring her straight in the face.

But there was no getting around the evil presence that filled her mind. His thoughts. And the mind could never be mimicked exactly, not to her, and there was no mistaking the vial thoughts of this man.

Even after three years, the memory of her first encounter with his twisted thoughts was still etched into her mind.

* * *

Her family had owned the hotel for as long as she could remember. Her parents would ask her and her brothers to help clean and keep up its appearance, and as they grew up their tasks went from towel folding to maid to room service. They could never afford any real help, and she had never thought much of it as a child, taking pleasure in the thought that she was helping out.

Over time however, as the hotel gradually became more worn down and less and less people began to come to send the night, a small part of her knew that something was wrong. Time passed, and her long nights were filled with the sounds of her parents' voices arguing when they thought she was asleep. It was always the same thing; how would they pay the mounting bills, how would they pay for their children's' educations, food, clothes. Money, always money.

Than things changed. The voices became accusing, enraged. 'Who was that strange woman', 'Why are you out so late', 'Do you love me any more". The accusation became her lullaby and tears her blanket. Over time she grew cold and distant, but forced on a mask of cheer. Her minded turned to thinking up ways to make more money, some how connecting her families financial problems to the new troubles, and she began to work tirelessly at the hotel. But the more she worked, the worse things seemed to get.

Her mother began to forget things, like that her children needed a ride home from school or that she was suppose to cook dinner that night, and her father began to stay out for longer periods of time, sometimes whole nights without so much as a note about his whereabouts.

Her life was unraveling all around her. Was it really a wonder that she turned to crime?

She remembered the day the man came to the hotel with two thugs, carrying nothing except three heavy suitcases. He reminded her of a long shadow, dressed all in black and with a pale scar running the length of the left side of his face. His black hair had been slicked back, and his thin lips were in a constant frown.

He said his name was Grindal, no first name.

They probably should have been suspicious of his sparse luggage, but at that point they had been desperate for customers. He paid in strait up creds, and asked for a room without maid service and that no one should disturb him. Her parents had agreed, not really caring about anything except that he was a paying.

And when the first man showed up and asked for Grindal's room, they continued to remain in ignorance, even when the kept coming, sometimes only staying for a few minutes. Angie hadn't trust the men and their beady eyes and the looks they gave her.

She asked around the more, _knowledgeable_kids at school, and it wasn't long before she learned about Grindal and his little operation. He was a weapon collector and dealer, usually keeping the really good stuff for himself and selling the rest to the highest bidder. All transactions were off the record, he would buy from anyone, no questions asked. Anyone.

And things just went down hill from there.

She began searching for anything to offer, in stores, homes. Nothing they owned was worth any more than ten creds, and she knew from school that Grindal specialized in antique weaponry; preferring swords and armor to laser rifles and physic-blades.

And it was during a class trip that she found the perfect object; a pair of ancient katana blades, not even labeled they were so old. She had studied them, entranced by their dangerous beauty; the way the light played of their silver blades and the hilts wrapped in woven shadows. Perfect.

She visited them for three weeks, studying the museum's lay out and security. It was pitiful really; the bare minimal of one security camera, not even in this exhibit, a single laser border guard, and one guard who only came around every half hour.

That night she waited till her family had finally fallen into a deep sleep before sneaking out the back door, dressed in the black, robe like yukata her grandmother had given her. She had wrapped a dark scarf over her head and than slipped through the silent city, a sent of laser-cutters she had 'barrowed' from Taro clutched tightly to her chest. The way to the museum had been deserted, and she reached its back door in minutes.

Using the laser-cutter, she had melted the lone lock and the wires that connected it to the silent alarm. Passing through quietly, she made her way through the eerie setting, passing around menacing statues and paintings. The swords seemed to call to her as she drew nearer, and she felt as if she were reuniting with a long lost friend.

Cutting through the clear glass, she had reached into the case and grasped a sword in each hand and brought them out gently. The feel of the cold blade under her finger tips was wonderful, like a piece of her was in her hands.

Maybe if she had been paying attention she would have noticed the guard coming around the corner.

With a yell he had pressed down the emergency alarm, and the room was flooded in a blinding white light. In a panic she had kicked the empty case over, setting off more alarms and causing the surrounding cases to fall on top of one another. Using the distraction, she had bolted out the open back door and back into the night, running as the wail of approaching sirens filled the air.

Lungs burning, heart racing, she hadn't noticed the stray wire poking out of a broken garbage bag till in was too late. Her foot got caught in it, and the sword in her right hand had gone flying through the air, landing hilt first in the trash covered street. Her arms wind milled, trying to keep her balance, but with a startled yell she fell forward onto the skyward pointing blade.

She felt it rip through her skin, and pain filled her body before she fainted, the other katana still held in her hand.

The sky had been a soft pink when she awoke, lying on the cold alley floor. It had taken her a moment to recall the night's events, and with a start she realized that the two katana were gone. A brief search of the area uncovered nothing. She had felt the hole in her yukata, reassuring herself that what had happened was not a dream before racing the sunrise back to her room.

Somehow the Science Police never found out who the burglar had been, and maybe they didn't care, it had only been two worthless swords. Still, she laid low the rest of the week, expecting them to jump out and haul her away any minute.

And as the time passed, her dreams grew strange, images of the lost swords flashing through her mind. She would toss and turn, waking up in a cold sweat. Even in the day they plagued her mind, and she began to rue stealing them. She became distracted and jumpy, complaining about terrible headaches, and her parents began to worry even more.

Than one night she had a particularly vivid nightmare, so real she could feel the swords' weight in her hands again. Waking up, she felt something other than sweat soak through her sheets. Blood dripped from her chest and hands and turning to face her bedroom mirror she saw the hilt of one of the lost katana protruding from her body.

Dazed beyond comprehension, she did the only thing she could think of doing, and pulled the rest of the blade free of her self. In her mind she felt the blade speak dark words of its power as the wounds on her body healed.

_"We have waited for you, Angie Hua."_

Power flowed through her veins, and her body relished the energy. Images and words filled her mind of a time long ago when the world was new, and when the first life was taken from man by man; the first murder done with evil in a man's heart. The birth of the death blade.

More words rang in her mind and images of a being that caused her to be at once fearful and joyous filled her mind. Something shown in its hand, the second katana, the blade of life. The being seemed to cast the sword down, and the next moment it was buried in the earth to be found by man.

_"We are the defender and taker of life."_

The two swords purpose was simple; one claimed the souls of the dead while one defended them from harm. In this way death was to be balanced, protecting those that should not die from it and only taking those who deserved it. And as the holder of the blades, she had inadvertently taking up this task_._

_"You are now the bringer of death_."

She had collapsed on her bed, looking on in horror at the thing in her hands. This was crazy, impossible. But her hand felt now fading scar on her chest, which had once been a very real hole.

_"You are Death, and Death can not die..."_

She felt the weight of the sword in her hand.

_"...And holds the end of all souls..."_

And than an invisible wall seemed to crumble around her and more voices filled her already crowded mind; people's dreams, thoughts, memories.

_"...All people have a piece of death in their hearts. You can use it now as an opening into their souls and minds."_

And without another word the blade had disappeared back into her body. For the rest of the night she had sat on her bed, wishing that what had just happened was all a dream. But she could feel them inside her, calling words of power and pain. They were real.

The next day had been terrible. She felt her mind wonder into others, and their thoughts and memories were pulling her apart. The swords called constantly, wanting her to do things she would never dream of doing, even in her nightmares. With each moment the weight of people's thoughts pressed in on her, and she felt her grip on reality loosen.

She had to get rid of them.

That night she willed the swords from her body and went to Grindal's room. He had been sitting in a chair, legs crossed and hands arched together, as if he had been expecting her. Two large men had flanked him on either side and eyed her, and her hands, suspiciously.

"And what have we here?" His voice was like oil and sent shivers down her spine.

"A deal", she had responded coolly, laying the two katana on the table between them.

"We don't buy from kids", snarled on of the thugs, baring yellow teeth.

Grindal had raised one of his hands, quieting the man. He ran his eyes over her body, and she felt her blood run cold.

"Now, now." He got up from behind the table and glided to her side, grabbing her arm in strong hands and stroked her cheek. "I'm sure we could work something out."

As soon as his hand touched her body she entered his mind and saw memories of girls screaming in terror in dark alleys, helpless as he acted. The evil inside him rocked her body, and the blades cried out to her.

She tried to retch herself free but his grip tightened.

"I thought you wanted to make a deal?"

"Not with you!" She kicked out and he yelped in pain and released her. Sneering, he reached into his coat pocket. Without thinking she grabbed the two swords off the table, and something deep inside her rang in her mind, taking over her body.

And before Grindal could react she had dug the blades into his chest. His eyes grew wide and the gun in his hands fell to the ground. Her lips curled into a sick smile, enjoying the pain that ran through his body. His body grew cold and she pulled the blades out, allowing it to fall limply to the floor.

"Death has claimed your soul, Kedte Grindal", she had hissed in a voice that was not her own. The two guards had rushed her with laser pistols, but they were easily dealt with and in seconds they laid in a heap at her feet.

Something had snapped in her mind, and the swords quieted enough for her to fully realize what she had done. She had stumbled into the hallway and thrown-up.

_Oh Creator, I-I killed them, _she had thought, collapsing to her knees.

The blades confirmed the truth, singing happily in her hands at her job well done. She bowed her head. Now what? To stay and be a burden to her family. Who knows, maybe they'd be next?

The idea scared her; her family dead, lying at her feet like the men in the room. Maybe if she got rid of the swords, she'd still have a chance at a normal life, they were the only proof against her.

But she knew that was impossible, the swords were now as much a part of her as her heart. To get rid of them would be like giving away her soul. And so she had done the only thing she could think of.

Run away.

* * *

The crowd cheered, and Angel's thoughts were brought to the present. The President was still making her speech and Grindal was still watching her with un-blinking eyes.

And than like a twisted nightmare, he began to reach into his jacket pocket.

The sword came readily to her hands, the crowd still too enthralled to notice the action. Pulling her hand back, she took aim. This time, she wouldn't miss. And than time seemed to move in slow motion.

One second, Angel launched the sword through the air like a javelin, and it sailed towards her target.

Two seconds, Cosmic Boy turned his head and saw the sword hurtling through the air towards the steps.

Three seconds, his fist glowed with the same purple energy and he pointed it towards the projectile.

Four seconds, the sword fell uselessly to the ground and Grindal drew a gun from his jacket and pointed it at the President.

Five seconds, Angel screamed.


	14. Alliance

More what, More what!?

(_Slams head into desk_)

Now I'm going to go crazy trying to figure out what you were saying.

Oh, and if having a hawk attack you, getting chewed out by and angry Saturn Girl, and getting the stuffing knocked out of you by Phantom Girl counts as bad, than something bad happens to Cosmic Boy in this chapter.

And Cosmic Boy didn't see Grindal because he was posing for pictures (I don't know, it seems likely)

Please read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

"NO!"

The gun fired and the President stumbled back, clutching her arm. Bright red blood stained her white robes and her eyes clouded over in pain. Chaos ensued, people screaming and backing away from the scene in a stampede. Grindal moved around the stunned Kell-el, sprinting to the podium.

"No!" Angel repeated, summoning her other katana and taking a running leap onto the steps, swinging the blade above her head. She landed, but before she could attack something slammed into her and knocked her off her feet. A metal chair clanked to the ground next to her and a frowning Cosmic Boy loomed over her body.

Grindal reached the President's side, firing his gun at the two guards at her side. They fell to the ground and he grabbed the President's wrist, pulling her close to his body. Pressing a small button on his belt, the pair were bathed in a yellow glow and than vanished.

"Mom!" Phantom Girl screamed, her voice joining the roar of the crowd. Gradtar and Veena were standing off to the side, Veena quivering in fear and Gradtar in rage.

"You idiot", snarled Angel, rising to her feet and glaring at Cosmic Boy with furious violet eyes. "Do you realize what you've done?!"

"Hold it right there", he said, completely ignoring her words. The chair at her side glowed, than began to twist around her legs.

There was a shrill screech, and Cosmic Boy ducked as a large bird swooped over his head. It made a sharp turn and veered towards his face, extending sharp talons. Cosmic Boy jumped back and covered his head with his hands. The glow disappeared from the twisted metal, and Angel squeezed herself out of its frame.

The bird continued to circle Cosmic Boy, every now and than striking out with its sharp talons. Its under belly was white and a dark brown band ran across it, formed by darker vertical streaks in its feathers. A brick red tail fluttered behind it and it had a short, hooked bill that glinted in the dieing sun light.

"What the heck is this thing!" Screamed Cosmic Boy as it swooped down at his face once again.

"I believe it's a red-tailed hawk", said Brainy, his purple armor enlarging and producing an array of weapons.

"Aren't those extinct?" Growled Timber Wolf, who was supporting a swaying Phantom Girl.

"Endangered, actually", Brainy explained, watching the bird in contemplation. It circled once more before sweeping over to Angel. She stiffened as it landed on her shoulder, but its talons were gentle, careful to avoid her exposed skin. A pair of silver dog tags glittered around its left leg.

"Animal?"

The hawk gingerly squeezed her shoulder with its talons, and her body relaxed.

"Yes it's an animal", Cosmic Boy jeered, missing the question in her tone, "And its working for her. It probably attacked me because I stopped her from killing the President!"

"What!?" Angel yelled, and the hawk screeched indignantly. "I was trying to stop Grindal when _you _stopped me." Reaching out her hand, she called the second katana back to her, and it flew obediently back into her hand. Holding the blades defensively before her, Angel prepared to strike when Timber Wolf held up one of his hands.

"Wait that was Gringal?" He asked, than growled angrily. "I knew I recognized the sent." He glared at Cosmic Boy who cringed back in fear.

"You knew he was here and you didn't do anything?!" Angel asked in disbelief.

"Not to bright are jey?"

The other Out Casts had managed to push through the retreating mob, and Duplicator jumped onto the steps next to her fallowed by HC, who had turned into shining steel. The two flanked her on either side, and Angel smiled in appreciation. HC returned the smile, than eyed the bird on her shoulder.

"Who's your friend?"

The hawk let out a sound between a screech and a sigh, than alighted from Angel's shoulder to the ground. As it landed, its body began to lengthen and the feathers started to reseed back into its skin. There was a snapping sound as its bones rearranged and grew. Talons were replaced by toes, and wings transformed into long arms. The beak twisted into a long nose, and its eyes changed to a deep brown. The finale feathers on its head turned into a head of brown, closely cropped hair.

Animal removed the silver chain from around his bare left ankle and wound it around his wrist.

"Who do think?" He asked in a growl of a voice, rising to his full height. Even without his boots on he was a good two inches taller than Kell-el, and his body was made up of hard, sinewy muscles.

"Animal, _em orgela ed etrev_" Duplicator greeted cheerily, oblivious to the surprised looks on the Legionnaires' faces.

"Same to you", Animal replied, walking to Duplicator's side, all the while keeping his eyes on the Legionnaires. "Though I wish we were meeting under more pleasant circumstances."

"I don't know, I was looking for a good fight", HC said, a wicked smile playing across his face.

"Aren't you always", Animal sighed with a roll of his eyes.

"Aren't you?" HC retorted and Animal barked a laugh while rubbing the back of his neck, his face abashed. Angel cleared her throat, and the two males quieted.

"Where's the ship?" She asked in a voice barely over a whisper but which Animal heard with ease.

"Around the corner", He answered, eyes darting to the building next to the Capital and back.

"What's around the corner" Cosmic Boy demanded, glaring at the two.

"A ship" Kell replied, and Angel groaned when she realized he could hear the whisper as well. Cosmic Boy grinned in triumph.

"As a get away no doubt." He glared at them in disgust. "I knew you were trouble the moment I laid eyes on you."

"We 'ave jat effect on people", Duplicator said with a shrug, "Its a gift."

"Well I hope you enjoy your time in a cell."

"Rokk!" Saturn Girl grabbed his arm and he turned to face her. Her pink eyes were wide in shock. "You're arresting them?!"

"Yes", he sneered, "I should have done it long ago, too. Attacking Legionnaires, and now interrupting a Treaty signing and assisting in the kidnapping of the President of the United Planets; they're going to be put away for a long time."

"_Euq_!" Duplicator yelped, looking at Angel, "'E's not serious, is 'e?"

"Deadly serious" she said coolly, and her eyes darted to the next building. They could make a run for it. But at that moment five hover cars flew around the sea of panicking people and landed in a half circle around the area. The Science Police filed out, calming the crowd and ruining any chance of a quick get away_._

_Oh well_, Angel thought, tightening her grip on her blades_, I guess we'll just have to do this the hard way_.

Her body tensed, preparing to spring, when Animal placed a restraining hand on her shoulder. She stopped and glanced back at him and he gave her a reproachful look and she let her arms fall back to her side.

"Look, I don't know what's going on", he said, facing the seething Cosmic Boy, "But I'm sure we could settle this if we all just calmed down and we got a chance to explain--"

"The time for talk is over!" Gradtar had finally come out of his surprised daze, and had stormed up to the opposing groups, fallowed by a still shell-shocked Veena. "Your people are just as untrustworthy as ever, kidnapping their own President!"

"We didn't do it", Cosmic Boy yelled back, than jabbed a finger at Gradtar. "Your bodyguard did it!"

Gradtar's pale face turned purple in rage and he knocked Cosmic Boy's hand out of his face. A pair of silver wings exploded from beneath his red robes and began to beat furiously.

"I have no body guard", he spat, than took off into the air. "This treaty is over; the Trocoft will not stand for such unjust accusations!"

"Sir, please!" Veena called after him, her own wings sliding out from under her robes. Before she could take off however, Cosmic Boy had grabbed her arm roughly and had dragged her face in front of his own.

"You said he was his body guard!"

"He s-said he was", Veena sobbed. "I-I'm new, and I didn't know, he said..." She trailed off, than pulled her arm free and took off after the Gradtar, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"And jee award for 'Biggest Jerk' goes to..." Duplicator muttered as Saturn Girl turned on Cosmic Boy.

"Sprock, what's wrong with you!" She yelled, and Cosmic Boy jumped back in surprise.

"I was only--"

"That girl didn't do anything to you! Granted, she was too trusting for her own good, but that isn't a reason for you to tear her apart!"

Cosmic Boy's mouth flopped open than snapped shut when she glared at him, her eyes glowing with pink light in fury.

"And how dare you blame them for the kidnapping", she snapped, pointing at the Out Casts.

"But they attacked her", he stammered, cringing away from her rage.

"I have eyes Rokk", she said, pointing at them. "I saw what Angel was doing, she was aiming for Grindal's _gun, _not the President; if you hadn't interfered she could have stopped him!"

"Wait", mumbled Phantom Girl, staggering out of Timber Wolf's arms. Her voice seemed to come from a long tunnel and her eyes were glazed over. "You stopped her from saving my mother?"

"I--" Cosmic Boy started, than stopped as Phantom Girl screamed in anger and lunched herself at him.

"IT'S YOUR FUALT MY MOTHER'S BEEN KIDNAPPED YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Her fist slammed into his jam, fallowed by a kick to his shins. He held up his hand, protecting his face, but Phantom Girl just began a steady flow of punches to his gut and kicks to his lower body. Cosmic Boy collapsed onto the ground and she pounced on him, pounding his face with her fists.

"Get her off me!" He yelled, trying unsuccessfully to fight her off.

The others glanced at each other.

"How 'bout we get some popcorn instead?" HC asked, ignoring Cosmic Boy's yelp of protest.

_"Is, is, noc alliuqetnam",_ Duplicator laughed. Timber Wolf gave him an odd look, than walked over to the tangled mass of limbs on the floor and prided Phantom Girl off the shaking Cosmic Boy. She struggled briefly, than her energy seemed to flow out of her body and she collapsed into Timber wolf's chest, sobbing.

He patted her head awkwardly, than rubbed the small of her back, murmuring into her ear.

"Shhh, shhh, it's going to be okay."

"And they said we're crazy", HC muttered as Kell-el helped Cosmic Boy back onto his feet. A small bruise was forming under his right eye and blood trickled from his nostril. He smoothed down his hair and suit as if the previous events had not happened. He looked at Saturn Girl, who was giving him a concerned look but than began tapping her foot impatiently_._

_"What_?" He thought angrily_._

_"You know_."

He sighed, than turned to Angel and spoke through stiff lips.

"I regret that I thought you were working with Grindal."

"Would you repeat that, please, I didn't quite hear that", she said innocently.

"I regret that--"

_"Nodrep,_ what did you say?" Asked Duplicator, smiling under his mask.

"Sorry!" He yelled, and Angel smiled wickedly.

"I think that's good enough", said Animal before the others could push him further.

"Um, who are you?" Asked Timber Wolf, his eyebrows knitting together. "Who are _all _of you?"

"The Out Casts, blah blah, we're like the lesser know Legion." Angel sighed. "The _really_ lesser know, apparently."

"I'm Animal", Animal said, giving a small wave and smile.

"No kidding", Kell-el grumbled. "Do you do anything else, Bird Boy?"

A small growl rumbled at the back of Animal's throat.

"I can communicate with and control any type of animal as well as shape shift into them", he explained. "My senses have also been heightened and I'm stronger and faster than a normal human."

"So you're human?"

"Normally 'e is" commented Duplicator and Animal punched his shoulder gently.

"Yeah, but I've spent most of my life on Wyom. It's a planet devoted to the natural protection and preservation of endangered animals."

"I've heard of it", Saturn Girl said, looking at his green uniform and realizing it was a work man's suit.

"It's a great place." His face became distant, and Angel shook his shoulder gently. Animal snapped back to attention and smiled apologetically. She returned the gesture; she knew how hard it had been for him to leave his family, human and animal alike.

"So what now", HC asked, watching as the Science Police cleared away the last of the crowd. They hung back from the scene of the crime, looking at the Legionnaires apprehensively. It was true that the two groups didn't quite see eye to eye, but the Science Police knew that the Legion was usually capable of handling matters.

A buzzing sound filled the air, and the ad-board across the road blinked. The picture of a green skinned woman in a tight dress was replaced with a male's head. His eyes were solid yellow and glowed menacingly. Red armor surrounded his head and turned to black with yellow trim from what could be seen of his massive neck and shoulders. He smiled at the camera, and Angel felt a shiver run down her spine as the blades sang in her hands. This man didn't belong here.

"Greetings Legion", the man boomed, "No doubt you are wondering the whereabouts of the President."

Phantom Girl gave a wet sob and Timber Wolf pulled her closer.

"My demands are simple; surrender now, and the President lives." His lips curled into a seditions smile. "Continue to fight, and we'll see just how tough Winema Wazzo really is. You have one hour."

The screen blinked out, and the image of the cheerful green woman returned.

"Who was jat, _neiuq are ese_?"

"Imperiex", Kell-el snarled, eyes flashing and hands balling into fists.

"So 'e's behind this."

"Wow, you figured that out all by yourself", Kell said sarcastically.

"What should we do?" Asked Angel, slightly shaken by the message and the man. If he was a man.

"_We _aren't going to do anything", Cosmic Boy stated, "You people are going to return to where ever it is you live while the Legion deals with this."

"I'm sorry" Angel retorted, hands on hips, swords sticking out at her sides, "But I don't recall asking for your permission."

"But--"

"Last time I check we weren't part of your little Legion", she said coolly, striding right up to his stunned face. "And as such we can operate how ever we please, whether you want us to or not." She gritted her teeth, not liking what she was about to say. "Look, either we can work together, or we can just try to find the President ourselves, your call."

"What?!" yelled HC and Kell-el, who glared at the other.

"Why would we need your help", asked Brainy, his body returning to its normal form.

"Because we know where she's being held", Animal responded.

"We do?"

HC smacked the back of Duplicator's head. Kell-el rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, but I'm pretty sure we can find Imperiex's ship."

"Grindal kidnapped the President, not Imperiex", Animal said slowly, "Besides, wouldn't it be a little obvious if he went to his ship, that's not his style."

"Than where would he be?" Kell snapped, annoyed at the lack of action.

Animal bared his teeth in a wicked smile. "I have a pretty good idea."


	15. Addictions

Woo, my first post for the New Year!

And please take your time Mirror with your story (I suggest you resolve to get a new computer this year, please.)

*Warning, this chapter contains some mature content, so be warned. Thank you for your time.*

Please read, review, and—

**Duplicator**- Hello!

Agh! How'd you get in here?

**Duplicator**- Oh, Brainy let me in. Wow, jis place is nice, jou've got a flat screen TV and everything.

What are you doing here?

**Duplicator**- Well, it's jee holidays, so we thought a party was in order.

(_Whistles and five other Dupes come in, dragging the Legion and Out Casts into the room_)

**Cham**- Let's get this party started!

**Phantom Girl**- Hey Timber Wolf, I found some missile toe!

(_She chases after him, waving a small white berried plant_)

**HC**- Relax Blue (_hands her a drink_), enjoy the season.

Well, I guess… But only if Saturn Girl and Lightning Lad go into The Closet for five minutes.

**Lightning Lad**- Wait, wha--!

(_Dupes push the pair into the back closet and lock the door_)

**Dupes**- Have fun you two.

**HC**- This is going to be a great year. Now if I could only punch Cosmic Boy's face in…

Please read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

"We've been monitoring the prison security ever since Persuader escaped", explained Animal, and Brainy shuffled his feet in unsaid guilt, "And we also have a number of informants--"

"Spies", Cosmic Boy grumbled and Saturn Girl silenced him with a look.

"_Informants _who've helped us locate the base of a weapons smugglers ring. We had some difficulty determining the leader, but when Grindal escaped five days ago we took it as a lead and tried to track him down. Unfortunately the trail went cold and we haven't seen a sign of him since today."

"And you didn't tell us because...?" Angel said, trying to keep the frustration out of her voice. Most of her team mates knew about her unpleasant past, and Animal was one of the few that actually knew who her attacker had been.

"You were still on Froyte at the time Grindal was arrested, you know we all thought he was..." He trailed off and Angel nodded her understanding. "We weren't really looking for him to show up, and it nearly gave me a heart attack when he did. I wanted to tell you, but Nature said it would be better to do it when you got back, so that you wouldn't get distracted during your mission_."_

_She met so that I wouldn't come back and try to kill him again_, Angel thought darkly than sighed. But Nature was right, if she had found out sooner she might have abandoned Duplicator and HC on Froyte and tried to come back to earth to finish the job. It was strange, Grindal's death had been hanging over her head all these years like a dark curtain, but now that it was lifted she wanted nothing more than to do it again.

She swallowed. No, that was the katana talking, not her. She was not a mindless killer and revenge never solved anything. But she could still feel the blades singing in her hands as Brainy spoke.

"But why would Grindal want to get involved with Imperiex?"

"What do you think Imperiex does with all the weapons he acquires after his battles", Animal asked back, "He sells them to Grindal and than uses that money to buy more advanced weaponry, or maybe he just thinks he's on the winning side. Either way, I'd bet you that Imperiex is paying him big bucks to do this, and that alone would be enough for most people."

"Would you people stop talking?!" Kell-el snarled, pacing impatiently. "If we know were this guy is than let's go already!"

"I agree, let's go smash some skulls", HC said, cracking his steel knuckles.

"No! I object to this, this madness!" Cosmic Boy snapped than glared at Angel. "We are not going anywhere with these people."

"Jan we'll just go by ourselves", Duplicator crowed, jumping down from the steps. "_Somav_!"

The others began to leap off the stone steps but Saturn Girl called out to them.

"Wait!" She turned to Cosmic Boy, "We need their help."

"No we don't!"

"Yes we do", she insisted. "Do you know where the President's being held? I don't think so."

"Why don't you just read their minds and we can discuss this later", he whispered sharply, and Animal snarled slightly at the suggestion which he easily heard.

"You know I wouldn't do that." _Even if I could. _

All the Out Casts' minds were like a blank holo-disk to her, lacking emotions and thoughts. Angel's mind was completely closed off, she couldn't even enter her mind, and something seemed to move through Animals, much like the animalistic part of Timber Wolf's mind that he had so much difficulty controlling.

"We'd appreciate your help if you want to join us", Animal said and Angel shot him a sharp glance than sighed. She may have been the leader of her mission, but Animal was still the unsaid second in command. If he wanted to ask for the Legion's help, than she wasn't one to stop him.

"We'd be glad to", Saturn Girl said with a smile and Cosmic Boy began to open his mouth in protest. "And _you_ can help Timber Wolf take Tinya back to the Cruiser."

"But--"

"Now." Her voice came out in a menacing hiss and her eyes glowed pink. Cosmic Boy stepped back, than hurried to Timber Wolf's side, who was still holding Phantom Girl protectively against his chest and stroked her hair.

"Alright, but I expect a full report when you get back with Brainy and Kell", he said, trying to remain some what in charge of the situation. He twisted his Legion flight ring and called into it. "Cham, could you pick us up."

The sound of static filled his ears.

"Cham?"

"Let's get going", HC said, ushering the others down the steps and towards the corner. Brainy and Saturn Girl fallowed, floating down and landing by the Out Casts. The group crossed the street, than turned around the corner and Animal led them down a side alley.

"This way."

"Was jee parking lot full?" Duplicator jumped over an over turned trash can than whistled when he caught sight of the vehicle in front of them. "_Elbiercni_."

The hover car shown a brilliant shade of red, even in the dieing sun light of the alley, and had long streaks of black fire running up its sides. Both bumpers had been polished to a shine, and the roof had been pushed back, revealing an interior coated in crisp leather.

"You took my baby!" HC bellowed rounding on Animal.

"It was the only thing left", he responded, unfazed by HC's outburst. HC grumbled, circling the car and checking its surface.

"I swear, if you got even a scratch on her--"

"Lighten up HC." Angel swiftly moved around him and jumped into the front passenger seat, absorbing her katana back into her body. "What's the point of working on the thing if you don't take it for a spin once in awhile?"

"The point is that I'm the only one who drives it", he growled, than stuck out his hand towards Animal.

"Key's already in the ignition", he responded, and HC hopped in next to Angel, changing back into his normal skin. He revved the machine's engine, a large smile crossing his face.

"Does 'e 'ave to drive", Duplicator asked, sitting in the back seat.

"My car, my rules, deal with it." HC pressed down on the ignition and the car roared to life, floating in the air a few feet.

"I know we can't all fit", Animal said, turning to the grounded Legionarres, "So the rest of us will have to fly there."

"Where are we going exactly", asked Brainy, taking off into the air along with Saturn Girl and Kell-el.

"There's an abandoned warehouse five blocks from here, across from the Ytrone Building." Feathers began to sprout from Animal's bare arms and his toes sharpened into talons. "We'll meet up at the southern side, and don't crash into anything_ this time_", he added before his body was gone completely, replaced by a large black bird with glittering, dark eyes.

"_On et sepucoerp_", Duplicator said, splitting in two.

"Jat only 'appened once", the other Dupe added, reclining back in his seat as the hover car took off and sped around the alley's corner.

"I guess we should fallow you", Saturn Girl remarked, and the crow bobbed its head before taking to the air, the three Legionarres close behind his tail feathers.

* * *

"Would you please take your shaders off", Angel asked, the scenery blurring outside her closed window. "It makes me nervous."

HC snorted, spinning the wheel sharply and causing the car to do a quick u-turn that left them breathless.

"We've faced psycho killers, evil aliens, and Duplicator's cooking, and my_ driving_ scares you?"

"Yes", Angel gulped, clinging onto the dash board for dear life. HC sighed, than slowly removed his black shaders and slipped them into his pocket, his eyes never leaving the road.

"Hard Core..." Angel said, but HC kept facing forward. "There's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I'm just watching the road", HC said tightly, "Trying to be a good driver and all."

She placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "Look at me James."

He remained stationary a few minutes, than turned his head and met her eyes with his own. The irises were a clear hazel, but her attention was drawn to the whites of his eyes, or what should have been. They were a startling shade of silver that shown even in the dark of night.

"It hasn't gone away."

"No", HC said curtly, shifting his gaze back to the road, "It hasn't."

Angel could feel the guilt and pain in his mind. She couldn't help but thinkl that it was well deserved.

* * *

Silment was an experimental athletic enhancer that had been developed in resent years. One injection gave the user increases stamina, strength, senses, and reaction time. It had originally been intended to use for earth's armies, to better it soldiers and increase their chances for surviving battle. The drug was leaked out however, and soon everyone wanted one a shot of the new silver liquid. Over times human athletes had had more competition, new alien races and even some robots competed for awards that had once been a shoe in for them. It was only a matter of time before most humans turned to steroids to help enhance their game.

Athletes everywhere were tested for it, but the symptoms alone were easy to recognize; radical mood swings, temporary blindness, and prolonged use could cause the permanent scaring of the choroids, or the whites of the eyes.

James had known the risks when his friend had offered the small syringe, but he hadn't cared. His father had been on his case for the last ten years, ever since his mom had left them, and he had turned to boxing for an out let for his own frustration. It felt good to train; the steady pound of skin on skin, the rush of adrenalin through his veins, another victory. But the next thing he knew he was losing more and more from the out pour of newly enhanced competitors. That combined with his father, who somehow managed to blame everything on him, pushed him to the point of not caring about anything, even his life.

The second the liquid entered his body he felt his heart race and the world seemed to grow clearer, sharper. It was amazing, the energy, the power; it felt like he could run for miles without getting tired.

And than pain had shot through his body, and he had fallen to the floor and his friend had run out of the locker room. He had watched in a daze as his skin began to harden, than turned cold, and eventually changed to the dull gray of iron.

After calming down he managed to turn his skin back to normal and stumbled home to get chewed out by his dad for coming home so late. That night he had stayed awake, trying to make sense of what had happened to him. The next day he tracked down another "friend" and bought another dose. It was even better than the first time, the rush of power, and he hardly flinched when his skin changed to a brick red. He could get used to this.

With every shot he grew more used to this power, and gradually he no longer needed to take the drug to change his body. Unfortunately, silment had one unseen side effect; high addiction. He could never get enough of it, and it was becoming tougher to find someone willing to sell. And than there was all the pressure his dad was giving him and the continual sense of resentment in the house.

He never really figured out when the idea came to him, but the next thing he knew he was driving away in his dad's hover-car, never looking back once at the place he had called home.

Life on the run had been tough, his addiction made sure of that. It began to rule his life, he no longer cared about food or shelter, just the next shot.

And than he'd met Angie and his eyes seemed to reopen to the world. She made him smile again, and her stubbornness caused him to laugh for hours. Life was good again as long as she was with him.

But the addiction was always there, constantly gnawing at his insides, driving him crazy. And one night, that terrible night, he'd managed to get his hands on five shots and in his haste used them all in one go.

Intoxicated with the rush he had stumbled into Angie's room, not even fully aware of his surroundings. His emotions kept changing constantly, and at that moment he had been so happy that he had pulled her into a tight embrace, caressing her lips with his. Than he'd become more rough, and his mood shifted, and he was ripping her clothes, his body in an intense rage.

She had yelled at him to stop, but he hadn't listened. Angie struggled, managing to wriggle out of his grasp, and had punched him in the face and rushed out of the room, tears streaming down her face.

The next morning the drug's effects had worn off and the guilt had hit him full force, stabbing him like a knife. He apologized repeatedly, but he knew it was in vain. Eventually she had accepted his remorse, but their relationship was over, and in his pain he found the strength to destroy the remaining silment and resolved never to let it rule his life again.

But life had not been through with him. Due to the large amount he had giving himself that night the whites of his eyes had been permanently scarred a brilliant silver, a constant reminder of everything his addiction had lost him.

His home, friends, family.

His love.

* * *

"You know I forgave you."

HC glanced at Angel again, and she looked out the window. Even without reading his mind, it was easy to know his thoughts.

"I don't deserve it."

"You don't." She said tartly, and he flinched at the venom in her voice. "But I know you're sorry for what you did."

"That why can't we just--"

"Because as much as I'd like to believe that you have changed, I can't." Angel let out a shaky breath, and her hands clenched in her lap. "And even if you have, I won't be able to trust you again James."

Something stung at the back of HC's eyes, and he was thankful when Duplicator broke through the heavy silence.

"We're 'ere."


	16. Facing the Past

Happy New Year every body! I hope its better than the last one.

Just to let you know I'll be finishing this story pretty soon, maybe in two chapters are so, but I'm planning to do something else, hopefully in the Legion-verse.

Please read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

The building was in ruin, its large metal frame coated in rust and tilting to one side. The roof had caved in, and all the windows were broken, leaving shards of glass like jagged teeth. There were two doors on either end, both of which were closed and had thick chains wrapped around them. The surrounding area was devoid of any other structures, and HC landed the hover-car behind a large dumpster at the building's southern end.

They jumped out and had only been waiting a few minutes when a shadow passed over them and a crow landed on the dumpster's rim, fallowed by the three Legionnaires. There was a snapping and popping of bones adjusting, and Animal jumped onto the ground next to Angel.

"_Yos ogeic_, I can't see anything", Duplicator complained, squinting into the darkness. The sun had finally set, and long shadows stretched across the deserted lot, cast by the faint moon light.

Animal blinked and his eyes reformed into that of a cat's, the pupils narrowing and expanding. Crouching down, he poked his head around the dumpster and scanned the build's doors.

"No one's guarding the doors, at least on the outside", He growled, sniffing the air.

"That's cause they're on the inside waiting for us." Kell-el's eyes glowed as he stared at the building, looking through its walls with his x-ray vision.

"Where?"

"Four at each door", Kell-el responded, than frowned. "And there's a bunch in the middle, ten maybe, grouped around something."

"The President", Saturn Girl said, her hand on her temple as she scanned the area with her mental aura. "And there're twelve guarding the President, including Grindal."

"Pity", Angel said with a sly smile, "Only three for each of us."

"Maybe we should wait till they get some back up." HC had slipped his shaders back on just before the others had arrived, and was now staring intensely at the doors. "Just to be fair."

"And miss all the fun?" Animal let out a playful growl and smiled wolfishly. "Not a chance."

"Bet I take down more than you", HC said, his skin gradually turning to steel.

"Bring it on, Tin Man", Animal laughed, and his nails elongated into claws.

"If you two are done trying to show your alpha-ness, maybe we could come up with a plan", Angel hissed, her eyes darting between the two doors.

"What's there to plan?" Kell-el scowled and began to move around the corner.

Brainy's arms extended and wrapped around his chest, pulling him back to the rest of the group.

"I thought we discussed this Kell", he whispered sharply, holding down the struggling Kell-el. "If you want to be a part of the Legion, you've got to be a team player."

"I'm not a part of the Legion!"

"So juo do have freelancer", Dupe remarked as Kell managed to throw of Brainy's arms, which retracted to their normal length. The two glared at each other for a few tense seconds, than Kell broke eye contact with a sigh.

"Fine, but this better be a good plan."

"It will be", Brainy said with an impish smile and motioned for the others to group around him. They complied, forming a half circle with Brainy at the center.

"We'll need at least three people to draw their fire towards one of the two doors. While they're distracted, two of us will come in through the back door and the other pair will come in through the ceiling."

"The ceiling?" Angel raised an eye brow. "Are you sure you have a twelfth level intellect?"

"Yes", Brainy retorted. "Who've does it will just have to make sure they don't injure the President, but the roof's already caved in, and that should help."

"Angel and I will go", Animal said and Angel groaned.

"Despite the misleading name, you do know I can't fly, right?"

"Here." Kell prided off his Legion flight ring and held it out to her. She started at it, than hesitantly took it out of his palm and slipped it on. It was like putting on another skin, she could feel the invisible energy field surround her body, strong enough to lift her off the ground.

"Are you sure?" She asked, marveling at the ring in the moon light.

Kell shrugged. "I don't have much use for it."

"HC, Dupe, you two can attack the front doors", Animal continued. HC gave a savage smile but both Dupes gave annoyed sighs.

"_Etnemlaer_, do I have to", Duplicator complained, rubbing his arm. "I still have burn marks from the last time."

"Oh, but you're so good at getting shot at", Angel insisted and Dupe rolled his eyes.

"_Saicarg_."

"Your welcome."

"Kell can go with you", said Saturn Girl, and Kell nodded curtly. "Brainy and I will take the back door."

"Alright than", Animal said, and the Out Casts pulled out of the huddle much to the Legionnaires confusion.

"Wait, that's it?" Brainy raised his eye brows. "I thought you wanted to make a plan?"

"We did", HC said, grabbing Kell's arm. "Come on, its time to bring the pain to these scum bags."

"Finally", Kell grumble, and he fallowed HC and the two Dupes around the dumpster.

"Wait!" Brainy called as the shadows swallowed their forms. He turned to the two other Out Casts. "How will we know when to attack or--"

"You'll know", Angel said flatly, summoning her two blades, "Trust me."

"Come on Brainy", Saturn Girl said, and he reluctantly fallowed her. She smiled at the remaining pair. "Good luck."

Animal nodded.

"May the White Wolf protect and aid you", he said, and his arms changed into a pair of gleaming black wings. The rest of his body remained human, although his face took on a more bird like quality, and with a beat of his wings Animal flew into the night sky.

"Its a half-way change", Angel explained as the Legionnaires stared, "Not really human, but not yet animal. And don't even ask about the White Wolf."

"You're all just full of surprises aren't you", Saturn Girl said, shaking her head and Brainy pulled her into the darkness and the two disappeared.

"You don't know the half of it", Angel said bitterly, than looked down at the flight ring on her finger.

_Creator, how do you work this thing?_

After twisting and pulling at the thing she finally managed to get air born. She paused; enjoying the feeling of the night wind playing through her hair and the song of night life mixed with the voice of her katana.

"Great isn't it?" Animal had circled back around and floated at her side, a smile across his face. Angel nodded, gliding towards the building's roof top.

"I don't know how you can stand staying on the ground", she laughed, soaring around in a zigzag.

"Sometimes I don't myself." He banked left and Angel fallowed suit, heading towards the part of the roof that still remained in-tact. Animal stretched out his wings, catching an updraft and slowing his descent, landing gracefully on the edge of the gaping hole in the ceiling. Lacking the practice, Angel flew down full speed, only pulling up at the last second and crashing, more than landing, next to him.

She glowered at him, and Animal bit his lip to keep his face straight. Angel pointed her right blade at his wings.

"Say anything and you won't be flying for a_ long_ time."

Animal chuckled and retracted his feathers back into his body and peered over the edge and into the center of the building. Twelve men with guns, the odd fashioned kind that actually used bullets, were circled around the shivering form of the President, their backs towards her. Her robes were stained pink, and a blood soaked bandage had been wrapped crudely around her arm.

Leaning against the wall opposite her was Grindal, his collar turned down to show his face in all its scarred glory. In his hands he held an antique double bladed ax, not quite as long as Persuader's, but not by much. He was stroking the thing like it was some precious gem, and his eyes glittered with greed.

Without intending to, Angel entered his mind and sneered.

_An ax?! All of this trouble over some stupid toy!_

"Grindal's mine", she hissed, and Animal gave her an anxious look.

"Are you sure?"

Her hands tightened around her blades, and they sang sweetly, adding to the dark thought already in her mind.

"Yes."

* * *

"So, should we knock or...?"

HC, Kell, and the two Dupes stared at the chained door. Kell rolled his eyes and pulled hi fist back, a yellow pentagon shield forming over his hand.

"Just get ready for a lot of screaming."

The one punch sent the doors flying from there hinges, and there was a chorus of confused yells before the shoots began to rain down on them. Duplicator rejoined with himself and dived sideways, ducking down behind a large section of the roof that had caved in by the door.

The bullets hit and rolled down HC's steel body like water and he sighed in annoyance.

"They can't even afford real guns."

Charging, he easily ripped a gun out of the nearest man's hand. He closed his fist around the barrel and it folded into a twisted hunk of metal that was easily cast aside. The man snarled and rushed him, punching him in the jaw and than hopping away, clutching his broken hand to his chest. HC felt his jaw and gave the man a malicious smile.

"Nice try." Grabbing the man's arm, he held him steady as he brought his knee into his gut, fallowed by a hard blow to the back of his neck. He slumped to the floor, and HC turned to face the next gun man.

"_Em yov a rirom_!" Duplicator yelled as more men swarmed the area. They circled around him, pointing their weapons at his chest.

"Ain't that smart is he" growled one of the man, "Got himself surrounded in five seconds flat."

Duplicator smiled. "Jou did not just say jat."

In an instant he had split into ten copies, each ganging up on the five men and forcing their weapons out of their hands. Duplicator tackled the man in front of him, a pair of arms springing out of his sides and wrapping around his chest. Using the momentum of the fall, he landed heavily on the man's gut and rammed his head into his. With a groan the man passed out, and Duplicator removed the gun from his hands into his extra set.

"What the hell is that thing?!"

"I don't care what it is", yelled Grindal as the men stared at the Dupes, "Just shoot it!"

Duplicator gulped. "Can't jou not and just say jou did?"

Before they could open fire a line of red laser fire cut through their weapons and Kell-el swooped down, bowling over five men.

More men rushed over, leaving the back door unguarded, and opened fire on the three. Kell-el roared, and his laser vision cut their guns to ribbons. One of the men screamed, dropping his gun and running just before in exploded.

With a moan the back doors were blown open, and Saturn Girl and Brainy flew into the battle. Brainy's body transformed, his armor expanding along with the rest of his body, and his palms glowed with magenta energy. He fired into the fray, taking out three men as Saturn Girl landed a hard kick to a fourth, who stumbled to his knees. She slammed her elbow into his head and turned to the next men behind him, blasting him with a light mental blast that instantly made him unconscious.

"Keep together", Grindal bellowed, "Sprocks, there're only five of them!"

"Juo might want to recount", Dupe called, a new leg branching of from his body and tripping a fleeing gun man.

* * *

Angel watched as Grindal yelled in frustration and charged at the Dupe, swinging the ax over his head. Only two men remained next to the President, pulling her into the far left corner.

"Now!" She cried, leaping over the edge of the hole, spreading her arms out at her sides. Animal roared next to her and jumped. As he twisted in the air his muscles became denser and thick gray fur spread over his body. His canines grew and sharpened, and his hands changed into clawed paws.

A large gray wolf landed on the warehouse floor. A surprised thug spun around and pointed a gun at the snarling animal, who dodged to the left and than pounced, snapping his jaws around the man's arm.

Angel touched down, her eyes glowing violet and locking on Grindal, who was swinging his ax at Kell. Brandishing her own blades, she slashed through one man's weapon and rammed him out of the way with her shoulder. The next one was faster, stepping out of her reach and firing at her. Holding the katana broad side she swept them in front of her body, catching the bullets before they could hit her.

"Stupid little--", he snarled and pulled the gun's trigger. It clicked, having run out of bullets, and Angel took a flying leap, bring both her feat into his chest and flipping backwards as he fell to the ground.

Slicing through another thug's gun, she caught sight of Grindal bringing the ax down on Kell-el's back, and she kicked the thug out of her way.

"Grindal!" Angel yelled. His head snapped up and Kell grabbed his arm, throwing him into the wall, ax and all. His eyes glowed red, but before he could shoot Angel had placed a blade in front of him.

"No", she hissed, and her face was a mask of rage. "Grindal's mine."

And without waiting for a reply she spun and faced a staggering Grindal, who was holding his ax vertically in front of his chest. He glared at her, than cocked an eye brow. She looked into his mind briefly and sneered.

"Don't you recognize me?" She mocked, striking at his face. He blocked the blow with the ax's handle, and she slashed her other blade in a wide arch, catching his left knee with its point.

He sucked in a deep breath in pain, than threw her off and swung the head of the ax at her arm. Angel jumped around him and slammed her elbow into his back and thrust the edge of her blade into the back of his right leg.

Grindal's scream mixed with the ringing in her ears, and she felt something rise inside her, something dark, instinctual. Angel circled Grindal slowly and he glared at her, holding the ax defensively.

"I was never much for faces", he snarled and her face contorted into a mask of fury.

"Maybe this'll remind you." Flipping the katana in her hands she flashed the small symbols carved into the base of each blade. One was a a sweeping line with a half circle running through it next to an angular shape with a line at its base_, gata gata_, the sign of a heartbeat, of life. The other was a simple vertical line that flipped out at the end with a row of horizontal dashes and a curved H like shape_, shi-n_, the sign of silence, the absence of life.

Grindal's eyes grew wide and Angel smiled at his fear.

"You..." he murmured, leaning heavily on his ax to remain balanced. He gave her a sick smile. "Looks like the little girl's all grown up."

Angel roared with rage and flung herself at him. He moved to the side and with a grunt brought the blade of the ax into her shoulder. She yelled in pain and stumbled back, the katana dropping out of her hand.

"You really set me back you know", Grindal said in his oily voice, "Dieing wasn't really part of my business plan."

"How'd...you survive", she gasped out, trying to cover up her healing shoulder.

Grindal laughed. "Things ain't always how they appear doll. My next appointment found me with a hole in my chest but still breathing. He dragged me off to a hospital and got me patched up."

He laughed again and Angel suppressed a shudder. The wound was almost gone, all Grindal had to do was keep talking. She leaned against the wall, faking a look of pain.

"You know, I actually laid low for a couple of weeks. I thought you were crazy assassin someone had sent after me. Course, when I found out about your sudden disappearance I realized the truth." He grinned. "How are mum and dad by the way, still healthy I suppose?"

White hot rage burned though her body and she charged at him, striking out with her remaining blade. He easily side stepped her and slammed the handle of the ax into the back of her head.

Her vision bleared and she rocked on her feet slightly. Something wet trickled down her neck and the taste of copper filled her mouth. Grindal kicked the back of her knees and she collapsed like a house of cards.

"Angel of Death my ass", he growled, raising the ax over his head. "Time to return the favor."


	17. Finding Yourself

Hello, I'm back! Sorry it took so long, school's started up again, so I've been busy.

And to clear something up, Angel can die if someone shot/stabbed her in the heart or brain. She is not immortal and could die if Grindal hit her with the ax.

And just to let you know, next chapter will be the last, but I may write something else soon.

Please read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

The world was tilting and bright colors swirled around her head. Angel was faintly aware of something large coming at a terrible fast pace towards her head when a cold hand closed around her wrist and jerked her back. There was a muffled thud as the object connected with the ground where her head had just been.

Someone began cursing and she felt the cold thing move from her wrist to her face, rubbing her cheek. A hot wind washed over her face. A voice began to mutter in her ear, growing in volume, but all she could make out was a buzzing sound.

Angel shivered. She was cold, so cold. Her hair felt soaked through and so did the back of her yukata. If only someone would dry her off, couldn't they see she was soaked to the bone? The cold seeped into her mind and it grew numb, and it felt like she was falling through a deep tunnel, the sounds growing more distant, the images blurring into a single black blur. Her eyes lids fluttered, than remained closed.

* * *

It was so dark, so cold. The nothingness was pressing in on her, pushing her out of existence. The world was gone, life was gone, all that remained was...silence.

And out of the darkness, she saw a faint light. It grew stronger, shining with a violet light lanced with black fire, so bright it was like looking at the sun. As it drew closer Angie could make out a female figure, Its long hair streaming down Its back, a single lock of which was darker than the rest and framed the right side of Its face. A pair of demonic, bat like wings stretched out from Its back and than wrapped around the thing's body.

It came closer and the light became unbearable and the thing gave her a wicked smile that made Angie's heart pound in her chest, or at least it felt like it did. When the thing was only four feet away It raised one of Its arms, reaching out to her with Its hand.

_"Come, Angie Hua." _It hissed, beckoning to her with a curled finger. _"Your time is not over."_

_"Who...?" _But she knew.

Death gave her a smile that made her feel as if spiders were crawling across her soul_._

_"Grindal deserves to suffer, just as he has made us_." Death bared its teeth in a snarl, than reached for her hand_. "We can reclaim his soul, give him what he deserves."_

_"I--I can't",_ she cried out.

_"But you can"_, Death insisted. Memories flowed through Angie's mind; Grindal, cornering a young woman and pulling her to the ground, ripping her cloths off, of him cutting through a man's chest with a sword, of Grindal's hungry smile as he pulled her closer to him and stroked her cheek.

_"He should be brought to justice, not just for us, but for everyone he has hurt_."

The pain and suffer was overwhelming her mind, and Angie felt her resistance crumble. Death hissed in pleasure and lanced its fingers through her's. They sank into her skin, and Death filled her body, controlling her mind. The power was wonderful, consuming her soul, and her mind twisted into darkness, to Death's bidding_._

_Why haven't I done this sooner? _Angie thought. Everything seemed clear now, her meaning, her purpose. The need for death, for destruction, for chaos was almost unbearable.

_"Grindal will die." _Angie hissed and Death cackled inside her_. "He will not escape me again."_

* * *

"Angel? Damn, come on Babe, please!"

Shots rang out around him, but all HC could see was Angel's face, so pale and cold that it looked like it had been carved from ice. Her lips were parted slightly, and he could just make out her slow, shallow breaths.

HC ran his hand through her hair, lingering on the stripe of purple. Scarlet blood mixed with her raven locks, much more than he was comfortable with.

"Come on Angie, don't do this to me!"

_She should've healed by now, _he thought, stroking her cheek again. The blow wasn't that serious, she'd gone through worse. Why was it taking so long?

There was a grunt and HC looked up just as Grindal managed to dislodge the ax head from the ground and swing it over his head again. He staggered towards them, leaving a trail of red blood from the wounds on both his legs. His eyes shown with wild fury, and the scar on his skin was brought into stark contrast with his pallid face.

Rage that he hadn't felt in years rose to the surface, and HC's hands curled into shaking fists.

"What'd you do to her?" His voice was low, dangerous. Grindal sneered.

"Nothing compared to what I plan to do."

With a roar Grindal brought the ax down faster than HC had thought possible. Automatically he crossed his steel arms in front of his chest and caught the weapon's handle in the block. His muscles tensed as the ax slowed and than stopped, the blade inches from his face. HC's mouth twisted into a mix between a snarl and a grimace.

He won't let anything hurt her. Not again.

He flung his arms out and Grindal stumbled back, the ax dropping from his hands and landing near his left foot. HC sprung to his feet and was on Grindal before he could bend over, slamming his right fist into his jaw, fallowed by a sharp punch to the gut.

_Left upper cut- jab- right to the jaw_. HC's body flowed back into the old pattern, each blow bringing back more memories of long nights and countless punching bags.

Grindal made a feeble attempt to strike back at his face. HC blocked his fist with his right arm and countered with a punch of his own, hitting Grindal in the throat right above his Adam's apple.

He gave a loud croak and fell to his knees, clutching at his throat. HC kicked Grindal in the temple with the edge of his boot, and with a moan he toppled sideways onto the floor. HC stood, panting, fighting off the urge to continue pounding Grindal's slimy face into the ground.

There was a female scream of pain, and HC turned in time to see Saturn Girl fall, her arms wrapped around her blood soaked leg.

He didn't even register Grindal picking up the ax again until it was too late.

* * *

Her eye lids fluttered open in time to see Grindal retrieve the ax and bring his arms back, preparing to strike. HC was facing the opposite direction, standing over her like a steel statue, eyes on something else. And without thinking she yelled out.

"James!"

His head snapped down towards her's and there eyes locked, and for a split second his face broke out in a relieved smile. And than Grindal swung through with his arms, and the ax head was sinking into his side, its razor edge easily biting through his steel skin.

HC stared at the handle protruding from his side with a puzzled expression on his face, as if wondering how the thing had come to be there. Grindal gave a savage smile and with a flick of his wrist twisted the blade.

There was a screeching sound of metal tearing through metal, and HC let out an agonized scream. Grindal laughed maliciously and pulled the blade out of his side, leaving nothing but a gaping hole. HC swayed on his feet, trying to remain up right, and his arms wrapped around his middle, as if he was trying to physically hold himself together. The life appeared to drain from his body and with a metallic thud he hit the ground and remained still. A nauseating smile spread over Grindal's features, and a demented laugh began to issue from his chest

Her mind screamed at her to look away, but Angie felt as if she were in a trance, hypnotized by the pain. By James, lying next to her, his body still and broken.

_No._

And than she felt it, a burning cold that radiated off the lone katana still in her hand. The shi-n symbol glowed with a faint black light, and she felt the cold travel through her hand and up her arm, into her body.

Death purred in pleasure, soothing the pain in her heart with promises of blood. Hot tears prickled at the back of her eyes, but she pushed them back, replacing them with the cold fury, and Death claimed her mind.

She rose slowly, her breath coming out in a low hiss and she felt her heart pound in time to Grindal's demented laughter. Grindal turned to her, and his voice instantly died in his throat. His eyes bulged in fear, in true terror for the first time of his life.

It was like when you see a person who resembles a dear friend, but on a closer inspection is a complete stranger. Now, it was as if he had found out that that stranger was a serial killer.

Her eyes were like two hard, pitiless coals that blazed in purple fire. They seemed to prod the dark corners of his soul, raising all his faults to the surface of his subconscious and bringing with them pain.

Lips pulled back into a sickening smile, as if she took great pleasure in his mounting horror. Her grip tightened on her sword, and her body curled in on itself, winding her muscles up like an oversized springs.

Just before she sprang, her head raised, that same, wicked smile painted on her face. She extended an arm, pointing the tip of her blade directly at the center of his chest.

"Your time has come" said Death.

She leaped, and Grindal raised the ax, swinging at her side. Death bent backwards, the ax's blade slicing the air above her face, than straightened and with a swipe of her katana had cut through his weapon's handle. It fell apart in neat halves, the head clanking to the floor.

Grindal gulped, backing away from the advancing Death. He held up his hands in surrender, casting aside the metal handle in his hands.

"Please, I-I give up I--"

"I don't want your surrender." Death's voice came out in a steaming hiss, disjointed and chilling. She moved into the _Kenjutsu_ stance. "I want your blood."

And than she was lashing out, her katana sinking into his shoulder than his thigh. Grindal pulled back and tried to kick her legs out from under her, but she danced out of his reach and with a twist of her wrist gave him a matching scar on the other side of his face.

Blood flowed freely down his face and legs, and Grindal stumbled back blindly, hitting the wall. But Death was not though with him and she raked the edge of her blade across his body, each wound inducing a scream of pain.

She wanted him to suffer, wanted his end to be slow, painful. After everything she had done because of him, after all he had cost her, he deserved this much. There would be no quick finish, no pity, Death was merciless.

"I will not make the same mistake twice", Death growled, digging her blade into Grindal's side. "Your soul will be mine!"

He gave a weak gurgle, his face no more than a bloody pulp. Death pulled her sword back, preparing to strike again, when a shot sounded and a sharp pain flared in her hand. She hissed and dropped her katana, whipping her head around.

One of the two remaining gun man pointed a smoking barrel at her, his frame shaking under her burning gaze. The President was kneeling between the two men, a gun pressed to her head. Brainiac 5 was kneeling by Saturn Girl, whose knee was bleeding sluggishly. Two Dupes were supporting a third between them and stood off to the side. The large gray wolf was next to them, his blood stained muzzle pulled back in a snarl, and Kell was hovering above him.

"Now that I got your attention", he said, lowering the gun and also pointing it at the President. "I'd like to propose a trade." He jerked his head towards the shivering woman next to him. "If you lot let the rest of us go, you can have and forget that this little meeting ever happened. Or--", he pushed his gun under the President's chin, "--you can find a good clears to repaint the place."

Death frowned impatiently, her eyes drifting to Grindal. She didn't care about the President, only in causing as much pain to Grindal as possible. Her hand numbed as the wound healed, and she clenched her fist.

_This has gone on long enough. _

Facing the two men Death opened her mind, easily entering the mindscape. One of the men stumbled back in surprise as she entered his mind, not bothering to be stealthy in her actions. She saw into his thoughts, the swirling images of his mind and fragments of sound. She pushed them back, focusing the center of his being. The man groaned and fell to his knees, clutching his temples.

"What are you doing?!" Demanded the other man, watching his companion.

Death grinned. The man's mind was weak, too easy really for her. She sent her psychic energy through him, shattering his mind into millions of pieces, his thoughts running together into an incomparable mass. She left the mindscape just as he screamed and fell to the floor, writhing in agony before remaining still.

The other thug swore, jabbing the barrel of his gun into the President's temple. Before he could pull the trigger Kell was by his side, ripping the gun out of his hand and crushing it in his fist. The man swore again, turning tail, only to have a big furry body slam him to the floor. The wolf crouched on his chest, baring pointed teeth in his terrified face.

Kell looked down at the unconscious thug at his feet. "What just happened?"

The Legionnaires stared at Saturn Girl, who shook her head. Her pink eyes turned towards Death.

"It was you, wasn't it?" She asked, Brainy pulling her to her feet and supporting her on his shoulder. "That's why I couldn't read any of your minds, you've been shielding them mentally."

But Death didn't respond, instead crouching beside HC's still form. His shaders had fallen off, showing his face and closed eyes, which now looked so peaceful, as if he were only sleeping. Death touched his shoulder, and something tightened in her chest.

With a roar of fury she leaped up and on Grindal. She gripped his throat and slammed his head into the floor than pulled his face towards her's. His breathing came in barely audible wet gasps. She won't rest till even thoughs stopped.

"Angel stop!" Duplicator yelled, but Death just laughed. Nothing would stop her, nothing could.

Her eyes searched the ground and caught a gleam of silver under a pile of rubble. Her lips curled into a wicked smile and she dropped Grindal, grapping the black hilt of the katana.

_Time to end this once and for all._

In one fluid motion she pulled the blade out of the debris and brought it into the _Ten-uchi _above her head, dimly aware of the other's voices calling out to her but it didn't matter to her. All she wanted was to finally commit the crime she had blamed on herself for these three years.

Her arms tightened, but before she could strike something sang in her mind; something different than before, softer, sweeter. It flowed into her mind like a gentle breeze, and Death recoiled from it with a hiss of displeasure. The song took form, and in her mind's eye see saw a celestial figure of white light mixed with violet that shown like the sun and filled her heart with a glowing warmth.

It gave her a smile, and Angie felt her heart jump with the peace in the expression. Death hissed again, than dissolved as the other being's light intensified, leaving her with the strange white figure.

_"Who are you?"_

She gasped when a pair of dove white wings emerged from Its back and folded neatly behind It.

_"One protects..." _Angie whispered, remembering what the blades had first told her.

Angel blinked and looked down at Grindal's broken form. The lone katana still sang under her grip and a warm sensation was spreading up her arms, replacing the chill of Death. The powerful rage left her body, and her arms fell limply to her side. The gata-gata symbol glowed white than faded along with the soft voice in her head, and Angel swayed than fell to her knees.

There was a small whine and than the sound of bones rearranging and than Animal was at her side. He glanced at HC's still body and he closed his eyes in pain, shaking his head.

"_On..._" Duplicator had rejoined with himself and come over. He wrapped his arms around Angel, and she was surprised when she realized that hot tears were running down her cheeks.

The Legionnaires stood a few yards away, Kell supporting the President and Saturn Girl still leaning on Brainy, who had changed back into his normal form.

Angel continued to stare at HC. It felt like a piece of herself was gone, her heart nothing but a barren hole in her chest. A sob escaped her lips and she broke free of Duplicator's arms and laid her head on James's chest. She cried silently, listening to his dieing heart beat.

"Please, no...Please don't leave me..."

She sobbed. Why couldn't death leave her alone, why did it have to take everything away from her? Why couldn't it just take her and leave everyone else?

A long note pierced her mind, and the gata-gata symbol glowed with a white light. The sound filled her mind, and the same peace she felt with the angel flowed through her.

She knew what she had to do.

Angel placed her free hand on HC's forehead and called to the metal energy in her mind_. I'm sorry_, she thought, pushing gently into James's mind_, But if anything is an emergency_...

Her mind was in him, but she continued to push herself in, till her soul left her and entered his body. She had only done a full possession once, but she knew it was the only way.

Her body fell to the floor, an empty husk, and she entered James's fully. His mind was overwhelming, all his thoughts and memories pushing in on her, but she held them back. His memories were his own, he had made that very clear when they had first met, and she won't defy his trust.

Angel worked herself into his consciousness, and she forced his eyes open. She blinked, and looked at Animal and Dupe through his eyes. She groaned and looked down at HC's side and watched as the metal skin knitted together and stretched over the re-growing muscle.

The minutes seemed to go one forever, but with every second she could feel James's mind growing stronger as his body healed. She sighed as the last of the wound faded away and she felt James's mind at the back of his subconscious.

Reaching over Angel touched her own body's arm and let her mind flow back into it, gently pulling James's into consciousness along the way. Her mind slipped back into place, and her eyes re-opened as HC's eyes slid closed. She rose into a sitting position and rubbed her head.

"He'll be alright now", she said quietly, and Duplicator and Animal gave her surprised, but reassured looks. Even as she spoke HC let out a small moan, moving his hand to his side.

"By Titan's moons", Saturn Girl breathed, staring at Angel.

Angel smiled as the katana sang in her hand, and she placed her hand into HC's. Animal sighed in relief, than cocked his head to the side, listening.

"The Science Police are coming", he said quietly, and Angel nodded silently. Duplicator straightened and helped Angel to her feet. She reluctantly let go of HC's hand, and Animal wrapped his arms under HC's arms. With a small grunt he lifted HC onto his feet and placed his arm over his shoulders, supporting his weight with little difficulty.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Kell scowled, the other Legionnaires still in shock.

"Leaving", Angel responded. By now the wail of sirens had reached her ears and she searched the ground. Her eyes caught a glimpse of something silver, and she carefully removed her second katana from under the rubble. It sang darkly, but now its words were no longer over powering, the sweet song of the other blade keeping it at bay.

"Wait", Saturn Girl called, but the Out Casts were already heading towards the back door.

"_Nodrep_", Duplicator said and gave her a goofy grin. "We prefer to avoid our adoring public."

And before they could stop them they had disappeared into the night, the shadows swallowing their forms as the Science Police entered the warehouse.


	18. Hello Goodbyes

(_Blue sits in a corner, sniffling_)

Sorry this took so long, I was really busy this week with school--

**HC**- Liar, you didn't even try to write this.

Its the last chapter! (_Sniffles again_)

**HC**- So you were, what, putting it off?

....Maybe. Look, sorry, I hope people like this (you might be annoyed at the end, I don't know). I would like to take a moment to thank the wonderful Violet Rose and the amazing Mirror's Mirage, who have been my two loyal reviewers through out this crazy, slowed paced adventure.

**Duplicator**- She really means; THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!

And thank you to everyone else who read this fic or reviewed, and I have decided to allow anonymous reviews now, so please review as well! And I have a poll on my profile about which Out Cast has the best powers, Animal's currently in the lead.

**HC**- WHAT!

**Animal**- Thanks to who ever voted.

**HC**- Hey, its not over yet!

Yes, so please vote. And I'd like to ask that if you do review, please tell me at least one thing I need to improve/correct in my writing (I really want to get better at this).

**Angel**- So...Can we finish this?

Oh, right. I still don't own the Legion of Superheroes or the real Outcasts by DC (I'm working on a new name, I swear). I do own all of my OCs, so ask to use them and than you shall receive.

Please read, review, and enjoy!

(_Blue runs off and bursts into tears_)

**Angel**- Hey, has anyone seen Lightning Lad and Saturn Girl?

**Duplicator**- I think jey are still in jee closet...

* * *

Epilogue~ The Kiss of Death

Beams of moon light drifted through the large windows and into the enormous room, mingling with the glow cast from the solspheres that hovered in a small cluster at the center of the high, arched ceiling. There was a pearly luster to the smooth floors, now cleared of the long tables that usually filled its surface and replaced by smaller ones with pairs of chairs around them.

Clusters of people sat in the seats, talking quietly or listening to the notes floating from the quartet of musicians who were playing on an elevated platform at the center of the room. Couples twirled in front of them while others stood a little farther off and talked amongst themselves, holding glasses that were periodic refilled by the waiting server droids.

Saturn Girl took a sip from her own tall glass, watching the proceedings around her from her seat at one of the tables. The President of the United Planets was speaking intently to Gradtar across the room. She seemed none the worse for wear from the past events; only the white bandages sticking out from under the right sleeve of her white gown remained as a reminder of the kidnapping.

Beaming next to the two was Cosmic Boy, his chest thrust out and a arrogant smile on his face. Gradtar gave him a side glare and frowned, his eyes flashing. Saturn Girl smiled; it had been a miracle that Cosmic Boy had even been allowed into the make up treaty signing at all, let alone the after party.

It had turned out that the Trocoft leader had been quite offended with the false accusations Cosmic Boy had made against him, to the point were he really had voided the treaty and was almost on the brink of declaring war on the United Planets. Thankfully Veena had managed to calm Gradtar down enough for him to grudgingly accept an audience with the Vice President. After three weeks of negotiation (and a rather lengthy apology from Cosmic Boy), Gradtar had finally agreed to reinstate the treaty.

The resigning had gone much better than last time, thank goodness, with most of the Legion and Science Police present through out the proceedings. There had been no more attempts on either leader, but just the same the President had decided to hold a small party to celebrate the alliance instead of making a public speech again. The Capital's main chamber had been set up to accommodate the celebration, and the President had insisted that the Legion attend, which they had been only to happy to oblige too.

Someone cleared their throat and Saturn Girl looked up to find a slightly embarrassed looking Lightning Lad. He fidgeted with the cuffs of his tuxedo's sleeve and she gave him a tiny smile.

"Hey Garth."

"Hey", he said, shifting his feet.

"Do you want to sit down?" She asked, motioning to the chair at her side. He nodded, than sat down in the seat with a heavy sigh. He began pulling at the tie around his next and Saturn Girl suppressed a giggle.

"Garth", she said, trying to sound disapproving but failing miserably.

"I hate this formal stuff", he complained, jerking at the tie again. "And I think this thing's trying to strangle me."

Saturn Girl laughed, than placed her hands gently around his neck. Lightning Lad felt his skin warm under her touch as nimble fingers loosened his tie.

"Better?" She picked up her drink and took another sip while Lightning Lad tried to hide the blush rising in his cheeks.

"Y-yeah, thanks." Sprocks, what was wrong with him? It felt like his head had popped off, or like his brain had turned to cotton. His tongue was a lead weight in his mouth, which had suddenly gone bone dry. Not to mention that he couldn't hear much over the pounding in his chest.

_Why does she have to look so beautiful? _He thought, stealing a side glance.

She had worn her hair up for the occasion, forming it into two long, golden braids that wrapped around her head and twisted into a high bun. Her dress was a shade lighter than her pink uniform, and hung off her shoulders, its long sleeves brushing her wrist. Pearl bracelets adorned her hands and a matching choker was hooked around her slender neck. It was simple, but he had expected no less. She was beautiful no matter what she wore.

"Garth?"

He shook his head. "Hmm?"

"What are you staring at?"

"What, oh, nothing", he said quickly, his words running together. "Um, just thinking."

Saturn Girl raised her eyebrows but didn't say anything more, and for awhile the two sat in companionable silence watching the other people enjoy the evening. Phantom Girl had walked over to her mother, dragging a not so reluctant Timber Wolf with her. A bored looking Kell was brooding in a corner, and Cham and Karate Kid were pestering an annoyed Dream Girl, who kept snapping at them to stop fallowing her.

"It's nice to see them relaxing for a change", Lightning Lad commented, and Saturn Girl nodded just as the music's tempo picked up. She leaned forward in her seat, an eager smile on her face as she recognized the classic Titan song.

"Do you want to dance" she asked, and Lightning Lad's heart skipped a beat.

"Yeah!" He exclaimed, than cleared his throat. "I mean, um, sure, if you think your knee will be alright."

"The bullet only grazed me", she sighed, "You can't even see the scar anymore."

"I know, I'm just concerned for your well being."

"Now you're starting to sound like Cosmic Boy." She laughed when Lightning Lad shuddered, than rose from her seat. "Stop worrying, dancing never hurt anybody.'

"Says you."

"Come on Garth", she said, extending her hand.

"Not unless you order me to."

"You know I'd never do that", Saturn Girl said.

Not very long after the President's safe return Phantom Girl had challenged, though with a bit more colorful language, Cosmic Boy's position as leader. After pushing the point further he had relented, and once again they held an election. The out come had surprised everyone, none more than Saturn Girl herself. No one seemed displeased with the decision, even the miffed Cosmic Boy, and over the past two weeks Saturn Girl had been coming to grips with her new role as Legion leader.

"Oh well", Saturn Girl said with an exaggerated sigh. She began to walk towards the center of the room. "I guess I'll just have to ask Cosmic Boy if he'd like to--"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Lightning Lad called, jumping to his feet and catching up to her. Saturn Girl smiled, than grabbed his hands and lead him to the platform were the band played. She placed her arms around his neck and Lightning Lad hesitated before putting his on her waist. He felt his face heat up as the two swayed to the beat, and he averted his face from her's, pretending to look around the room again.

Something violet caught his eye, and he stopped dead when the back balcony's doors opened and a very familiar group of people walked in.

"What are they doing here?" He asked in surprise, and Saturn Girl looked over at the three Out Casts who had just entered.

HC was looking rather uncomfortable in a dark suit and tie, his shaders still covering most of his face. Duplicator was similarly dressed, although Saturn Girl was amused to see that he was also wearing his black mask, and his eyes kept looking eagerly around the room. Angel's body was turned away, talking to someone still outside.

"I invited them", Saturn Girl shrugged and Lightning Lad stared at her in surprise.

"I thought we hadn't had any contact with them since the kidnapping?"

"We hadn't."

It seemed that the Out Casts had disappeared from the face of the planet after the President had been saved. In their spare time she and Brainy had searched the history archives and news texts over the past two weeks, but had found nothing. Even when she had recalled them mentioning a mission to Troyte they hadn't discovered anything in the planet's records dating back to four month ago. Brainy had even half heartedly suggested trying to track them using the flight ring Kell had given Angel, and neither of them were surprised when he discovered that the connection was dead. It appeared that no one besides the Legion and the President even knew that the Out Casts existed.

"A little birdie paid me a visit about two days ago to see how things were going", Saturn Girl continued and Lightning Lad frowned.

"A 'little birdie'?"

"Something called a swallow, to be exact", she explained.

She had been mildly surprised when she had first seen the little bird after a meeting with the President to work out some details for the signing. Even when the thing had fallowed her till she had reached the side park where she had intended to meet Cosmic Boy she had written it off as a coincidence. So it had almost given her a heart attack when the bird had landed next to her and turned into Animal. He had apologized for the scare, saying that he just wanted to make sure they were somewhere a little less populated before talking to her.

The two had than talked while Saturn Girl waited, Animal asking about the condition President and if things had cooled off with the Trocoft. She didn't ask how he knew about Gradtar, instead telling him about the President's improved health and the upcoming resigning. Animal had listened in silence, than asked if she knew anything about Grindal's condition, and she had noted a hint of worry in his tone.

Saturn Girl assured him that although his body had taken quite a beating, Grindal would live, and after a few more months in the hospital would be able to be transported to Tacron Galtos, this time to a better guarded cell.

He seemed relieved at the news, and she had just gotten up the nerve to ask about what the Out Casts had been up to when Animal's head had perked up and he conveniently announced that Cosmic Boy was almost here.

Without another word feathers had begun to spread along his arms, and Saturn Girl had racked her brains for anything she could say to get a chance to see him, or any of the Out Casts, again.

And so she had given him a hasty invitation to the after party, saying that the President herself wanted them there. It wasn't a complete lie; the President had expressed interest in meeting all of her saviors.

With a skeptical look Animal had said they would consider the offer before vanishing in a flurry of wings and claws.

"I guess they accepted", Saturn Girl said, finishing her explanation. Lightning Lad nodded his eyes still on the trio who were now standing awkwardly at the side wall.

"Well, not all of them", she amended, taking note of Animal's absence.

"'Wish it were someone else", Lightning Lad grumbled, and his eyes locked on HC for a second. Saturn Girl looked at him in surprise at the hostility in his voice.

"I thought you were okay with them?" She asked. Lightning Lad scowled.

"Most of them."

Saturn Girl sensed that Lightning Lad was starting to fantasize about electrifying a very unlucky individual, and before she could stop herself she placed her hand on his cheek, intending to turn him to face her.

His skin flared under her touch, and her physic connection deepened unintentionally. Her eyes grew large and Lightning Lad's face turned scarlet when he realized what was happening.

Breaking out of her arms Lightning Lad began to half run out of the room, pushing open the door that lead to the now deserted entrance hall. He paused, leaning against one wall and banging his head back on it_._

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ He cursed himself silently.

Soft foot steps tapped towards him, and Saturn Girl swept in through the still open door. Lightning Lad scrambled to straighten, and his words began to stumble over each other.

"Look, I don't know what you saw, well I sort of do, but I'm not really sure, I guess it kind of just slipped into my mind again, not that I think of that often--"

Saturn Girl pressed her finger to her lips, instantly cutting of his stream of babble. She closed the door quietly behind her, than walked up to him and placed her hands on his shoulders.

Lightning Lad felt his heart sprint in his chest as she looked into his eyes, and he was over come with the beauty of her own, the warm coral pink that seemed to be sizing him up, searching for something he couldn't see.

And than she leaned forward a placed a sweet kiss on his lips. Lightning Lad had barely registered what had happened when she pulled away all too soon. His mouth tingled, the warmth of the kiss lingering of his lips, and his heart beat erratically.

"Anything like what you imagined?" Saturn Girl's voice came out low and husky, and she smiled at him in a way that took his breath away.

He tentatively wrapped his arms around her waist and she leaned into him, there faces inches apart. Lightning Lad bent his head towards hers.

"Even better."

* * *

"You sure you don't want to come", Angel asked, her body half way in the crowded room and out on the large balcony.

Animal shook his head. Even though he had goaded the other guys into suits he had remained in his green uniform. He turned his eyes back to the dark night sky.

"No thanks."

"Come on, jere most be a party animal somewhere in jere", Duplicator said over his shoulder and Animal chuckled.

"Sorry, not tonight." His eyes became unfocused, listening to the voices of the animals of the night calling to him. He shook his head, then added, "I just want to go for a good run tonight, it's been awhile since I actually got out of headquarters."

Angel shrugged, "Suit yourself."

"Have fun", Animal said, jumping onto the balcony's ledge. He looked at them over his shoulder. "And please don't break anything this time." He jumped into the darkness and disappeared into the night, landing on the ground three storied bellow with an inaudible thud.

"Ten creds says he's going to meet Nature in a back alley somewhere", HC said and Angel laughed, closing the door behind her.

Nature had seemed rather happy the past weeks, but that might have just been from the relief that they had managed to pull of a successful mission, both of them, and return safely. It had been nice to see everyone again; Spark had gushed over all of them with that eternal smile stretched across her face, Red, with her more serine approach, had given them each a small hug as had Dragon, though his had felt like they would turn their bones to dust, and Feral, in typical Feral fashion, had given each of them a curt nod, though Angel had noticed the brief grin that passed over her face. It had been good to get home.

The three of them stood there uncomfortably, uncertain about heading into the party. Angel felt eyes sweep over them, and she suppressed the urge to glare back at the person. She stared back at the ledge where Animal had vanished, and wished she had done likewise.

"Remind me why we're here again?" HC pulled at his tight collar and grimaced.

"If the President invites you somewhere, you go", Angel sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Two hours right?"

"Two 'ours and jan we disappear into jee shadows. Again." Duplicator's eyes slanted down in disappointment.

"For good reason and you know it." Even exposing themselves this much could prove problematic, but Saturn Girl had reassured them that the media would not be publishing the moment. There would be no way for her to find them, hopefully.

"And would you take your mask off", she snapped at Duplicator, "You look ridiculous."

" 'Ey, I can't 'elp it jat I want to keep my identity a secret", he replied, scanning the room.

"What secret identity?" Angel rolled her eyes. "The Legionnaires already saw you with the mask off, it's not exactly a secret any more."

"Jan because it makes me more mysterious", He retorted and Angel snorted.

"Yeah right."

"Duplicator?" A female in a long orange dress approached the group, smiling widely.

"_Is_", he said, than recognition dawned and he smiled back. "I believe we've met before."

Narana giggled. "What are you doing here? The Legion hasn't heard from you guys in weeks."

"Sorry, we tried to call, but juor secretary kept picking up." He sighed, " 'Onestly, are jou people ever at 'ome?"

She laughed again, than grabbed his arm. "Come on, there're some people I want you to meet."

"_Rop otsupus_", he said and fallowed eagerly after Narana towards a cluster of Legionnaires; Cham, a girl with silvery hair and dress and Ada with her arm wrapped around a male with spiky black hair and a blue suit.

"Take your time bringing him back", HC called, and Duplicator's mask moved in a way that suggested he was trying to stick his tongue out at him.

Angel and HC stood in a heavy silence, and she shifted her weight from foot to foot. HC cleared his throat.

"That's a nice dress", he said, gesturing to her purple outfit.

"Kimono", she corrected automatically, than added quietly, "Thanks."

It had been one of the few things she had managed to take with her from home, along with her yukata. Its hem barely touched the floor, and it was made from deep purple fabric that had been embroider with intricate golden peach blossoms and falling petals. She had barrowed Spark's gold scarf and had fashioned a makeshift_ obi _around her waist. The long sleeves had been removed, and the high collar was fastened all the way up to her chin with gold buttons.

Angel had also grudgingly allowed Spark to do her hair for the occasion, and she had gone all out, pulling all of her raven locks into a high bun except for the section of violet, which she had ironed flat and was now framing the side of Angel's face. Spark had also insisted on applying some make up, and had rimmed her lids in warm lavender before Angel could protest, along with a generous amount of plum lipstick.

The two continued to stand, but Angel could feel the thoughts rolling in HC's mind. For a moment she heard the dark song of Death ring in her mind, but she drowned it out, listening to the soft voice inside her. She supposed Life had always been there, unnoticed until she had actually thought about it. Death had seemed so over powering, but its power had only come from her fear; of what it was saying, of what it wanted her to do.

Over the past weeks she had found that she didn't have to let its power rule her life, and her control was improving with each day. Someday she would be free of the darkness that had plagued her life, but for now she was just thankful to not have the murder she had thought she'd committed hanging over her head.

Her nails dug into her palms. Admitted, she still felt that Grindal deserved what he got, but not death, and defiantly not by her. He would go to jail, and this time he'd stay there. And maybe she could...No. Even with Grindal put away, there were other reasons to stay away from her family. Worse reasons than anything she could do to them.

The music slowed, and HC cleared his throat again.

"You want to dance?"

"Since when do you dance", Angel snorted and HC grumbled something under his breath. Grabbing her arm he pulled her towards the elevated platform. Angel glared, but allowed herself to be lead into a evenly paced waltz. Ever since she had possessed him, she could have sworn HC had been avoiding her, an enormous accomplishment considering their small living quarters. It was nice to see that he was finally getting over the experience. Besides, she really didn't want to argue tonight, and anything was better than standing at the wall like a gawky pole_._

_Even if my toes do get squashed_, Angel thought, wincing at the memory of the last dance she'd danced with HC.

But to her surprise he moved in a sweeping circle, the two of them were twirling gracefully, and without mishap, for several chords. Angel raised her eyebrows, and looked up from the floor to HC's face. He was staring at their feet in deep concentration and Angel realized he was mouthing numbers to himself in time to their foot steps.

She laughed. "Creator, you asked Dragon to teach you didn't you?"

HC's cheeks darkened and Angel laughed again, only stopping when he brought his foot down dangerously close to her own.

"Shut up", he growled, but he smiled once at the sound of her laughter. Creator, she had missed that smile. Angel sighed in content and readjusted her grip on his shoulder. It felt right, like finding something that you thought was gone forever; HC's hand on her waist, his eyes only on her, his smile...

Angel pulled out of HC's arms and ran out the balcony doors.

"Angie...", he called after her retreating back. He paused in confusion, than fallowed after her, walking out into the night. She had stopped by the ledge, head bowed. HC hung back, than walked over to her and leaned on the rail next to her. She looked at him, than up at the sky, her face stonier than his could ever be.

"Can I ask what's wrong, or are you going to run away again?"

"I just wanted some air", she said coolly and HC sighed. He attempted to speak again but his voice got caught in his throat. He coughed, than began to awkwardly speak.

"Angie, I-I've been thinking..."

"Not to hard I hope, your brain wouldn't be able to handle it."

HC didn't even bother smiling. "I...think we need to talk."

Angel's teeth gnashed together and her grip tightened on the railing. "We have talked, and if what I've told you can't get through that thick skull of yours--"

"Could you just listen to me?!" He grabbed her shoulders and spun her around. "What do you want from me, what do I have to do to get you to understand?"

"Understand what!?" She yelled, jerking herself out of his hold.

"That I'm sorry! That I regret what I did; that every time I look at you it feels like my hearts being ripped out because I know what I could have done to you!" HC was yelling back, and his hands began to tremble.

"I already forgave you."

"No you didn't! You can say it all you want but you don't mean it!"

"Yes I... did..." Angel trailed off. Did she mean it? True, she had been saying so, but was that all they were; just words. "I..."

HC stared at her, and she regretted what she was going to say.

"No. I don't mean it." She felt the pain shoot through his body, and he turned away from her. "I'm sorry James, but, I guess I just..." She took in a deep breath. "I guess I just don't believe you're sorry either. And if I can't trust that you've changed, than I can't forgive you."

HC kept his eyes on the stars. "How can I get you to believe me..."

"I don't know." Angel said softly, and she moved in next to him. "I want to James, I do, but after what I saw in Grindal's mind that first time, what he wanted to do...Than what you did..."

"What you saw", he repeated, than his eyes widened beneath his shaders. Slowly, he reached his hand out and touched her forehead. Angel stiffened in surprise, feeling the memories teeming in his mind, pushing at her. Her eyes expanded, and she looked James in the eye.

"Read my mind."

"You-you want me to...?" She couldn't even finish the sentence. HC had almost killed her when he had found out about her powers, and it had been hard enough getting him past that enough so that they could be in the same room together. Whatever past he had, he really hadn't wanted her to find out about it.

"I trust you Angie", he said, and she felt a stab of guilt, "Even if you don't trust me."

Angel watched him silently, than let her mind flow into his. She tried to focus, pulling the memories she needed and pushing back the others. It was harder than she would have thought, his mind kept pressing in and the dark song of Death sang to her to rule his body and mind.

But she held back, and let the one memory replay before her.

Every second felt like a life time, and HC relaxed only when he saw Angel's eyes reopen. She blinked and he held his breath. Angel looked at him with soft brown eyes.

"I'm sorry", she whispered. And in one swift motion, she brushed her lips against his. HC pulled her closer, and she moaned under his cold hands.

"We still have a lot to work out", Angel mumbled between their lips, and he laughed, lifting her up in his arms with the force of his kiss.

"I can wait."

* * *

Far bellow, Fera watched the two lovers kiss on the balcony, silhouetted by the full moon. A cruel smile played across her face as she retrieved a small silver disk from around her belt. She pressed its center, and the three dimensional image of a woman flashed above.

"I've found them."

**The End...**


End file.
